What Lies at the Core
by affTwill
Summary: The Core nations were built upon deceit, and two thousand years is a long time for a secret to stay hidden.
1. Unova

Unova. It was an incredible place. Even after spending almost a month in the reclusive nation, everything about the country amazed him. He stepped into the hotel elevator and took it to the main floor where his escort would be waiting.

The hotel, and all of his accommodations, were gifts from the Unovan government. He had gained quite a bit of fame back in his home country of Hoenn after a string of inventions and scientific breakthroughs. At thirty-four he was one of the youngest members of the scientific community to be recognized as professor and have his own lab. When he had first received the invitation, he thought that his work had impressed the distant country, and they had wanted to learn from him. After he had arrived however, he found out how wrong he had been.

As the elevator slowed to a halt, he stepped out into the hotel's impressive lobby and headed to where his guide had waited for him every day since arriving. She was there to ensure he didn't go anywhere that the Unovan government deemed restricted as much as show him around, but she was pleasant and helpful none the less.

"So Professor, are you anxious to get back to your homeland now that you're stay is almost over?" She was another of the country's marvels. He had understood every word she'd said as clearly as if they had been spoken by a human. But with her sleek gray fur and long crimson mane, she was most certainly not.

"Rel if I didn't have to, I would never leave this place," he replied walking up to her. The country let almost no information leave their soil, and even went as far as to have a fake port set up for trading with other countries. They were so much more advanced than he could have ever imagined, it was hard to believe they were less than a week's journey by boat.

"Rules are rules," the Zoroark said to him with her usual smile, "But I may have some good news for you. If you are interested, the Pokemon Council has allowed me to return to Hoenn with you, if you wanted that is." She looked up at him with light violet eyes, expression unchanging. He on the other hand couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You would come back to Hoenn with me? For how long?" He asked, unable to hide his surprise.

"It would be a permanent arrangement unless you no longer wished for me to stay. There would be a few limitations of course, but I would be able to, nudge, your research in certain directions if you wished." He gaped at her. The knowledge she held, on top of what he'd learned from being in the city, would be... Well he couldn't even fathom. It would not only aid his research immensely, but it would likely change the entire course of Hoenn's development. And on top of that he had grown rather fond of his fox like guide.

"You would be willing to leave your home forever? To go to Hoenn?" She giggled at his shock.

"Of course. Mewtwo and I have always talked about sending another emissary to one of the foreign lands again. And I don't mean to try and pressure you, but it is very rare that someone is allowed to leave Unova and interfere, even in small ways. In fact if you accept, it would be the first time in almost a hundred years," Rel said, looking as if she were trying to sell her pitch. It was a waste of time.

"Of course, I'd be thrilled for you to accompany me back," he said, still barely able to believe what she was offering. And the Pokemon Council itself had thought him worthy of such an honor? He had met Mewtwo during his stay, and the pokemon was, intense, to say the least. Such power he had radiated merely from being in the room. It had been quite a humbling experience.

"Great," Rel exclaimed with a wide grin, the splash of red fur at the edge of her mouth accenting her excitement.

"I don't know why you'd be happy to leave this place, but I'm more than glad," he said, returning the smile. "Now that you mention it though, why doesn't Unova give more to aid the other countries? Don't get me wrong, I'm very grateful for this invitation and your offer to come with me, but I feel you would be able to do much more." Rel's smile faded slightly.

"In the past, before I was born, Unova tried. Unfortunately such rapid development created many problems that the government at the time hadn't anticipated and ultimately, weren't able to handle. In the end, Unova's interference ended in tragedy for the nation receiving aid, and Unova was forced to withdraw.

"After that, the Core Nations, Unova and the other two I mentioned the other day, created laws to restrict interaction with any others. After careful consideration by both of Unova's high councils, as well as the Core Assembly, we feel that a limited outreach, such as your invitation here to carefully screened individuals, could benefit all involved parties."

"I see," he said finally, still getting used to her impressive ability to censor information on the fly. He wondered what had happened to the unnamed country, but he was sure that he wouldn't get anything further from her. Rel wasn't one to dwell on something though, and quickly returned to her chipper self.

"So, only three days left," she said looking up at him. "What would you like to do today?"

"Hmm, how about the Maderus plant?" He asked, referring to one of the only manufacturing facilities that assembly relied completely on pokemon.

"I could schedule a tour of their headquarters, but unfortunately I can't take you inside the production facility," she said as the two of them began to walk towards the exit of the lobby.

"How about one of the other cities to the north?"

"You know that I can't do that, you've asked almost every day."

"I know, but with only a couple days left, might as well try," he said smiling down to her. "The Vitashield facility?"

"I've given you the list of things you're allowed to visit," she said with a sigh.

"I'm sure it's much shorter than the other list," he muttered. "I've pretty much seen everything on the list already, isn't there anything else you could show me?" The two of them exited the hotel and stepped out onto one of the busy Castelia streets. The expansive city was a marvel of urban planning, and the inhabitants were just as incredible.

Pokemon and Humans both walked the streets, but there were no pokemon trainers here. Pokemon were basically the same as humans in this futuristic place. There were still pokemon battles, some even with human teammates similar to tournaments back home, but here it was treated much differently than back home.

Besides not being caught by trainers, pokemon here owned property, had jobs, their own academies. Almost of them could even speak the human language such as his Zoroark guide did. _Was this what Hoenn would be like a few hundred years from now_? He had asked why the pokemon here were so much different from those in his home land, but of course that was another one of the off limit topics.

"Well how about I try and think of something over some breakfast," he finally said, coming up with no other ides.

"As you wish," she replied happily and led him down the street to find somewhere to eat. A few minutes later found them sitting in a small place that served greasy breakfast items during the morning, and greasy lunch items during the afternoon. Both of them ordered egg sandwiches and sat down at one of the small tables.

"You're going to have to get used to some different foods when you come back to Hoenn with me," he said to the Zoroark who sat across from him, devouring her sandwich.

"Hmm?" She said looking up and quickly swallowing the mouthful she had. "Is your food much different? I hadn't even considered," she said looking thoughtful.

"Different enough, also most of it is a lot less greasy," he joked.

"Well most of the money budgeted for your stay went towards the hotel, we have much nicer places, you just can't afford to eat there," Rel said with a laugh. "Maybe I'll take you somewhere nice for your last day." Things like that still sounded odd to him, he wondered if she knew that pokemon don't really have the same status that they did in Unova, or if it would bother her. For some reason though she seemed to be excited to go with him.

"So I was thinking maybe we could take the rapid transport system to the Unova Advanced Research Hospital again?" He asked, unable to think of anywhere else that he could still learn something and be allowed in.

"Of course, we can go as soon as you're finished" Rel said happily, unconsciously tapping one of her red claws against the table. She always finished eating before him and despite being a government official, she was never still for long. He finished his meal as quickly as he could and they left for Castelia's incredibly efficient public transportation system.

The line for the rapid transport system moved quickly as a steady stream of people moved into the booths. While he hadn't been able to get any specifics out of Rel, she had told him that it involved psychic pokemon and harnessing their teleport ability. However it was managed, it was possible to be almost anywhere in the city in the blink of an eye.

He entered the machine with the pass that he had been provided with that allowed him to use the machines. With his limited access, most of the destinations were off limits, but there was nothing he could do. He had asked but Rel had told him that there was no use in trying to petition for further access to the city. After picking his destination, the world flashed around him and the doors opened. His whole body tingled lightly for a moment as he stepped out and Rel followed just a moment behind.

"So what are you going to do for me when you come to Hoenn?" He asked Rel as they made their way towards the research hospital. "And you mentioned limitations?"

"I can do whatever you'd like. Help out with your research, point you in the right direction if I see fit, mostly anything you want. There are a few restrictions, like what I'm allowed to tell you or mention about our technology. I also am not allowed to be captured in one of those pokeballs or be given to anyone else except to someone that can ensure my safe and quick return to Unova, should it ever be necessary."

"Oh and I'm not allowed to fight, which is the only restriction that's mine and not in place by the government," she said looking pleased. "I'd also prefer to stay out of the media as I'm sure not many outsiders have seen my kind before," she added tapping a claw to her chin. "Though I'd be happy to make illusions for you."

After the short walk, Rel lead him to where the researchers had a few of their labs and introduced him. Humans and pokemon working on such advanced projects side by side, it truly was incredible. The facility itself according to Rel was one of the most advanced medical facilities in the world, and he could believe it.

This was not the first time he'd been here, and likely he could spend two lifetimes trying to learn all of the knowledge contained within its walls, but medical knowledge would be some of the most useful information he could bring back home. Most of the techniques and devices were so far beyond what Hoenn had to offer, but if he could get a sense of the fundamentals, they could lead him in the direction to breakthrough advances for his homeland.

The rest of the day was spent with the researchers. He was allowed by the government to keep recordings for himself of any conversations he wished to have record of, so naturally he fired question after question, getting as much information recorded so he could study it further once he left Unova. Rel chimed in with a bit of information here and there but for the most part she just observed. Her specialty wasn't in medicine.

By the end of it, his mind was reeling. All of the information that he was trying to retain mixed with the dozens of questions he wished he had time to ask. It had been an exhausting day. Walking next to him was his Zoroark bodyguard, looking just as happy to have spent the day listening to his probing questions as she had eating breakfast. Nothing ever seemed to mar her enthusiasm.

"Same time tomorrow?" He asked as the two of them reached the doors to his hotel.

"Only two more," she replied merrily. "You should think of what non restricted places you want to see ahead of time so you're not wasting time deciding," she chided, seeming ready to head out again if he wished. Knowing her, she'd take him too. He wondered if she ever slept.

"I'll try," he said with a slight laugh and a wave. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," he heard back and Rel walked off into the night. He watched her go for a second, remembering how she'd said that crime in the city was almost nonexistent. This place was almost too perfect, like a utopia that had somehow managed to work. How it had been formed he had no idea. And realistically they could be hiding quite a lot from him, but with how far their civilization had come compared to where he had grown up, maybe it wasn't a lie.

He ascended the hotel and cleaned up before bed. This world, the one in which the inhabitants of Unova lived, he could make this a reality for all the people back in Hoenn someday. The other countries that shared Hoenn's border's too. This would be the birth of a new age, and he would herald its coming he thought as he climbed into bed.

He woke early the following morning having no idea on where he wanted to visit. He still had nothing in mind as he met Rel in their usual spot, and again decided to grab something quick to eat first.

"So would I be a bad person if I took a day and just wanted to see what you do around here for fun?" He asked in somewhat of a facetious manner, not expecting it to light up Rel's face like it did.

"Of course not," she said, a grin spreading across her face. "You can't be a workaholic every day."

"This coming from someone who's spent their last month watching over me every minute of the day?" He asked.

"Oh this isn't too bad, it's actually really fascinating. Talking with you is like getting the chance to talk to someone from the past." As soon as the words were out of her mouth she clapped her paws to her snout.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it like that, I just meant-" he cut her off though. In truth he felt like someone being dragged into the future, a child among the people of Unova.

"Don't worry about it," he smiled disarmingly to her. "I'm sure it would seem like that, and I'm glad to see you have an interest in old technology, because I don't think you fully understand what you're getting yourself into coming back to Hoenn with me," he laughed.

"Yeah I guess so," she said still not meeting his gaze and shifting her feet awkwardly. "But like I was saying," she continued after a moment, "this hasn't been any trouble at all. All I have to do is make sure you don't learn anything that would make it so you weren't allowed to return to your country."

"Wait is that an option?" He said looking up with interest.

"Or get you executed," she retorted, meeting his sudden enthusiasm with a deadpan expression. He gave her a searching look, unsure if she was joking or not. One of the few things he didn't focus on during his stay in Unova was their political structure or laws. In hindsight he probably should have spent some time looking into it but he never had a mind for politics. He knew there was a human and a pokemon council that ran the country cooperatively, but besides that he knew little else.

"Alright then, well how about back to what you do for fun around here," he changed the subject awkwardly before he found out if he was in danger of being killed by the Unovan government.

"Oh right, well, there's plenty to do. There's pokemon battles, though probably a little different from what you're used to. There's also musicians playing or galleries around the city, plenty of bars if you want a drink. I may be biased but I personally enjoy the illusories. They're usually run by Zoroark and they can make anything you want to see."

Rel listed off activities around the city as she almost bounced with excitement, explaining a few of the things that she thought he might not understand. She seemed to have an endless supply of that of energy and cheer.

"How old are you?" Rob asked interrupting her, just realizing that he hadn't found this out prior. Rel blushed.

"I'm five. I'm sorry I know I'm supposed to be a representative of Unova, I get carried away sometimes." She looked down, wilting slightly.

"No no, I just can't believe I hadn't asked before now," he said quickly. "Though, you're only five? How is it that you know as much as you do? There's no way you could have learned everything that you know in such a short amount of time." Rel looked up.

"Oh, well pokemon don't grow like humans; if we are pushed to evolve early our bodies can undergo drastic changes at a young age, like a human suddenly becoming physically the same as an adult a few months after being born. There are also other advantages to being a pokemon as far as schooling is concerned." She said, completely forgetting about his previous blunder.

"Other advantages?" He inquired. He was sure that if it were specific to pokemon than the human scientists here would have tried to harness it for themselves, but it couldn't hurt to try his hand at the problem. Rel only smiled at him though. "I see, another one of those subjects," he sighed.

The government had allowed him to visit any of the major human academies in Castelia, but all of the pokemon academies had been prohibited. While the human institute he had visited had much more integration with technology than schools back home, they were largely very similar. The pokemon academies however, well there was nothing to even compare them with; it would have been interesting to see.

"Oh well, so what about those illusories you mentioned, what are those like?" Rel's eyes brightened at his question, a smile creeping back across her face.

"Well I've showed you some of the illusions that I can make before," she said, a palm sized Zorua appearing on the table and prancing about. "But those of my kind who practice can make truly amazing illusions, it's almost impossible to tell that they aren't real." He had to admit that her illusions were pretty convincing, but while it was a neat trick, it was on a pretty small scale.

"I guess I wouldn't mind checking one out, is it like a movie theater?" He asked.

"I guess so, though I've only seen pictures of those. I have some friends at one of the smaller illusories, maybe I can get you a private viewing." She said laughing.

"You don't have to do anything like that," he protested, but she waved him off insisting it was nothing.

Half an hour later he found himself being lead to a large building that sat close to the outskirts of the city. He laughed to himself at the fact that the only time he was allowed even remotely close to the city limits it was to see a futuristic version of a movie. Not that he wasn't grateful of course, but still. When they walked in, a group of three Zoroarks were waiting to meet them.

"Hi!" Rel greeted cheerily and hugged the lead one.

"Nice to see you Rel," he said returning the hug. "This is the human visiting from Hoenn you spoke of?"

"Mhmm, this is Professor Eric Freyd," Rel said introducing him to the group.

"Hi," he greeted with a small wave. The group looked him over with interest, their light blue eyes at odds with those of Rel's less common coloring.

"Well I'll just be a minute, Seon here can show you to the room, I'll meet you there," Rel said to him, indicating the large Zoroark she had hugged when they entered. After Rel left with the other two Zoroark, Seon motioned for him to follow.

"So you're taking Rel to Hoenn with you? I don't mean anything by it, but just make sure she's kept out of harm, she's always been impulsive. And well, you know, I'm sure you're more familiar with your home than I am, just keep her safe," Seon said from beside him. It wasn't hostility or even unfriendliness, but the Zoroark's words seemed to imply something more. He wasn't exactly sure how to take it, or what the Unovans even really thought of the other regions. _He probably thinks we're savages_.

"Sure thing," he said after a moment as they continued their way down the dim hallway. While they walked he realized that this was really the first time that he'd ever been left alone with another Unovan, without Rel watching over him. He wondered if he could get any information out of Seon that Rel wouldn't tell him, but he never got the chance. Seon stopped in front of a door and turned to him.

"Since this is your first time we'll try and keep things a little tame for you. Just remember, nothing in there is real, and if you need, just let Rel know and she can signal us to stop," the Zoroark explained to him.

"Oh don't worry about me, I've seen a few of the illusions that Rel can do." The Zoroark only grinned wider at his comment though.

"Our illusions are a bit different than you average Zoroark," he said with a smirk. "Since we're going through all the trouble of a private show for the two of you, anything in particular you'd like to see?"

"You know I told her she didn't have to do this, I'm sorry for the bother," he began but Seon cut him off with a laugh.

"Don't worry about it, it's no problem at all. Rel is like a sister to us, we've been friends since childhood, consider it a going away present."

"Well I guess seeing some of the legendary pokemon would be interesting. I met Mewtwo when I first arrived here but aside from him, I've only seen a handful of legendaries, and only in pictures." He didn't know if he that was something the government would even consider him privy to but the Zoroark didn't object.

"I think we can come up with something," Seon said as Rel returned, walking down the hallway behind them.

"Ready?" she asked with a grin of anticipation. Chairs lined the walls of the square room Rel lead him into, and a balcony ran around its interior about half way to the ceiling.

"This is it?" He asked, looking around. He didn't quite know what he should have expected, something a little more, futuristic looking? Rel smiled at him.

"Just wait. Also, since it's just the two of us in here, you can get up and walk around if you wish. Normally you wouldn't be able to see others and would need to remain in your seat, but if you do get up you can use me to find your way back. Otherwise sit back and enjoy." Rel laughed lightly and took one of the seats towards the center of the wall. He took a seat beside her and the lights in the room cut, throwing them into absolute darkness.

And as suddenly as the lights went out, he was in the middle of an open field. The sun shone down on him without warmth, and he could see into the distance for miles. The chair he had been sitting on was gone, though he could still feel it supporting him. He turned slightly and pressed his hand to where the wall had been. Its cold hard surface resisted his touch, though his mind told him he should be able to reach out into the field beyond.

He turned back to see Rel watching him with amusement, but his attention was snagged by the leader of the Unovan Pokemon Council teleporting in front of him.

"Hello Professor," Mewtwo said, smiling down at him and sounding just as he remembered. He fought not to stand at the leader's presence, trying to tell himself that it wasn't real. As much as he tried though, it was incredibly convincing.

Mewtwo turned away from him and the ground erupted in a fountain of earth as the red body of Groudon ascended from the land below. Mewtwo's arm rose to fend off the shower of dirt that flew towards them, and he couldn't help but do the same. His eyes slammed shut out of instinct, but nothing ever reached him. Slowly he opened his eyes, as the creator of land towered over him.

He breathed heavily, his heart pounding inside his chest as the room returned to darkness. He had told himself over and over again during the show that it wasn't real, but that hadn't calmed him one bit. It had been incredible. He took a moment to catch his breath, resting his head against the cool wall behind him, and allowing the adrenaline to fade from his system. The lights were turned back on to reveal Rel grinning widely at him.

"So what did you think?" she asked trying to hold back her mirth.

"You did not prepare me for that," he replied, getting a laugh in return. Rel pulled him unsteadily to his feet and gave him a pat on the back as they returned to the hallway.

"Well?" The one leading them, Seon, asked as they approached.

"I had no idea what I was getting myself into," he breathed, still struggling to keep his legs from giving out on him. The trio smiled widely.

"We held back to what we thought you could handle while still wanting to give you a show you'd remember," one of the others said laughing. "A master illusory could have probably done that by himself, but we didn't want to make it too intense for you. We've seen a few people have bad reactions to shows before, especially newcomers." The other Zoroark nodded in agreement.

"Well I can guarantee you that I will never forget this. I was skeptical when Rel brought me here, but it was well worth it. Thanks so much for the opportunity." Back home he had never been a fan of movies, but being in this, this had been like living the experience.

"It was most certainly worth it," Rel said trying to stifle a giggle. "When you screamed as that Rayquaza flew right at us, it was the funniest thing," she said and broke down laughing with the rest of them. His cheeks burned.

"Don't worry, you wouldn't be the first," Seon said patting him on the shoulder in consolation. After making their goodbyes and thanking the Zoroark again, he left the illusory with Rel and headed back towards downtown Castelia.

"I'm glad you decided to go," she said as they walked slowly down the afternoon lit streets. "I won't say that my intentions weren't at least a little selfish, I'll miss them, I'm glad I got to see at least one more show before leaving." Rel's eyes looked distant for a moment, a bittersweet smile replacing her usual laughter.

"I'm glad you convinced me," he said smiling down at her. "And I'm sorry you won't be able to see your shows or friends again. Were you close?" Her reminiscent expression deepened as she answered.

"Seon and I have been friends almost since we were born, and Zoroark tend to have close communities. I'll miss them, but I'll also be one of the few to get to see some of the world for myself. I have no regrets. Besides, maybe you can show me some of your movies," she said looking up at him with interest.

"I feel like you may find them quite a letdown after something like that. But while staying with me maybe you'll have some time to work on you own illusions if that's something you're interested in."

"Really? You think I'll have time for that? I don't want to hold you back or anything, I'm being sent there to work for you." He laughed with just a hint of disbelief.

"I'm not going to be running you ragged there, you'll have all the free time you want. Besides, why would you be so intent on working for me, what do you get in return if you're stuck living in Hoenn?" He asked. _I didn't think I came off as a slave driver, maybe I do work too much._

"Well," she said looking around conspiratorially. "Don't tell anyone here but my leaving is going to make sure that my family is well taken care of, as well as ensuring that I have anything I might need back in Hoenn provided for." Rel said, a sly grin twisting face. "When it was figured out, the council decided to compensate me at eighty hours a week, and at a price appropriate for my dedication."

"I see, well I may put myself through a week like that on occasion, but you're free to step away from my insanity if you need a break."

For the rest of the day, he let Rel lead him around the city, telling her to just lead him around to some of her favorite places. They visited a few of the parks around the city and some of the other interesting local sights. She admitted that even a couple of the monuments that she'd have liked to take him to see were considered off limits for his visit. They also had lunch at one of the small cafes that Rel said she'd lived by when she was a Zorua.

By the time they returned to his hotel, the sun had long sank below the horizon, though if he had to guess, Castelia hadn't seen a dark night in centuries with all of the city's lights.

"So," Rel began as they stopped outside the hotel's doors. "Did you have anything in mind for your last day?"

"Well unless the government changes it's mind, there's nothing more that I'd really like to see. You've spent every day for the past month shepherding me around the city, and you'll be leaving the next morning with me. Why don't you just take the day off and spend it doing something you want, say goodbye to people you'll never see again or something." Rel gaped at him.

"But I couldn't do that. This is your last chance to see Unova. After this you'll never be allowed back here and you've been saying this whole time that a month isn't nearly enough time for everything you wanted to see," she protested.

"I've learned more on this visit than I could have if I'd spent every minute of the rest of my life in Hoenn studying. I have more information than I'll ever be able to use successfully, I'll just spend tomorrow looking over my notes and preparing to leave, you enjoy yourself one last time."

"A-are you sure?" she asked looking up at him with wide, violet eyes.

"Yeah, don't worry about me." Rel launched herself at him, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Thanks," she mumbled into his chest and pulled back. "How about I make it up to you by actually going to someplace nice to eat in the evening?" She asked grinning.

"Sounds like a plan, have a good night," he waved to her and returned to his rooms to go to sleep.


	2. Return

He walked with Rel down the lamp lit streets, his companion with a cheerful spring in her step. The meal they shared had been one of the best he'd eaten in his life, especially considering he couldn't name half of the things that were served. Rel admitted reluctantly that it was absurdly expensive, but assured him that since she would no longer be needing Unovan money, it was well worth the cost. Rel lead him to a bench and sat down with a long sigh, he joined her.

"I'm going to miss it here," Rel said smiling out at the towering buildings that surrounded them, lights illuminating the city almost as if it were still daylight. The streets still busy, even at this hour.

"You don't have to come with me you know. As much help as you'd be to my work, if you don't want to go-"

"Don't be silly," she said cutting him off. "I'm excited to go, it's just, saying goodby to everyone today. Thank you for letting me have the chance to do that." She smiled warmly at him.

"Don't mention it. I do have a question though, it was something your friend Seon said yesterday that made me think. What do Unovans think of the regions like Hoenn?" He asked, meeting her now apprehensive gaze.

"Oh I hope he didn't give you any trouble," she said quickly, "I'm sure he didn't mean mean to be rude or anything."

"No I didn't mean it like that, he just seemed like I'd need to protect you, like you would be in danger, and said I'd know all about it." Rel looked pensive for a moment.

"It's not that we look down on the other regions, and you're a very smart person, I've heard you talking with our scientists, and you pick things up without a problem. But you have to remember that it's very different here, especially for pokemon. Sometimes, some people, tend to think that you're countries are a little barbaric," she said, trying to both skirt around the issue and tell him the truth at the same time.

"It's hard, just imagining how vastly different our nations are. Not many people here even get the chance to hear about anyone from the other countries, so most of our exposure to you is from an academic perspective. Try not to hold it against them." Her eyes looked up at him with an unspoken apology.

"No I get it," he said, "I never really thought of it like that. I guess it is kind of barbaric, seeing how differently we treat pokemon back in my home as compared to here." It actually had been making him uneasy ever since arriving. He didn't even have the slightest idea of what the pokemon back in his country thought about their treatment.

"Is that supposed to be one of the things I'm supposed to change when I get back to Hoenn?" He asked, and was surprised at Rel's reaction. She tried to hide it, but he noticed the quick widening of her eyes, her arms tensing.

"No, nothing like that," Rel said, quickly recovering. "There's a difference between the pokemon you know of in your homeland and those of us who live here. Hundreds of years ago, Mewtwo fled to Unova, and was the driving force that lead to this land's revolution and prosperity. Mewtwo is special, and not just for his incredible brilliance and psychic powers.

"Maybe someday Hoenn can have a revolution of its own, but your task is only to help smooth a possible transition, not be the catalyst for it. Hoenn isn't ready. I wish I could tell you more, but please, forget I mentioned it, and don't worry about the pokemon in your homeland. Their time will come, just focus on making things better for your people and everything will work itself out in the end." He sighed, still with the secrecy.

"Will you ever be able to tell me more, instead of giving me the run around?" He asked. "We're going to spending the next years working together, tell me this isn't how it's going to be." Rel smiled up at him mischievously, the red facial markings looking sinister.

"I know it's frustrating, but truly it's better off for everyone. Maybe someday I can tell you more if I feel you're ready. Unova, and I agree with the council's decision, wants to be careful this time. We've tried to help out in the past, and it hasn't always had a positive outcome. We just want what's best for everyone." No matter what she said, or how friendly she was, he had to remember that first and foremost, Rel was a diplomat.

"Well should we head back then? I'm sure we're going to be packed up and shipped off bright and early tomorrow." Rel jumped up out of her seat, but he followed a little more slowly.

"I'm sure you're right," she said, some of her excitability returning. The walk back to his hotel was quick and uneventful. As they arrived, he said goodnight to his Zoroark companion and headed up to his rooms for what would be the last time. His stay in Unova coming quickly to an end.

"Goodbye Professor Freyd, I'm glad you were able to stay with us, even for just a short while," Mewtwo told the human he was entrusting Rel to, watching as they prepared to board their boat back to Hoenn.

"I'm very grateful to be given the opportunity," Professor Freyd replied, bowing his head respectfully. "I only wish it could have been longer."

"Unfortunately there is only so much that we can offer you, the rest is up to what you are able to do with the information you've been provided." He spoke with his telepathy, his words being delivered directly into the human's mind.

"I will do my best," the professor said, and Mewtwo trusted the man. He had been searching for a long time to try and restart the initiative to aid the non Core nations. After his last failure though, the other Core members, as well as both Unova councils, were reluctant to support him. While he all but ran Unova despite what the councils believed, the other Core nations combined still held more power than even he did.

He was getting too old for this though. It must be getting close to a millennium since the chaos of his creation. Sometimes he wondered why he continued to lead them, but there was no one else. So he forced himself to carry on, being fought by the petty squabbling and posturing. Those that had been around during his time of greatness were all long dead. Now both human and pokemon alike were more than ready to try and usurp him, finding his position antiquated. Too old.

"You remember the agreements we made correct?" He asked, trying his best to impart the gravity behind the terms the human had agreed to.

"Yes, sir," Professor Freyd replied.

"Good, and ensure that you take care of Rel for us. She is making a great personal sacrifice to aid both of our nations, never forget that." The human nodded humbly. "Then you best be going, you both have a great deal ahead of you."

He extended his hand to Professor Freyd, who shook it slowly. He turned to Rel offering his hand, but she instead hugged him tightly. Mewtwo smiled down at one of the few people he had trusted in a long time, her earnest sincerity making it seem like yesterday when he first took her under his guidance. She was like a daughter to him.

"I'm going to miss you," she said, arms wrapped tightly around him.

"So much for a dignified exit," he chuckled and returned the hug warmly. If there had been anyone else he could have sent away to watch over the human, he would have. But finding someone both willing to work with the other regions, and that would be a good fit for the position, well he knew of no one better suited for the task.

"Dignity is overrated," she said, grinning upwards as she released him from the embrace. "Especially since I'm never going to see you again."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be back here some day. Just take care of yourself, and you know that your life comes before the human's. If it comes down to it," he let his words trail off, but she knew the possibilities as well as what her duties were. Rel looked at him, her rare, serious side showing briefly, the laughter gone.

"He's a good person, I won't let anything happen to either of us." Mewtwo smiled at her confidence.

"I know you won't. Until next time," Mewtwo said as he watched the two board the ship that would take them away from Unova, back to Hoenn. It was rare for anyone to leave any of the Core nations, and Rel would be the first to emigrate from Unova in some six or seven years. It had taken a lot of convincing for both the Unovan councils, as well as the Core Assembly, to agree to this. He hoped it was worth it. Once the ship had left, he had no further reason to stay, and made his way off the premise of the farcical port town.

While it was just a mock up to be presented when trading with the non Core nations, it was still one of the most heavily secured areas in the country. Even he could not teleport within its proximity. He left, not looking forward to the rest of the day where he'd likely be dealing with people who wanted favors of their own for suffering through his insistence at this endeavor.

Rel laughed into the breeze as the deck of the large trading ship carried them away, leaving Unova a fading mark on the watery horizon. She stood next to the professor who kept insisting that she call him Eric; she supposed it would be more convenient since they were now technically partners. _Eric_, she thought, making a mental note, seemed much less enthused to be on the boat than she was.

"Miss it already?" She asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah I guess so, I feel like there's so much more I should have done while I was there, it was such an incredible opportunity. But at the moment I guess it's more of just being on this boat, I've never been a fan of the ocean or anything in it," he said looking uneasily away from the churning waters below them.

"Really? I've never been on a boat before, I think it's neat," she said smiling widely up at him. He did look kind of ill. "Did you want to go inside?"

"No, if you're enjoying it out here I don't mind staying." She gave him a disparaging look and began pushing him towards the hatch leading below deck.

"Not if you're going to be sick off the side. Come on, maybe we can look for something to eat below deck." He grunted noncommittally at her words but let himself be lead below. She found the mess hall after a few minutes of searching and got one of the crewman to bring them some food. She ate it hungrily though Eric only pushed his meal around.

"So did you spend the day with your family yesterday?" Eric said to her, seeming to try and focus on anything but the rolling ship or the food in front of him.

"Briefly," she said, picking at a few of the crumbs that were left of her meal. "I don't really have much family, I spent it mostly with Seon and his. And I was with Mewtwo for a while." She began to spin her plate in a slow circle on the table.

"Oh I'm sorry," Eric said penitently. "Did you know Mewtwo well? He was a rather intimidating figure."

She laughed. "He might seem intense but he's a really nice person, and he tries to help anyone he can. I met him during my time in the academy, and he seemed to take a liking to me. He's helped me get where I am now. Mewtwo was kind of my father figure growing up." She hadn't wanted to dampen the mood though and tried to change the subject. "What about you, what's your family like?"

"Oh, they weren't around much when I was a kid, so I spent most of my time studying or tinkering with whatever I found laying around the house. My parents were well off though, so I was more than taken care of. It's probably what lead me to where I am now, so I guess I really can't complain. We're still on good terms," he finished still not looking up from his plate. _So much for that_, she thought, letting the silence hang for a bit. Eric really wasn't looking well.

"I think I'm going to lie down for a bit." He said finally, getting up and lurching out of the mess hall.

"Let me know if you need anything," she called to his back, and watched as he rounded the corner, waving in response to her offer before walking out of sight. Once he was gone she grabbed his untouched sandwich and headed up to spend some more time on the ship's deck.

When she reached the top deck, she made her way to the bow and sat down to look out over the water. She had never really seen a boat this size before. It seemed like such an ancient way to transport things. But despite it's slow movement speeds, it was still one of the cheapest ways to move large amounts of goods, especially to non Core nations.

Even at the front, the ship was rather stable in the calm waters, and she enjoyed the gentle rise and fall as she gazed out into the endless expanse of ocean before her. It would take almost an entire week to reach Hoenn at the speed their ship cruised at, and that was if the good weather lasted. Still, while it might not be the most exciting, it was a new experience. She just hoped Eric didn't stay locked up in his room the entire time.

She wrapped her arms around one of the bars holding up the railing, and looked down to where the waves crashed against the hull of the ship as it cut through the ocean, the salt air stinging her sensitive nose. What would she do once they reached Hoenn? Eric had said that she could have all the free time she wanted, but that was no fun. As much as spending a day every now and then relaxing was nice, she was never one to sit around for long.

Back in Unova, before the decision for her to be sent with Eric, Mewtwo had been grooming her to be a diplomat. In fifteen, maybe twenty years she might have even been on the Pokemon Council, maybe even Core Assembly someday. Now it was more likely she'd be forgotten in the winds of time. That didn't bother her though, she had never sought fame or power like some of the others Mewtwo had said ran for council positions.

Still, she couldn't just let herself waste away idling around Eric's labs. The sciences had never really appealed to her greatly; she had all of the general training at the academy, but nothing advanced. Maybe she could give it a try now that she'd be working closely with Eric. Or maybe he had already come up with some things for her to do? When he was feeling better she'd ask him.

Until then there was nothing else to do but wait. Sailors would walk by every now and then but none of them paid her any mind. The crew, as far as she knew, were all Unovan, so she would be nothing out of the ordinary to them. She was getting antsy, and it was only just the first day. She hoped Eric would come back soon so at least someone would talk with her.

As the day wore on, and with no sign of her new friend, she went in search of him. Unfortunately when she knocked on his door, she was only answered by a groan and a sickly whimper. Deciding to leave him alone she went off in search of her own room. That didn't take long either though, and she threw herself onto the small bed, sighing loudly.

It was much more boring being on a ship than she had expected. She had brought her library with her from Unova, but there was only so much time she could spend reading. Shadows danced around the interior as she thought, formless globs of darkness conjured by her illusion powers. Eric said she could try training with her powers had she wanted.

It had always been a dream to be able to weave illusions like the illusory performers, but it was in the same way she regarded good musicians. Having such skill would be great, but she wasn't necessarily willing to put in the thousands of hours of practicing it took to master such an ability. Besides, practicing making illusions was a particularly frustrating use of time, but then again that's all she had. With nothing else to do she removed her computer from her pack and began to read.

The following days passed slowly, oh so very slowly. On the morning of the fourth day she decided to have breakfast early and headed towards the mess hall. On her way though, she was pleasantly surprised to find Eric staggering out of his room.

"Eric!" She called out and ran down the hall to him.

"Oh hello Rel," he said turning slowly, "how are you this morning." His voice was hoarse and and lethargic.

"Better than you look," she replied grimacing, he still didn't look well. On top of that, it looked like he hadn't showered in the past few days either, his clothing wrinkled from being slept in.

"That bad huh? It takes me a while to get used to the rocking, I should be okay now though. Hopefully. I was going to grab something to eat but I guess I'll clean myself up a bit first, meet me in the mess hall in, twenty minutes?" He asked.

"Probably a good idea," she smiled teasingly, "I'll meet you then." They parted ways and with a few minutes to kill, she decided to head above deck and investigate the sunrise.

As she poked her head above deck though, she realized it was actually a bit later than she thought. The sun was well over the horizon, and shone brightly through the cloudless sky. It was going to be a beautiful day. She smiled as she walked through the warm sun to her favorite spot at the front of the ship.

She was glad that Eric was feeling better, the past few days were maddening with no one to talk with and nothing to do. She had tried talking with a few of the sailors that visited the mess hall, but they all seemed busy and none had stayed for long. For a few moments she just sat, letting the cool salt air ruffle her fur, her crimson mane rustling behind her.

After spending most of her life in the city, the fresh air was nice. Unova didn't have much of a pollution problem, and the air was generally pretty clean, but it did have a stuffy quality. Nothing like the open fields she had been born in. After a few more minutes she decided to head back below deck and meet up with Eric.

"So, all better?" she asked as Eric joined her table with quite a lot of food on his tray.

"Not really, but well enough I guess," he replied, still sounding weary. While he had cleaned up a bit, his face was still covered in stubble, and his hair most certainly hadn't seen a comb.

"Well, we're still scheduled to make land by noon the day after tomorrow," she said brightly, hoping to cheer him up.

"Not soon enough," he groaned, though he tore into his food. "I feel like I haven't eaten in ages."

"I offered to bring you something when I came by." She said, taking a bite of her own meal.

"It would have done just as much good if you'd just tossed it off the ship," he grimaced in response. "Since when did you take to wearing jewelery?" He pointed to her wrist and she laughed.

"It's a computer, not a bracelet. I've been reading since you've left me alone, I forgot to take it off I guess," unable to keep from smiling at the look he gave her.

"My sincerest apologies for inconveniencing you," he muttered. "Isn't your computer missing a few things, like a screen? Or keyboard? Actually now that I think about it I saw a lot of devices similar to that during my stay. Don't tell me you all get brain implants to use those things."

"I always thought cybernetics were a little unnecessary just to use my computer," she teased. She knew she really shouldn't but he was so serious all the time. Of course most humans and some pokemon did get enhancements to interface with Unovan technology, but her dark type abilities allowed her to forgo such necessities. She didn't clarify though as it would just lead to another conversation she'd have to dance around.

Eric studied her as if trying to detect whether she was being honest or not but soon went back to his food listlessly.

"Oh I'm sorry, I don't mean to hold information over you, but you know I can't talk about certain things." She looked at him worriedly, she really hadn't meant to insult him.

"I'm just tired," he grumbled slouching in his seat, slowly shoveling food into his mouth.

"I know, how about I show you the human form they assigned me to blend in if I need to?" And she quickly concentrated, assuming the illusion of her human identity. Eric began to look up and his eyes went wide as he saw her.

"Wow, you can take the form of people?" His back straightened as he peered at her with interest. She blushed slightly under his intense scrutiny, though luckily she could make it not reflect in the illusion.

"Of course, I can make myself look however I want. Back in Unova it's considered extremely rude to take the form of others appearances, and ins some situations it's illegal. The government can issues a license to our kind though, and give us a computer generated composite of someone we are allowed to imitate so that we won't look like anyone who really exists." She was about average height and weight with shoulder length brown hair.

"I see," he said slowly. "It's just an illusion though right? You can't really change yourself, even dittos can't turn into humans."

"Nope, just an illusion," she replied tapping the back of his hand lightly and letting him feel her claw through the illusion.

"Humans don't have violet eyes though." He stated and she quickly changed it to the green her illusion was supposed to have, smiling at him.

"I know, this was the color given to me, but among my kind, violet coloring is called 'the eyes of Palkia'. It just a silly superstition of course, but it's said to be good luck and mean great talent with illusion, after Palkia's mastery of space. As you can see from me I have no particular talent, but it's still quite a rare occurrence. I've always liked my eyes."

"It is a nice color," he said and turned back to his meal as she let her illusion go, smiling at his comment. With Eric back to entertain her, despite his less than energetic state, time seemed to pass almost bearably during the remainder of their journey. They discussed Eric's plans once he returned to his lab, and what he was most excited to start working on, as well as what her role would be in the upcoming months.

Rel's eyes lit up once land was finally in sight and she waited eagerly by the door as the ship floated into port. The novelty of the vessel had worn off days ago, and the anticipation of seeing a city from the past, waiting just outside, was killing her.

"You may want to change into your human form as we leave the ship," Eric called to her as he finished grabbing a few last things from his room, throwing them into a bag. She all but bounced with excitement as she waited for him to finish. _How had he not already done this, we've had days_.

"If you wanted to see my human identity you could just ask," she teased. "Are you almost ready? I really want to see – what was this place again?"

"Lilycove City," he answered, shooting her a patronizing look and straightening up from his final search, heading out of the room where she was waiting for him. "And it's just so you don't cause a scene, you said yourself that you didn't want any undue attention." She only smiled at him and wrapped herself in the illusion.

They made their way to the exit as a pair of sailors graciously helped them with their luggage, and Rel stepped out for the first time on non Unovan soil. Large cranes began to move into position to begin unloading the cargo their ship had contained as Rel looked around in amazement. The air was a mix of fresh salt air and the thick, unpleasant odor of smog. She noticed Rob looking at her out of the corner of her eye but she didn't care, everything around her was so, old.

It was like opening a history book to the very beginning and looking at pictures of archaic machinery and urban design, except it was all real and bustling about her.

"This is incredible," she uttered, trying to take it all in.

"I would have gone with ordinary after the trip I just came back from, but to each their own I suppose," Eric said in a melancholic tone. "Shall we get going?" He asked and ushered her forward to where an odd boxy machine was waiting for them.

"We aren't getting in that thing are we?" she asked, her voice tightening as she examined the machine that looked conspicuously like a car. One that would be driven by a person.

"Unless you want to walk all the way back to my labs," Eric said beginning to load their luggage into the rear compartment of the car, the man who was sitting in the front getting out to assist. When their luggage was secured, Eric got into the back seat, leaving her staring at the death trap along with the other human who she supposed would be driving them. Steeling herself she entered the car as well, taking a seat on the other side from Eric.

"This, this is just you showing off your antiques for me right? We aren't actually going to travel in this are we?" She could feel her palms beginning to sweat, her skin clammy beneath her thick fur.

"Of course, we don't have anything like the rapid transport system in Castelia or the mag tunnels that connect your cities."

"But, cars were made illegal for a reason, they aren't safe. Do you know how many people died in these things? Not pleasantly either, being trapped in a twisted wreck, burning to death." She was babbling, she knew, but she couldn't help it.

"It's a necessary risk we take, with no other means to get anywhere quickly." He intoned sagely. "You might want to buckle up," he instructed, pulling the harness at his side around him and locking it in.

"Haha," she laughed, her voice cracking. "But seriously, it was a nice demonstration but if we could maybe get going or just get out of the car-" Her eyes searched wildly for another vehicle or something.

"I am serious, it greatly improves your chances of surviving in the event of a crash," he spoke to her in a serene voice.

"Eric this isn't funny," she said, finally unable to maintain her charade of calm any longer, and scrambling to get the harness around her correctly. What was less funny was the car lurching into motion. "Eric if you just stop the car now I can show you how to set up a rudimentary rapid transport system, it's not as hard as it seems just give me a few days and I can have something up and running we don't have to risk our lives over this if we just wait a day or two." Words rushed from her mouth as she gripped one of Eric's arms tightly in her fist.

"I'm sure it would be easier to show me once we get to my lab, it's only about half a day's ride, and it's mostly highway so we'll be driving fast," he said smiling as he turned towards her. Her grip tightened at his words and his smile faltered a little at seeing her unbridled fear.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize you were that afraid of our modes of transportation. I guess it was a little payback for all of the secrets, but cars are actually very safe, I've traveled in them plenty of times and never had any problems." He stroked the fur of her arm which she was using to cling to him. Her heart was racing as she stared unblinkingly. Cars and buildings passed them by in a blur, their tiny box of plastic and cheap alloys barreling along, just waiting to crumple into a blazing wreckage.

A click from her right caught her attention and she peeled her eyes off the road just long enough to glance over at Eric. He had released his safety harness and slid over to her on the seat, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"It's going to be fine," he cooed, pulling her to his side and running his hand over her shoulder.

"If we crash you're going to be thrown from the car, you should put your-" she choked out but he hushed her.

"I told you, it's going to be okay, just breath and try to relax a little." She tried to relax, she tried to breathe, but all she could do was think about the ancient machine that was powered by barely controlled explosions. Children's toys were made out of more sturdy materials than what comprised this insane device. And the road wasn't even a closed system, an oncoming car could simply decide to drive into their lane on a whim.

As they made it farther away from the city though, traffic lightened to almost nothing and Eric's soothing gestures began to have an effect on her. She released her grip on his arm slightly, and found the awareness to wipe the stricken expression off her face, at least the illusion face that masked her own. After another hour, maybe more, her sense of time completely disoriented by her fear, she managed to speak. Their car was now alone on the road.

"If you ever try and get me into one of these things again, I will walk back to Unova," she whimpered into his side, her claws grasping his shirt possessively.

"I think-" Eric started, but she would never know what he thought. The driver slammed on the brakes, and the car skid as something appeared out of nowhere in front of them. Rel threw her arms around Eric and hugged him to her as tightly as she could, saving him from being thrown against the windshield during the rapid deceleration.

Before them was an enormous blue, black and purple dragon hovering on large black wings. Eric was saying something but she didn't spare him the notice. The beast's three heads began to glow, gathering energy as she slashed through the nylon restraints with her claws and threw the car door open. Eric protested but she pushed him out of the car and dove, shielding his body with hers as three intense beams of light tore the vehicle to pieces.

"Eric, what is going on?" She hissed at him as he picked himself up off the ground, the dragon landing and turning to study them.

"I have no idea," he mumbled, running a hand over himself to check for injury. "Can, can you fight that thing?"

"A Hydreigon? I haven't fought anything since I was a pup. Don't you have any weapons? A gun? In the car?"

"A what? What would I have that could possibly fend off a pokemon, especially one like that?"

"Well well, Professor Freyd," a new voice called from the forest's edge, a man slowly walking towards the now docile three headed dragon. "I'd say it was a surprise, but I've actually been waiting for you," the man said, a broad smile on his face as he walked up and pet one of his pokemon's three heads.

"Who are you?" Eric called out, sounding much calmer than his shaking hand hinted at. Rel clutched at his sleeve.

"I don't think it really matters, not to you anyway, I'm only here for your Unovan friend," he sneered, laughing at the stunned looks the two of them directed at him. "I was told to expect something a little less, human however. Hydreigon, hyper voice!"

The large dragon opened its three maws wide and roared, letting out the most devastating noise she'd ever heard. The blast of sound crashed into them like a solid wall, and she threw her paws over her ears and squeezed her eyes shut at the intense pressure. Under the stress of the attack, her illusion faltered and dropped, her overwhelmed mind unable to maintain the required concentration. The sound stopped.

"That's better," a muffled voice cut though the ringing in her ears. She opened her eyes slowly. Eric was on his knees cradling his head, blood trickling from his ears. The man with the Hydreigon had walked closer to them during the attack, somehow unaffected by the beast's powerful cry, holding a weapon.

"What do you want with me? How did you even know I would be here?" She snarled at him, trying to seem unafraid. The man met her growl with only a smile.

"We'll have plenty of time to get to know each other, but that can wait until you're more – agreeable." His voice was as calm as when he arrived, calm and horrifying. He fired. Two wires shot out and latched into her skin, bringing with them pain. Before she could even react, her muscles seized, every inch of her body feeling like it was being pummeled. She lost consciousness as her body fell to the asphalt.


	3. Control

**Warning**: If you began reading this story prior to this chapter's release, the **rating has changed from T to M**. This story very much so deserves an M rating so if there is content you may find questionable please do not continue. If you are worried about certain subjects please feel free to send me a message for a more comprehensive explanation as to the rating change. Enjoy!

* * *

Rel whimpered into the cold concrete below her, while her body protested at what it had been put through. A wave of nausea overwhelmed her, and she fought to keep from emptying her stomach, her body seeming to spin despite lying still. _What happened to me?_ There was nothing but pain and nausea. Every muscle hurt and attempts to move were fruitless, her heart beating slowly.

Tears streamed down her face from the corners of her closed eyes; she didn't know why she was crying, and she didn't care. Fog clouded her thoughts, she didn't know where she was, and it didn't seem like anyone noticed her pathetic form crippled on the ground. Tears pooled on the hard concrete, and nothing but silence and her gentle sobs.

The tears stopped eventually, though whether it had been minutes or days was unknown. She tried desperately to remember anything, to clear her clouded mind, but there was nothing. There had been a boat, and then driving in a car, and man with a Hydreigon...

"Eric," she croaked from her dry throat, and the word was mangled with her face still against the ground. The silence answered deafeningly. Memory of those last moments flooded back to her as she tried desperately to force her eyes open. He had to be there.

"Eric," she tried again in a hoarse whisper, her eyes opening to a blurry, dimly lit area. Slowly, painfully, she forced her eyes to open and close, trying to clear her vision. He couldn't be dead, they wouldn't have hurt him. The man had known about her, he would have known how useful Eric could have been, he wouldn't have... Eric couldn't be...

Drugged_._ She could think of nothing else. Fear, her erratic breathing, her heart should have been racing, but it beat lethargically in her chest. And the fog that ensnared her senses, no stun gun would have caused that. She needed to find out what was going on.

Slowly, painfully she brought a paw to her face, dragging the useless limb across the cement floor and bringing it to her tear dampened fur, wiping an eye. She couldn't see anything from where she was, face resting against the floor and barely able to move. Arduously she raised her elbow off the ground. Palm down, she pushed, leveraging her body up.

Pain. Agony blossomed from her neck, feeling as if she'd been beheaded. She collapsed with a gasp, sucking air into her lungs and writhing pitifully on the floor. It hurt. It hurt a lot. She wept until a comforting blackness descended over her.

Pain greeted her again as she woke slowly, though this time it was a dull ache instead of the cutting agony of before. The nausea and confusion were gone, yet she still had no idea of what was going on. She tested an arm. It moved sluggishly, but she had control over the limb this time. Cradling her head with one hand, she levered herself up with the other, pushing herself to her knees. She rose shakily but managed to sit up.

It was a largely empty room, the concrete floor and walls hinting that it was some kind of underground storage area or something of the sort. Aside from some crates however, there was nothing else. _Eric._ Her neck felt like it had been wrenched, causing her to have to twist her body awkwardly to look around or endure the excruciating pain. Her limbs were unsteady but worked.

The air was damp and heavy, and aside from the dim lights overhead, no indication to when or where exactly she was. Eric, the attack, the Hydreigon, the man. She tried to stay calm, to breathe, but it was useless. She hugged her knees tightly to her chest and shook. _He said he was waiting for me, does he want information? Money? There has to be a reason. And Eric, he had to be fine right? No one could just kill a man like that_.

Footsteps sounded from the other side of the room's solitary door, and she turned to glance at the entrance. She tried to give off an outward calm, not wanting to appear weak to her captor, but if anything she trembled harder. The heavy door grated on its hinges as it swung slowly inward.

"Ah I'm glad to see you're awake," the man said as he entered the room, shutting the door behind him. It was the same man who had attacked them on the road. "I was wondering when I'd be getting the chance to have a chat with you." The smile he wore was one of the most frightening expressions she'd ever seen, and had fear not frozen her where she was, she would have retreated to the far wall.

He walked up in front of her and extended a bottle with a clear liquid towards her. "Thirsty?" he asked, shaking the bottle slightly. "It's only water." She tried to reply but only managed in opening her mouth, her throat clenched in fear.

"I'm afraid I must insist," he said and thrust the bottle into her palm, waiting for her to grasp it. Once she did he sat down cross legged in front of her, mere inches away. Smiling. _He could have done whatever he wished when I was unconscious, he'd have no reason to poison me now. _Slowly she reached for the cap and opened the bottle, her shaking hand spilling a few drops onto her leg. She hesitated a moment, looking into those cold, dead eyes, but her parched throat won out and she gulped desperately at the cool liquid.

"Much better isn't it?" The man's eyes betraying his insincerity. Rel returned the cap and placed it next to her, her breathing ragged.

"Who are you? What do you want with me? Where's Eric?" Her questions came out as a squeak in the silence of the room. The man's expression never faltered.

"Don't rush yourself, we have plenty of time. As for who I am? You can call me Master. Your little professor friend? I had no use for him, you're the one I wanted." She shuddered at his words, what he left out an ominous void.

"Di-Did you, is he...?" She tried but she couldn't get the words to come out, the man's soothing smile curving into a wicked grin.

"Your concern for him is adorable, but in the end he begged and pleaded, offering you in exchange for his life." She recoiled from his words, unbelieving. The man's eye's finally showed life as he watched her reaction. _No, he's lying, Eric wouldn't have. If he's still alive. No he is alive, and he'll get help._

"You didn't say what you want with me, you obviously aren't interested in what I know, as Eric would have also known." Her fierce words were met only with laughter.

"No no, you are correct in that I'm not looking for information. In fact I'm not exactly sure what I want with you, which makes this all the more exciting." The gleam that had entered his eyes grew as he talked, looking hungrily at her. Those eyes scared her. He reached out, running a hand gently across her muzzle, stroking her fur. She tried to pull away but he grabbed her snout, pulling her towards him, forcing her to meet his gaze.

"You are such an interesting beast you are, so many possibilities." The relaxed, casual tone was gone now, his voice base and intense. "Taming you will be so much more, rewarding, than the shells that inhabit these lands. And having your powers under my control, well who knows, these simpletons have no knowledge or defenses against a Zoroark's illusion." His eyes burned into hers. He was insane, his hand keeping her jaw in an iron grip, forcing her to look into the depths of madness. She wanted to cry.

"I'd never help you," she growled through the hold he had on her, though she had to drop her eyes, unable to keep her nerve under that gaze. He released her with a shove and she fell back, catching herself on her hands.

The man laughed. "We will see." They were alone, he didn't have any pokemon with him, and the door behind him was shut. As weakened as she was, her claws could tear him apart. All she needed was to escape. As quick as her weakened body would allow, she lunged, swiping her red claws towards the man's confident grin. And her body froze.

Her claws, red as the blood they were ready to spill wavered inches from the man's unflinching face. He burst into raucous laughter.

"Do you think I'm an idiot? One of these Hoenn simpletons you were sent to develop? No. I'm sure you're familiar with the neural networking research, at least in passing, or more importantly, why it was banned shortly after live trials began. Well unlike you Unovans who are always so righteous and stuck up, Vasedra continued work on the concept.

"Ultimately the project was abandoned for the same reasons as why it was banned by Assembly edict, but there were a number of improvements made to the device." She watched his eyes light up in glee as he saw realization wash over her, her stomach sinking. "Yes. Well I leave you here to rest up a bit, we'll talk soon."

She barely noticed him leave, her chest tightening as she struggled for breath. _No, this is impossible, he can't have._ Her hand shook violently as she slowly reached back under her mane to the base of her neck. Trembling claws gingerly feeling at the incision. _No._ The last of her courage left her body in a rush, and she sagged to the floor, desperately trying to stave off the hysteria she felt. _What had he programmed in? _He had her claws right at his face, ready to tear him apart, and her body refused.

She curled up on the floor, a mixture of sobs and terrified laughter escaping her lips as tears dampened her fur. She hugged her bushy mane tightly, wrapping it around her. If he had done the operation in this filthy place then maybe infection would kill her. Eventually, she cried herself out.

Unfortunately dreams end. Rel woke, though she didn't feel any reason to. For a long time she just lay there, unable to find the motivation to move. She was more than a prisoner, more than a slave. Neural networking had shown incredible promise in truly integrating people with machines; far more than current cybernetics. The devices were small, fast, efficient and easily implantable. But there was a major drawback.

While many techniques were tried, no one working on the project had ever found a way to segregate to machine from the person's mind and body, essentially giving the device nearly complete control over the body. The technology was quickly banned, the potential for abuse too great. And now it was in Hoenn where no one would recognize it. In her.

Completely taking over another person was out of the question, the technology wasn't nearly robust enough for that. It could perform more simple actions though, such as apparently preventing her from attacking that man. And from what she read, simple feelings such as smell or taste had been successfully transmitted.

She picked one of her arms up, looking at it closely. If he had programmed it in so that she was forbidden to escape, then this room would be completely unnecessary. He could leave her in an open field and she would starve to death before ever being able to leave.

The claw she ran through the fur of her arm tickled, slowly tracing a path in the matted fur. One quick motion and nothing would be a problem. She sat, a large blood red claw hovering over her wrist. Whether it was herself or the device though, she couldn't do it. Her arm dropped to the floor as she moved to sit against one of the crates. _Please be alive Eric, please. Don't leave me to this_.

The heavy door swung open but she didn't even look up as footsteps entered the room.

"Oh cheer up, it's not that bad." The man's calm, almost compassionate voice was back, she could see his shadow fall over her as he approached. "Look, I've brought some food and water for my little Zoroark." Her face rose to look up at the beaming man.

"Please just tell me what you want, I can give you money, information, anything." Her pleas sounded pathetic even to her, but she could do nothing else. He sneered at her offer.

"Money? I have more than I know what to do with. Information? I live here in Hoenn, what need do I have for information? These backwards people wouldn't know what I was doing here if I told them, and there's no way that any of their laughable enforcement agencies would ever catch on without my knowing." He once again took a seat across from her, sitting with legs crossed on the floor.

"No, the only thing I want in life anymore is the thrill of living. I achieved power, made my fortune, and it bored me. So I came here, to this place inhabited by naive idiots to do whatever I wished. Let me ask you, have you ever felt the power of completely controlling another living sentient being?" She cowered back from the man, hugging her mane. Those maniacal eyes gleaming once again.

"Training these husks they consider pokemon here was interesting for a while, but I wanted more. To strip the very being and soul away, bending it to my will. I bet it will feel incredible. Think of the fun we can have." He looked straight at her, unblinking. Silence hung as she trembled, failing to meet the insane man's eyes. He was cruel for the sake of being cruel, there was no reason for him to do this to her. She tried to stop herself from shaking, clenching her sweating paws into fists, but it only made her shrink farther against the crate.

"But let's not get ahead of ourselves," his voice whispered very close to her. Having taken her eyes off the man he had moved in closer, his face inches from hers. His hot breath tickling her fur. "You have a busy day tomorrow, you should eat something." He trailed a hand gently across her angular face. She tried to back away from him but the crate trapped her. The man stood a moment later. A sad whimper escaped her lips and brought a smile to the man's face, her complete inability to control herself a disgrace.

The food he spoke of was two bowls, one containing water, the other some kind of kibble. "I'm not going to eat that, I'm not some animal."

"You can do this willingly or be forced. And you are an animal, you're my animal." He didn't raise his voice, but the threat was loud and clear. She would not abase herself in front of him. The glower she received made her squirm, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction, at least that's what she thought. A cry tore itself from her throat as a whip lashed across her back. She fell forward, grasping the back of her shoulders where the blow came from but felt nothing, no welt, no blood.

"Now are we feeling more agreeable or shall I continue?" It was an emotionless inquiry, no anger or expectation. The next blow landed across her stomach. She curled in on herself with a strangled yelp, trying to protect herself from the invisible blows.

"If that's what you choose." The man grabbed her by the mane and dragged her painfully towards the bowls, thrusting her face into the food. And she ate. Shame and pain dragged the tears from her eyes as she ate, like some wild beast.

"You will eat everything before I return. Rest, you will fight tomorrow." The man's emotions changed at the drop of a hat, and he strode out of the room, leaving her to endure her humiliation in solitude.

Rel hated herself for what she'd just done. Cowering in front of that sadistic man and then eating like some mindless animal. And she had eaten, the gnawing hunger making her feed from the bowl. She couldn't even look at it.

Her fur was matted and lost its glossy sheen from going so long without washing. She didn't even know how long it had been since the attack and her subsequent capture; the room contained no indication of time. _Eric will find me, he'll get me out. Or Mewtwo will, he said he'd watch over me, that I'd see him again_. But the hopes seemed hollow in her head.

Quietly she dragged herself to one of the room's corners and curled up. This wasn't supposed to happen, it had to be a nightmare. Closing her eyes she thought of the boat, hoping that's she'd wake up bored with Eric bemoaning the ship's rocking. To start over.

The morning, she guessed as there was nothing to indicate time, started with the heavy door swinging open and crashing into the wall.

"Get up," the man's stony voice called, not even bothering to enter the room. Rel rose slowly, her body feeling much closer to normal after eating and getting some restful sleep. "Follow," she was commanded and the man walked off down the corridor leading away from the room.

Not wanting to antagonize the man so early, she did as she was told, stretching her limbs out as she walked. While her neck was still a little bit stiff, the rest of her body felt fine, the invisible blows she had felt left no indication that they'd happened.

The hallway was dark and unlit, entirely made out of concrete just like where she was held. A steep set of stairs led upwards, and she followed close on the man's heels. An enormous warehouse greeted her as she climbed the last stairs and walked out. It was filled with all manner of things. Shipping containers somehow stacked inside loomed over them at one side of the complex. Rows of ancient looking monitors lined another section of wall. A vast open area containing cracks and small craters spread across a good expanse of the interior.

It was impressive to say the least, that such a large indoor area was constructed, let alone this one man could afford to build it. Maybe he was as wealthy as he had hinted.

"There is a shower in the far corner, go clean yourself up, you're disgusting." His voice was cold, but she gazed to where he pointed. She hesitated a moment longer, unsure if he wanted her to just go or if she would be escorted, but when he didn't move she scurried off in the indicated direction.

The shower, if it could be called that, was more or less a spigot extending out of the wall and hanging over a pit where the water would drain. There was no way that she saw for adjusting temperature, so she stepped into the icy water and began to scrub herself off the best she could. She gasped as the frigid water shocked her body and mind, her chest tightening at the uncomfortable cold.

There were towels hanging from hooks she hadn't seen and she grabbed one, quickly drying herself off. The cold waters had cleared her head of the fog and self pity. If she was to escape she needed to think clearly. She was no coward. She wouldn't just lay down and die for this psychopath, her life had never been easy, and she would overcome this as well. _He's insane, he'll slip up eventually and I can escape_. She just needed to keep her head down and stay observant.

Taking her time heading back she examined her surroundings a little more closely. A lot of the technology in the building looked to be of Hoenn design, bulky computer monitors with keyboards, noisy heat producing devices. There were some items however that were clearly not of Hoenn origin, and she suspected that the device implanted in her neck was not the only one from the Core nations.

The ceiling was also lined with devices ranging from simple antennas most likely for some Hoenn devices to complex systems that looked conspicuously like aura type wave disruptors. So he had this place well defended against everything, not just the natives. None of that really mattered to her though, not with the device in her neck. There had to be a way around it.

"You took your time," the man spat, Rel met his gaze defiantly. "Now get in the arena," he said, pointing to the large open area she had seen before, only now there was a Hydreigon in it.

Rel blinked. "I don't think-" but she was cut off.

"If I wanted to hear the useless drivel coming out of your mouth I would have asked," and he gave her a shove towards the battlefield. Her heart began to quicken with each step she took towards the menacing beast. The last time she'd fought anyone was when she was a Zorua, and then it had only been playing around, she was no fighter.

Three sets of eyes glared at her as she entered the arena, watching hungrily. The beast let out a deafening roar from its main head, large fangs dripping in anticipation. She couldn't do this. Even if her typing had been better the pokemon was just too big.

"I'll even let you take the first swing uncontested," a taunting voice came from her side, the man laughing as he watched on with interest. Rel glanced up, forcing her hands steady and trying to think of something, anything that she could do. She ran.

Moving quickly she launched herself at her imposing foe. The creature watched with disinterest as she quickly closed the gap and leapt, dragging her claws against the monster's exposed stomach. The Hydreigon only laughed as she fell lightly to her feet before she was struck by one of creature's heads. The limb crashed into her with a crunch as she felt her body thrown into the ground. Stars danced across her vision as she tried to stand. Adrenaline numbed the pain as her mind scrambled, trying to regain her bearings.

"That was pathetic, it's astounding you were even allowed to live up until now," the voice jeered. "You're not even worth the time, or are you holding back?" Rel got shakily to her feet, coughing. She wavered, clutching at the pain in her side, Hydreigon looming. _Focus, I need to snap out of it._ "Dragon rush!"

She didn't even have time to react as Hydreigon began to glow and blur, moving with impossible speed. The dragon crashed into her with terrifying force. Agony blinded her as her tiny form was crushed beneath the enormous dragon, the blow ending the battle. Hydreigon lifted itself from her ruined body.

Unbidden tears rolled down her face as she gasped for air. Her instinctual need to breathe forcing shattered ribs to twist within her in searing pain. She writhed on the ground with only some of her limbs responding, one of her arms twisted impossibly underneath her. Blood overwhelmed her senses. She could taste it, smell it, her blood.

"Worthless." A shadow passed over her. Her only working eye was blurred by tears, but it could only be one person. It was like being struck by lightning as the man grabbed her mangled arm and lifted her ruined body. She couldn't even fill her lungs enough to scream, instead releasing a gurgling whimper, blood running down her chest from her mouth. _It will all be over soon, please be alive Eric, and don't let this be for nothing._

She wished she could have felt fear, or regret, but at that moment she felt nothing. Blood ran thickly through her fur, hot and sticky. And as her muscles spasmed uselessly, calm washed over her. The cruel, unbearable agony was still there, but her mind broke away from that part of her body, seemingly floating above it. She didn't care. Her life had been stolen away, but it felt so insignificant now, so futile.

Her racing heart had started to slow, beating weakly inside of her chest. It was cold. Each choking breath filled her lungs with less air, and crimson life ran freely from her gasping mouth. The man dropped her to the ground as a fire roared within her. An incredible heat coursed through her body, bringing her back.

Her chest convulsed and she cleared her lungs, a large amount of blood forcing its way out of her mouth and painting the floor red. A rattling gasp ripped from her throat as her body desperately tried to feed itself air as she collapsed back to the ground. He was saving her, what had he done? She began to pant as the inferno filled her, life returning before blackness overtook her.

"Eat." The harsh voice called her mind back to consciousness. Slowly she picked her head off the floor, her nostrils filled with the metallic stink of blood. _I'm...alive?_ She didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the though. "I said eat," the voice commanded again and she opened her eyes.

It was the same room she had first woken in, the underground storage area. Her throat burned and she didn't care if he watched, she dove for the bowl of water and drank. Flecks of blood dropped from her matted fur but she ignored it, greedily sating her thirst. When he was satisfied, the man returned above, Rel glaring at his back as he left.

The fight had been completely unnecessary, it had been decided before it begun. Its only purpose had been to humiliate her. Clutching the bowl tightly she began to eat, her body starving after what it had to repair. Rel retreated to the corner and watched the single entrance to the room while she fed herself with a trembling hand. Blood crunched sickly in her matted fur, but she couldn't go back upstairs, she couldn't face him.

She had felt death, death at the hands of that immense dragon. Her single attack barely marked the beast's hide while its own attack should have killed her. _I was powerless, there was nothing I could have done to stop it._ She curled up in the corner, attempting to steady her hand as she ate. _I can get out of this somehow, it will be okay, not long now._ She only wished she believed herself.

No one came to bother her down in the storage room. The man had left the door open and hadn't commanded her to stay put, but she had no desire to go above anyway. She huddled in the corner, letting the hatred towards her insane captor fill her as she pretended, pretended that it wasn't fear that crippled her. Despite her exhaustion however, she wouldn't let herself fall asleep, she had to stay alert, watchful, had to...

Rel jerked awake some time later, how long precisely she had no clue. There was more food left for her and, she ate it without hesitation, ignoring the humiliation of being fed like livestock. _I'm not an animal, no matter what he does._ After finishing she returned to her corner and thought. There was nothing else for her to do.

During the second day after being healed the man returned. She had snuck up the night before and showered to get her blood out of her fur, but hadn't seen any other sign of life. For how large the complex was, the few times she'd spent above showed very little activity.

"Upstairs," he commanded and turned, not waiting to see if she followed. It shamed her how quickly she did follow, but she didn't want him to hurt her, and she knew he wouldn't hesitate. He was waiting for her above, and he lead her into the arena where luckily there was no Hydreigon to be seen. She still shuddered at the place where she nearly died though.

"Make yourself invisible," the man commanded, waiting impatiently.

She blinked at him. "With my illusion powers?"

"Unless you know of another way to do it. You must be useful for something," he spat, waiting for her.

"I've never really been-" but she was cut off.

"I don't want your worthless excuses, I want you to make yourself fucking invisible." She cringed against his words but closed her eyes, concentrating. She had never really worked on her illusions, and it was hard enough to concentrate under the best circumstances. Making something invisible required one to bend the light around the object they wanted hidden; she knew that much. Under the watchful gaze of her captor, she set the illusion around herself, hoping desperately that it worked.

"I know it must be difficult for such a stupid animal to figure out, but invisible means I shouldn't see you." The words were punctuated by a blow, one of the immaterial whips striking her side. She let out a cry, falling to her knees on the concrete floor.

"This was the best that freak who leads Unova could offer? No wonder that professor didn't even try put up a fight over you." Another blow. "Mewtwo must have figured this was the easiest to get rid of such an incompetent beast." Her claws grasped where the invisible whips had struck, trying to hold back her tears in front of the man. _He's lying, Mewtwo didn't want me to leave, he cares about me. I bet he's looking for me right now, and so is Eric, he wouldn't have abandoned me either._

"Again, make yourself invisible." She hastily wrapped herself in another illusion, trying to hide from him as much as comply with the order. A tear fell from her face as she looked down, her outline making a ripple in the air where she should be invisible, and the illusion faltered as fear churned her stomach. He was going to hurt her again.

"I see speaking to you has little effect on that simple mind of yours," he jeered, slowly walking around her. A hand ran up the fur of her back, and his voice whispered close in her ear. "I should kill you instead of wasting my time trying to teach a mindless animal such as yourself, but I guess you're just lucky I'm so patient."

"I-I don't know how," she whined as her body tensed from the anticipated blows.

"Is that insipid voice of yours the only thing you know how to use?" he asked pulling away from her. "And I believe I told you to call me Master." Rel screamed and stumbled away from the man, clawing at her chest. Her skin burned as if a white hot brand had been thrust against her.

"Is this what I must do to get through to that feeble brain of yours?" He snarled.

"P-Please stop this," she begged.

"How do you address me?!"

"Master!" She sobbed. "Master please stop!" The pain ended as she heard him walking away.

"Get out of my sight, scum. And the next time I see that worthless hide of yours you better be able to make it disappear." Attempting to control herself brought little success, her chest still burned from whatever he had done to her. After a time she managed to stop hyperventilating and pulled herself off the ground. _I'm not useless_. She dragged herself back to the storage room, unsure of where else to go and wanting to be alone. _Please hurry, anybody._

It was cold underground, and there was nothing but the hard concrete to lay on. She hugged her mane tightly too herself, wrapping it around her as best she could while curling up in the corner. Why did he do this? Was there a purpose or did he just enjoy hurting her, enjoy belittling her. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. She wasn't useless.

Nothing had changed when she next woke up. She scratched at the ground listlessly with one of her red claws. There was no point. The man had to have a neural computer of his own, that was the only way he could have made her feel those blows. If that was the case however, she could do nothing. She had tried to access the device in her own neck, but it must be only able to send output to her body, as her efforts had gotten nowhere.

And that meant he could torture her without physically harming her. Whatever he did wouldn't kill her. There was no escape. She would never obey him, but what if she couldn't help it? What if he continued to torment her until she broke? Her stomach growled but she couldn't work up the motivation to eat, instead waiting for the man to return, to hurt her again. She watched the door intently, but he never came, leaving her alone in the open cell.

Even if she had the energy, there was no reason to look around. The man could subdue her with a thought, and his Hydreigon would crush her. He had shown just how easily her life could be snuffed out. So instead she closed her eyes, wishing that everything would just go away, and she would be forgotten.


	4. Tested

Time didn't change in her open cell. The florescent lights above were always on, shining their unnatural light down on her. Rel didn't know how long it had been anymore. It could have been only a few weeks, though it felt like years. She would give almost anything for just a glimpse of the sun again. Escape.

It was a thought she found herself pushing to the back of her mind once again. There was no reason to dwell on it; she wasn't going anywhere. That man whose name she still didn't know owned her. Her master. He would probably be coming down for her again soon.

Ever since that first time, the man had brought her up daily and forced her to perform illusions for him. For what purpose he was doing it Rel had no idea. He didn't want anything exotic or entertaining. Fire, smoke, invisibility, various human forms, but none of it seemed to have a purpose. And for every failure she was punished, every success ignored. He didn't understand how hard it was, and the fact that she was trying her best for him was even worse. But the pain, he was ruthless.

Rel ran a paw through her once lustrous fur. Now it lay in a mess, dull and lifeless. There was food, if it could even be called that, a tasteless, dry substance. Nutrients and nothing more, there was no pleasure in it, just something to keep her alive. And if she didn't eat, he would hurt her until she did. Her hand shook.

As she sat up on the cold, concrete floor, Rel wrapped her bushy mane around herself, hugging it to her. There was nothing for her to sleep on, just the cold ground, and she spent a lot of time asleep, as much as she could. If she could never wake to this place again, she would. They had to be looking for her, and that was the only thing that kept her going.

Rel dragged herself to where the food was and ate slowly. She had no desire to eat, but it would dull the ache of hunger, and it would save her from more suffering at the man's sadistic hand. It was like eating ash. After stomaching as much as she could bring herself to, Rel sat back against one of the walls. With nothing but time, she hugged her mane tightly, one of the only comforts she still had.

Footsteps clicked against the bare floor from the hallway that led to her concrete box. There was only one person who ever came to see her.

"Get up," the man's voice called, cold and demanding, and she obeyed. Rel dragged herself to her feet, not taking her eyes off the floor. Those cold features had been emblazoned into her mind; she didn't need to look up to feel the contempt he felt for her. The two of them made their way up to the main room of the facility, as Rel wondered what it would be this time.

The man lead her to the large battle arena which for the second time wasn't empty, but Hydreigon was nowhere in sight. Instead, against the far wall, a white and red furred pokemon was chained. The Zangoose hissed at them as they approached.

"I don't underst-"

"Kill it," the man commanded.

Rel jerked back and looked up at him, eyes wide. "What?"

"I said kill it," he spat. A hand grabbed her by the head and thrust her towards the chained pokemon. "Tear its throat out, kill it."

Rel fell awkwardly to her knees from the push, catching herself with a hand, still in shock from what he was asking. Slowly she looked up into the pokemon's pink eyes. Zangoose growled fiercely at her, tugging at the bindings holding its hands and feet.

"Kill. It. That's an order, and don't you dare disobey me." The man's words chilled her as she looked up at the struggling Zangoose. Sharp teeth gleamed as Zangoose bared its fangs at Rel's approach. She placed a clawed hand against the chained pokemon's fur, feeling it racing heart. Zangoose snarled.

"Kill it!"

"I can't," Rel whispered, unable to look Zangoose in the eye. "I can't do it, I-" but the man didn't let her finish. Heavy whip blows peppered her back, making her grunt in pain as she fell to the ground. She writhed, but no longer tried to ward off the invisible lashings, it would be no use. The blows stopped, leaving her gasping on the floor. There was no way she would bend this time. Creating illusions was one thing, but to kill an innocent pokemon, especially chained up and helpless. Not even he could make her do that.

"You're only making this harder on both of you. Just end it, look at how scared he is. Tear his throat out, it will be quick. Don't make it harder for him," the man taunted. "Or maybe you enjoy watching him squirm, helpless to fend you off. You can smell the fear can't you? Do you enjoy this perhaps?"

"No! I won't." And the pain returned. Rel screamed this time. The acrid stench of singed fur should have filled the air as burning irons touched her. Red hot pokers licked her arms, caressed her ribs and stomach.

"Please stop," Rel begged as the brands assaulted her.

"Then kill it," the man snarled, briefly relenting.

"I-I can't, I can't do it, not that."

"Then this is as it must be. You are doing this to yourself. Only you can end it." Her captor was a very creative person, and her sobs seemed to inspire him. Electric shocks, knives that sliced and tore, burning metal pressed against her most sensitive skin. It was too much; she would do anything to make it stop. Even damn herself. With a bestial roar she lifted herself from the ground, and threw herself at Zangoose. The pain stopped. Rel half laid against the chained pokemon, unable to stand on her own. She could feel its heart racing, smell the fear as her face was pressed against red and white fur, a clawed paw reaching for Zangoose's throat

"Please don't kill me," Zangoose whispered, and Rel froze.

"Y-you can talk?" Rel asked with a mix of horror and surprise.

"Of course I can, please don't kill me, I don't want to die, my family, my-my mate, she..." Tears ran down the Zangoose's fur, the fight having left him. He was now slumped against the metal bindings. Rel knew very little of the pokemon who lived outside the Core nations. They were different from her and the pokemon she knew, dormant as they were called. But it had talked to her. _No_.

Rel ran a claw through the bushy fur of the Zangoose's neck, feeling him try and pull away from her. She cried into his warm chest.

"Well? Do it, kill! You're just tormenting the poor thing. Stop toying with him you sick fuck and end it!"

A blunt object struck Rel across the back. "I'll do anything, just not this, please not this. Anything else, I can't do it, please don't make me." When her master saw that she wasn't going to do it, he brought Rel sobbing to her knees again.

Pain was the only thing she processed anymore. Pain that should have killed her. She wished it would. She'd give anything for the release of death, but it was denied her. Instead, her only option was pain. Why did the Zangoose have to talk? It was no longer an innocent animal. Dormant or not, it was an intelligent, sentient pokemon. Murder was the ultimate infringement of a person's natural rights. _I can't..._

But as her screams rang through the warehouse, she could feel herself giving in. _It's just a dormant, it doesn't really understand. He would kill it anyway. I could make it quick, painless. _Excuses, rationalizations, but they sang so sweetly to her. Pain dragged her tortured body closer to the Zangoose as if she no longer controlled her limbs. Rel ran her paws up Zangoose, feeling his fur, using him to help pick herself up off the floor. Tears had dampened the fur around her eyes. The physical pain had ceased. Each breath was ragged as she stood, bringing herself up to look Zangoose directly in the eyes. Eyes that looked back petrified.

"P-Please, please don't, my family, I, we just-" Zangoose blurted out, shaking in his bindings. His eyes begged her very soul.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Rel choked out as she ran a paw across the fur of Zangoose's neck.

"H-He said he'd let me go, if you didn't kill me. Please."

"I'm so sorry." In Rel's mind, every fiber of her being was screaming, pleading with her to stop. But she was weak, she couldn't take the pain any more. She'd do anything to make it stop. "Forgive me." With one movement, she betrayed all of her most fundamental beliefs. Blood. There was so much of it. The wet gasps that now came from Zangoose's throat sent Rel to her knees. She sobbed uncontrollably into her victim's chest, whispering endless apologies. Zangoose thrashed against her, struggling frantically against the chains as his life poured from his throat.

Rel hugged the dying pokemon, burying her face in his soft fur. Blood soaked into her fur, warm and thick, but she couldn't leave him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Eventually, the movement stopped. The gasping stopped, and Zangoose was still, only held up by the bonds. With one last sob into the pokemon's still warm chest she threw herself from him and emptied her stomach on the ground. _I'm a monster._ Without thinking Rel wiped her mouth with the back of a paw. A very bloody paw. If there had been anything left in her stomach she would have vomited again. The metallic scent overwhelmed her senses. It was still warm.

The silence that had fallen over the arena horrified her. She wished her master would come back and torture her, make her pay for what she had done. A shaking claw tried to open her own neck as tears splashed to the ground, but it was a futile attempt. Her master wouldn't allow her to die, to escape this fate. _I killed him, my own hands._ Rel cried herself to sleep.

It was still dark when she woke, tormented awake by dreams. Nightmares where she killed again. Zoroark's lifeless hung from the wall, standing accusingly over her. She had to get away from it, seeing her handiwork.

Cold water hit her skin after Rel had retreated to the shower. But no matter how hard she scrubbed, the blood never left her dark fur. It wasn't visible, but she could feel the thick liquid covering her hands. The warm blood marking her as a murderer. Tears mixed with the cold water as Rel shook beneath the torrent. There was nothing that would make up for what she had done, for what she had become. And in those last few moments, before she had slit the poor Zoroark's throat, she had wanted to do it. Anything to make the pain stop, a selfish desire in which she would kill another. Death would be a blessing.

The following days passed in a fog. Rel couldn't bring herself to eat. She spent as little time awake as possible. The only thing worse than her nightmares was being awake to face her reality. Her master didn't seem interested in her anymore either, as he didn't come to drag her out of the least secure yet inescapable cell. Maybe he would just let her wither away down here. But then what did it even matter any more? What more could be done to her?

"Get up."

Rel's eyes snapped open. It had been too much to hope. She followed silently back up towards the warehouse, her master not giving any other commands. But when they reached the top of the stairs, he led her back to the arena, and she froze at what was there.

"No, not again. Not this." Rel's voice shook. It was a Linoone this time. "Why?" she whispered, starring in horror at the chained pokemon.

"Because I need to know that you'll do anything I ask of you," her master said, shoving her forward. "And I thought you enjoyed it last time. You dragged it out marvelously, you practically terrified that poor Zangoose to death," he laughed. "Now, kill it."

Rel couldn't do it, not again. Linoone didn't try and make a brave showing like the Zangoose. In fact the bound pokemon didn't even look up at their voices. It was complete resignation; there was no fight left in it. She still couldn't do it.

And it began again. Linoone didn't look up as her screams rent the air while she writhed in front of him. This time however, she could already feel her resolve slipping away. What was the point in trying to fight it anymore? She was too weak to fight it, to endure the pain. And what was one more murder, she had already crossed the line, blackened her soul. There was no going back. Slowly, she pulled herself towards her victim.

Linoone's fur was soft against her paws. The ferret-like pokemon shied away from her touch but never looked up at her.

"I don't want to die," it mumbled, sending chills through her tortured body. It wasn't enough to stop her though.

"I-I can't resist him," Rel cried, bending down close to the small pokemon. "I don't want you to die, but I can't. I'm so sorry." She cradled the pokemon as best she could, stroking its soft fur gently, and she slit its throat. Rel couldn't help the sobs as she felt Linoone thrash in her arms. She held Linoone tight until it was over. Agonizing minuets passed until the wet gargling stopped. Movement stopped. And blood covered her, its thick scent permeating the air.

"Pathetic," a voice came from behind her but said nothing more as footsteps retreated from behind. Rel didn't care. She held the still form of the corpse and cried. Cried because of what she had done, what she was turning into, what the world had done to her. There was nothing she could do to change it.

"I'm sorry." Tears still ran down Rel's cheeks as she spoke to the body. "I never wanted anything like this. Nothing like this was supposed to happen. I just wanted to help people. Mewtwo, Professor Eric, the people of this country. Maybe even the pokemon here someday. That's all I wanted."

But the hypocrisy of her thoughts were never more apparent than right then as she cradled the small corpse, soaked in its blood. There was no one coming to save her. This was all that was left; this is what she was now.

Blood and tears both traced a path as Rel made her way to the shower in a daze. The water would never remove the blood from her though, not truly. Once under the cold force of the simple jet, she couldn't hold herself together anymore. With a feral scream Rel collapsed to the floor. Her body forced her face away from where the water pooled, forced her claws to stop just past dimpling the skin on her wrist, on her neck. It was a futile struggle.

She thrashed on the floor, pink water swirling around her. If only it was her blood coloring the liquid. After a while Rel simply lie there. Lie and wait in defeat as Linoone had. But there would be no release from this waiting for her.

Time didn't matter to Rel. It was all the same, nothing changed, and nothing would change. She finally made the effort to leave the shower and drag herself back down into her concrete cell. Why she even bothered she couldn't say, but maybe he would leave her be. Maybe just this once. Forever.

When she arrived, she went to her corner and sank to the ground. Her fur was a mess, she couldn't remember the last time she'd eaten, but there was no way she could stomach anything right then. _I should just be put down_, and with that final though, Rel closed her eyes and slept.

With a jerk Rel was thrown awake. A surprised gasp escaped her lips as she looked around, only to see her master dragging her to the middle of the concrete room.

"What are-" Rel stammered.

"Shut up," her master said, cutting her off and throwing her to the ground. "Now, I must apologize. As of late I've been all business, but things have been busy. And with your arrival I have been preparing a great many things. But now that we've been working together I feel like it's time that we get to know each other a little better." Her master stepped over her and sat down on her stomach, knees pinning her arms to her side. He smiled down at her.

Rel was frozen, unsure of what to do or what her insane master was planning on doing to her. Her eyes nervously looked towards a long, thin device in his right hand, but his words brought her attention back to his face.

"You know it's exciting, having you here. I haven't been able to talk with anyone from the Core since I left. Quite a few years ago now. It's just a shame that everything that comes out of your mouth is unintelligible drivel, but then I guess there's no helping it" He placed the device on the ground next to her head and brought his hand to run along the side of her face. She jerked away from his touch but he didn't relent.

"But a Zoroark, well, this pitiful excuse for what they call civilization over here has no defenses against your powers. You remember why your kind was all but wiped out in the past. And for good reason. Untrustworthy, deceitful, you were dangerous. And now that I have you..." He trailed a finger along her jaw and to her chin.

Rel bared her fangs. "I-I won't help you. Besides, there's only one of me."

"Oh come now, even you must know what we could accomplish together, even with just you. Imagine the fun we could have," he said with a broad smile. "And you will do as I ask. I admit you have fought valiantly, but that just makes it all the more enjoyable. And in the end, you will be all the more loyal. But now that you bring it up, there is something we must discuss." Her master picked up the thing he had placed down and tapped her on the nose with the thin, metal portion of it. The tip was pointy with an addition symbol on the end. The other side was a handle. It looked like some kind of primitive construction tool.

Rel didn't know why he had the tool, but she couldn't imagine it was going to be good for her. And the dark look that came over her master's face didn't do anything to calm her fears. She trembled beneath him.

"If you don't start cooperating, we will have a hard time working together." He shifted his grip on the tool, holding it by the end opposite the handle. "I have a job for you, and I really do need you to listen, cleaning up messes out here is such a pain." In one quick motion he slammed he handle against the side of her muzzle. Pain lanced through her face at the impact, bringing tears to her eyes. She tried to bring a paw to her injured face but her hands were trapped at her side.

Her master grabbed her around the muzzle with a surprisingly strong grip. "Do you know why I left? I'm sure you don't, you seem young, naive, innocent to what those monsters you call legendary pokemon are really up to behind the scenes. I worked for them.

"They gave us a lot of orders, a lot of money, and not many restrictions. But they were quick to vilify us when our research made it to the public eye, and as the acting head of the research company, I was the one who received the blame. Not that I wasn't innocent in the whole thing of course. I always did enjoy my work. It presented so many enticing opportunities." The tip of the metal tool began to dig into her shoulder. Rel grit her teeth against the pressure of the blunt yet sharp tip. "The neural computer just doesn't have the same intimacy," he leaned in close to give her a wicked smile.

Rel couldn't help it, and let out a scream as the tool plunged into the flesh of her shoulder. "Why?" she gasped out.

"Your Mewtwo is no better you know," he said, levering the tool and causing fresh screams. "He knows who I am, and I'll bet that he knows exactly where you are right now. He could even be watching this right now."

"Shut up, you're lying," Rel snarled through the pain. Her master pulled the tool out of her body and punched her across the face.

"Never speak to me like that," he growled. "But I assure you he does. The device in your arm is still transmitting, and I am not blocking the frequency. It's been over two weeks, you think he doesn't have eyes on this region? He knows where you are."

"No," Rel panted, "that's not true."

He chuckled. "Adorable." He brought the tool under her chin, pressing up painfully. "But stop kidding yourself. Or don't, I don't care, but what I do care, is that you listen. Now the next time I tell you to kill something, human or pokemon, you will do it without hesitation, do you understand?" He pressed harder. Rel tried to shake her head in protest, but the metal tip dug painfully into her chin.

"I'm not asking. You have already killed. Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it." The terrifying gleam shone in his eyes as he moved in close, keeping his voice low. "I watched as you ended their lives, killed them, permanently removed them from the world. I know that feeling, know what it looks like, know what it feels like. And I know you felt it to."

Rel shook her head violently, the tool cutting into her flesh but she freed herself from it. "No, you made me do it, forced me to," she said, squeezing her eyes shut, not looking at his knowing eyes.

"I didn't force you to, you didn't have to do it. You wanted to. You killed them, only you."

Rel sputtered as tears flooded her vision. "Stop lying, I didn't! I didn't." But the fight had died out of her. She had felt something as she killed them. Relief at the pain ending, but was there more? So many emotions were running through her at the time. Could she have enjoyed it? No, she was an abomination, but wouldn't a monster like herself enjoy it?

"Ah, I can see the realization in your eyes. Then I trust we won't have any further problems correct? Good." Rel stopped fighting, lost in the dark corners of her mind.

"I thought about capturing you, to mark you as mine, but you aren't worth the cost of one of the petty containment balls humans use in these lands. Even as insignificant as the cost may be. So I decided on something special, just for you. It will always remind you of who you belong to, in case you forget," he grinned wickedly at her and stood up. Rel tried to rise but he kicked her onto her stomach and brought a knee down on her back.

"What are you-" but she didn't have to wait long. The tool her master had was brought to her back, and then it was dug into her skin. It was sharp enough to tear open her hide, but blunt and jagged enough to rip wide gashes. Rel let out a scream into the cold concrete below her as her flesh was rent by the man on top of her back.

"You are forever mine," a voice growled into her ear, and then he was gone. Walking back down the hallway towards the warehouse above, leaving Rel to weep gently into the ground. A warm dampness spread along her back and she could smell the blood leaking from her shoulder. The pain didn't go away this time like it did when he used the computer implanted in her neck.

Her back burned, and she could feel the deep, jagged cuts that her master had left. She didn't even want to try moving her left arm. The shoulder he had stabbed her in still felt as if the metal object was digging around the joint. Hopefully he had done permanent damage and crippled her. Maybe then he'd let her die.

Rel had fallen asleep in pain, and awoke in agony. Thirst parched her mouth, but her bowl was at the other side of the room. Movement was torture. Tears stung her eyes as she tried to use her good arm to drag herself. Even the slight movement caused the dried blood on her back to crackle and rip. Her wounds burned with the onset of infection. And her shoulder...

She tried, smearing blood across the concrete a few feet before she collapsed, the pain exceeded her need to drink. Instead she lay there, unable to do anything but gasp, wishing for a drink and fantasizing about an end to the pain. Rel tried to move her left arm. Blinding pain like lightning shot through her body, and she blacked out.

Everything was a blur. Pain. Shadows. Thirst. Hot. Pain. She remembered little of it, and what she did was indistinguishable from fevered nightmares. The concrete cell was the same as it had been when she came to, her mind still cloudy. She moved gingerly. With her good hand, Rel felt at her shoulder, gently feeling the blood crusted fur. The skin below was tender but healed. It would scar. Rising, she checked herself. Her arm worked well enough, and while her back was still sore, she could move. Hunger and thirst dominated her mind.

Rel practically dove onto the bowls that held food and water provided by her master. Her skin felt tight as she moved, and dried blood snagged her fur, but at the moment she only had one thing on her mind. Once she was finished, she fell to the ground, exhausted as her mind spun. She tried to remember everything that had happened.

He had lied to her. Mewtwo _was_ looking for her, and she hadn't wanted to kill those pokemon, never wanted anything like that. It made her sick. Her shoulder seemed to work fine, but how long had she been out for it to heal? In fact, judging by the blood still smeared on the floor, she had lost quite a lot.

Hesitantly she reached for her back to feel out where her hide had been shredded. Dry blood still matted her fur heavily, but she could feel where the skin was tender underneath. There was a pattern, though in her current feeble mindedness she couldn't make out what it was. She would have plenty of time to figure it out though; she would carry those marks for the rest of her life.

"Good, you've eaten." His voice was calm and arrogant. Rel barely looked up at him, afraid of what he wanted with her this time. "Now, come with me, we're going out into the world today. I'd like to try something new for a change, I'm sure you'll enjoy it," he sneered.

"Please don't, I don't want to," Rel whispered into the ground.

"Ungrateful bitch. You owe me your life twice over now for saving you. Now get going."

Rel watched as he turned her back to her but didn't wait long before getting up to follow. What was the point anymore. Resisting him was a laughable ideal; she knew she would break as soon as he began to torture her. She would do anything he wanted and she knew it.

"Go clean yourself up, you're disgusting," her master said once they were above ground, and Rel slunk off to the shower. "And be quick about it," he called after her.

The cold waters didn't even manage to shock Rel out of her stupor. Dried blood didn't come out of her fur easily, especially without warm water, and tugging at the clumped fur hurt the tender skin beneath. It wasn't fully healed, though if what her master had said was true, and he had no reason to lie, he had done something to heal her. Though whatever he had done was only partially successful. He could have healed her fully, and not left any marks behind. Unova had procedures that would clear her of the scarring, but for her life here, they would be a constant reminder.

She ran a paw over the mark on her shoulder. Her gray fur covered up the new pink flesh below, but even once it had scarred over it would still be visible. The marks on her back would hopefully be covered by her mane and fur, but there was nothing to reflect her injured back for inspection. Her flowing, unmarred coat had always been one of her favorite features, next to her eyes. Fashion had never interested her, but Seon had always said her fur was beautiful. None of that mattered anymore though. She would never see him, or any of them again, but now anyone who saw her would see the marks her master had left.

After she cleaned herself the best she could in the frigid waters, she dried herself off and returned to where her master usually waited for her.

"You still look like shit," he glared as Rel walked towards him.

"I tried. I-I'm sorry," Rel mumbled.

"Of course, why would you be able to do anything correctly," he snorted. "Come." The way he lead was one Rel hadn't seen before. A long, poorly lit hallway stretched away from the main room. Thinking about it now, there could be a number of hidden or unnoticed passages through the huge interior. As soon as she began thinking about it though Rel pushed the tiny voice down. There was no use in wasting time with frivolous thoughts.

The passage was long, and made the same way as the room she was kept in. Stark concrete with barely enough light to see. Once the two of them reached the end, her master entered numbers into a keypad, and a huge door began to swing open. It was thick, and locked with three large metallic bars that retracted into the door. Obviously not something an average warehouse would be equipped with.

When she followed her master outside though, she realized how no one ever found him out. Besides the door they just left through, there was nothing to indicate there was anything but a large hill there with a dirt road leading to a small door. The entire facility must have been constructed underneath the small mountain. Rel's eyes widened at how much effort must have gone into its construction with such primitive tools available in this land.

Seconds after they exited the complex the door began to swing shut, and a large shadow swept over the two of them. With a cry that stood every hair on Rel's body on end, her master's Hydreigon landed right in front of them. Rel cowered from the large dragon, remembering their last encounter all too well.

"So you live, pathetic creature," it rumbled in a deep voice, causing Rel to take a nervous step back. Hydreigon followed, moving with astounding speed for such a large creature. One of its heads slithered around her, flecks of drool landing on her fur.

"Get away from me," Rel choked out, her chest tightening under the imposing form of the pokemon that had killed her.

Hydreigon laughed. "Such a pitiful little thing you are," the beast said, moving just inches from her. Rel trembled, throwing a clawed paw up to ward the dragon away. It only made him laugh harder. "Maybe I'll just-"

"Enough, let's go," her master's voice snapped. Oddly enough, as soon as he spoke, Hydreigon settled, calm and waiting. Rel still trembled. "Come." Hydreigon spun, now ignoring her, and Rel pulled herself together, bringing up the rear. After a short walk the three of them came to a surprisingly well hidden garage. Hydreigon remained outside.

"You know what to do," her master said as they came to a device that was not from this region. Rel looked at the stasis chamber, a tiny box that could preserve her life nearly indefinitely. Where were they going? "Get in," he ordered again. She didn't really have a choice, and what did it matter anyway. With a brief touch to the top of the device, Rel was sucked inside.


	5. Heist

No tears fell as Rel peered into the hollow eyes that stared up unblinking. A light evening breeze caressed her fur as she closed the human's eyes with her clean paw, the wind carrying away the stench of blood, replacing it with the earthy scents of life from the surrounding forest. There was no reason the man had died. No reason other than he had chosen this day to stroll down whatever pathway Master had brought her to. Because she had tried to avoid killing, this human was dead.

"See? Wasn't that easier?" a soothing voice cooed behind her, his words dripping with satisfaction. "You did well." A hand gently stroked the fur of her head.

An intense loathing filled her, hatred and disgust with herself, because as he stroked her, part of her enjoyed it. A small part that Rel tried to push down and bury within her tormented mind, but a part nonetheless leapt at the praise, swooning at his approval. She was losing herself to this twisted human, losing with nothing to light the way back.

"You know why he died, don't you?" her master asked, voice serene, at odds with the tempest raging in Rel's mind. She could only nod slowly, a paw still holding to the pale skin of her victim. "If you had just accepted this the first time, this man would still be alive, but you had to make it difficult. And now he's dead because of you. Just remember that," he said standing.

"Let's go, grab his pokemon, a wild pokemon attack wouldn't leave that kind of wound so no point in trying to make this look like an accident."

Rel felt even worse for looting the man she had just killed but took the small spheres without protest, her bloody paw sticking wetly to the light jacket she had pulled away to reveal them. It was a short walk to where Master had parked his small vehicle. It had large, heavy treaded wheels that looked meant for driving through the untamed lands of Hoenn. There was nothing surrounding the vehicle like the car she had rode in with Professor Eric, but apparently it didn't seem to bother her master.

After handing Master the pokeballs she moved towards the stasis chamber and looked up. At his nod she pressed her clean paw to the device and in what seemed like a blink they were outside of Master's large mountain facility. Sunlight glared down on her, warm against her fur. It was earlier in the day than when they had left, though her master looked as immaculate as ever.

Hydreigon fell from the sky as well as Rel was following Master towards the deceptive entrance that lead to the large warehouse like interior. Mocking laughter chased her as they made their way towards the entrance, but Rel didn't look at the blue and black beast, unwilling to give him the satisfaction of seeing the fear on her face.

"Get out of my sight," her master shot over his shoulder before making his way towards one end of the enormous room.

"Maybe next time I will be allowed to feast on you little Zoroark." Hydreigon's rumbling laughter chased her off as she scurried to the shower. It hadn't worked previous times, but she would try and scrub the sins from her red stained paws.

Rel let the cold water wash over her, feeling the rivulets run through her fur as she stared down at her weapon. Blood red claws reached out of her gray fur. They had parted flesh with ease, spilled her victims' blood with unmatched efficiency. Was this what she was meant to be, an executioner of the innocent? Rosy water ran from her sullied paw. If not for her then those others would be alive. And if she had just killed that Zangoose like Master had asked the first time...

Rel clenched her paw into a fist and slammed it into the tiled wall of the shower. The heat of pain that flowed through her paw mixed with the frigid water that crashed against her skin. Nothing she had done in her previous life came close to making up for her actions. But it was what she might do in the future that truly scared her. She would never be able to make amends for her crimes. And if Master was serious about using her to dominate this region... She shuddered, letting the shower numb her. The Core Assembly wouldn't allow him to get that far, they would have both of them killed. Surely they would.

* * *

Scalding metal met flesh, hissing and cracking. The proteins denatured, twisting and writhing as if in agony themselves. He could practically see them folding in his mind. His talents were wasted in this forsaken land, and for what, so the useless bird could keep his precarious hold over Vasedra? He flipped the chunk of meat over in the pan.

He could have saved Vasedra from the shadow it was compared to the other two countries, but Lugia would rather keep his seat of power than further the progress of their nation. It was based on some pretense about keeping pokemon and humans safe, but lives were nothing compared to what he could have accomplished, was accomplishing. Cutting edge cybernetics, technologies that could have outclassed even Unova's most advanced products. It could have been a revolution, no more bowing to that demon Mewtwo.

No matter, he had the pokemon's little pet Zoroark now, and she was his. Breaking her was like spitting right into the hypocritical psychic pokemon's face. He knew Mewtwo was watching, scrambling to rescue his poor little friend. Chuckling to himself he finished preparing his meal and sat down at the small kitchen's solitary table.

If Mewtwo only knew how easy it had been to raise opposition against Unova's leader, even from across the ocean. There was no name behind the dissent, but money never needed a name, it just needed to find its way to the right people with a few gentle words. Not that any of them needed much persuasion to oppose Unova or its pompous leader. Not even within Mewtwo's own inner circle. He was untouchable in this land. Ironic how his punishment had given him such complete freedom and protection.

Now he only lived for the pleasures of life. That and to do what he could to bring down those who had used him and then tossed away his talents, squandering him amongst the worms that inhabited the undeveloped world. Unova would burn, and it would be the flames of Vasedra that lit the inferno. He would end the dream.

Mewtwo's stolen powers wouldn't protect him, nothing would. History was written by the victors, but even the psychic abomination couldn't erase hundreds of years of atrocities. Not completely. And he knew, he knew all about Mewtwo's past, he wouldn't let the pokemon have his way, not for much longer.

* * *

"Rel," a gentle voice came from behind her. A voice she knew well.

"M-Mewtwo?" Rel spun to see the gray and purple pokemon towering over her. "You came to save me! I knew you'd come!" Tears streamed down her muzzle as she threw herself at him, and passed right through.

"Rel..." The psychic pokemon looked down at her as she tried to figure out what happened, staring at her hands and then back up at Mewtwo. "I'm sorry, but I'm only projecting myself here. You know I can't actually come."

Rel shook as she looked up at who she thought was her savior seconds ago. "But, then why? No, are you sending someone to come rescue me? Mas- My captor he, he implanted me with a neural computer, I can't do anything. And Professor Eric, is he alive? Please, someone is coming right?"

"I..." the impressive pokemon sighed, looking older than she'd ever seen him. "No, there is no one coming. I'm so sorry, if I knew anything like this was going to happen I never would have sent you away," Mewtwo said looking down at her, holding out a hand towards her. The world seemed to lurch as his words crashed into her as if shouted. Shock and then anger flared up in her. Anger that boiled into a rage she never knew she was capable of. Everything that had happened, that she'd been put through, fueled it.

Rel hissed at him. "He was right wasn't he?! You knew I was here the whole time didn't you?! I bet you even know who he is!" she shouted, standing up to confront him. There had been few people she'd been closer to than Mewtwo back in Unova, but now that she was an inconvenience she saw what he really thought of her... Now he came back to taunt her, to belittle her as well.

"No. You can't listen to him, you must see what he's trying to do to you," Mewtwo said. His eyes still held a gentle kindness which only angered Rel further.

"Then answer me. How long have you known?" Rel snarled.

"Rel I-"

"Answer me!"

Mewtwo dropped his hand, his face falling into a frown. "I've known since it happened. We know who your captor is, and we were able to follow the signal on your transmitter. But you know we can't make a move outside of Unova without approval from the Core Assembly, and they're making things difficult for me to send help. It was a big enough risk to reposition the satellites just so I could talk with you."

"Liar," Rel growled. "You could come here yourself. It wouldn't even be difficult for you. You could end this hell, but you refuse."

"Please Rel, you know I can't come to you. Breaking treaty like that would be-"

"Do you think I fucking care? You sent me here. You did this to me. I-I've killed them. He tortured me and I c-couldn't..." Rel fell to her knees, sobbing. She raised a hand, pointing a blood red claw accusingly up at Mewtwo "You knew. You knew all along, and you sent me here."

"You know that if there was anything I could do I would, but everything I've worked for would be thrown away if I so much as stepped foot into Hoenn. The peace, everything we've built, the entire world would suffer."

"You just used me like you use everyone else didn't you? Then at least end it. You could order a strike and end this. No one would know, and I'd be dead."

"There's no guarantee it wouldn't be traced, and you can't give up hope. I won't lose you like that, you don't deserve this. I'm doing everything I can from here. I promise you that everything will be okay, just please hang on. I'll fix everything."

"You fucking coward!" she raged, flecks of spit falling to the floor as her shouts reverberated around the small concrete room. Rel fell into a crouch, baring fangs at her one time friend.

"Please-"

"Get the fuck away from me! Get out!" Rel flared her dark energy, forcing Mewtwo's psychic projections away. Static called out to her as his image wavered and eventually flickered out. Hugging her mane she fell to the ground with tears filling her eyes. Mewtwo had betrayed her, no one would be coming. She was alone. Clenching her fists she roared into the emptiness, imagining her claws tearing into Mewtwo, ripping him apart for doing this to her. The anger burned itself out, and exhausted, Rel lapsed into dreams of violence and revenge.

A cold sweat woke Rel shakily, chest heaving as she sat up to the florescent sunrise. Nothing but flashes remained of her dreams, but they scared her almost as much as the remembered feelings of the previous day. Her outburst at Mewtwo, when he had risked talking to her, the first friendly person she'd seen since being captured. What was worse was the hatred she still felt searing just below the surface, barely contained.

Time drifted by slowly. Rel didn't move from where she had collapsed to the ground, despondently drifting in and out of sleep. She felt hollow. Even memories from her time back in Unova felt more like a dream, a delusional fantasy conjured up by her tortured mind, some coping method to give her hope, anything to let her cling to sanity. That tentative grasp was beginning to slip, she could feel it.

Footsteps signaled her master's return. "We're going. It's finally time that I see what you're capable of. I'll explain on the way." There was no malice in his voice this time. Instead his tone was militaristic, as if he were talking to a weapon, no emotion, merely explaining what she would do, and expecting it would be done. The voice that had screamed, fought with everything it had, plead to struggle against him was gone. Rel pulled herself off the ground and followed.

His instructions were quick and precise, and despite her depression, every word rang in her mind. Maybe no one would die this time, maybe this time she wouldn't have to kill. Rel balled her paws into fists, a pointless attempt to stop them from shaking. They returned to the small garage and Rel to the stasis chamber. With a touch the world flashed around her.

"Hide us," Master's whispered command came from nearby. It was dark and heavily wooded when Rel was released. The seeming time travel from being in stasis was disorienting, but she quickly wrapped the pair of them in invisibility. The night was silent around them, a heavy silence under the bright, almost full moon. The two of them moved like wraiths below the stars shining high above a cloudless sky.

It was a fairly long walk to their destination, but according to her master, the building's defenses would be tight, and he wanted to remain undetected for as long as possible. After close to an hour the trees and vegetation stopped, the foliage cut right to the ground for about fifty feet leading up towards a towering metal fence. A large mansion loomed in the background, their target. Master approached the fence, quickly examining the barrier.

"Pathetic metals," he muttered and hastily pulled a knife from a small pack he wore on his back. The blade sliced through metal bars without resistance, and within seconds was an opening big enough for the two of them to slip through. Guards moved in the distance but with their shroud of invisibility, there was no chance of being detected. Rel created illusionary bars to replace the cut ones. Once they reached the house, Master led them to a small door at the side.

"You remember what to do correct?" he asked as he took out his knife again, preparing to cut the locks on the door.

"Yes," Rel whispered looking at the ground.

"You sure, if you fuck this up..." The threat was left unfinished, but Rel nodded. With a quick motion the door was sliced open and swung inward, letting off a shrill alarm. With all of her remaining concentration, Rel focused, and the mansion disappeared. Her master took off in a run and Rel scurried behind him, ignoring the grandiose furnishings and spacious rooms of the building. The third floor, that's where whatever they were after was.

He must have memorized the floor plan as they didn't take a single wrong turn, and after each room they passed Rel removed the light from it. No illumination would be able to enter the rooms, making it almost impossible for anyone to purse them through the perfect darkness. It took less than a minute to reach the top floor.

"That room, grab the kid and meet me two doors down," Master commanded and ran off to the room he had indicated. The kid? Apprehensively Rel opened the door and recoiled from an incoming attack. Rel was no fighter, but the paltry rush was easily swatted away, a small Eevee bouncing to the ground as a young boy cried out in concern. The only illumination was from the open window, casting Rel in shadow as the human cowered in front of her. Eevee got up quickly and placed itself between her and the boy, growling fiercely.

"Come with me," Rel tried, hoping the kid would follow, she had no idea what she was doing, but if she didn't hurry, her master would torture her. Maybe even the kid as well just to get to her.

"Get away from me. Dad!" the kid shouted, Eevee baring its fangs. Rel couldn't wait any longer, not with the kid making noise. Unable to think of anything else she grabbed the two, one in each paw and rushed to rejoin her master.

Two adult humans were already on the ground before her master. The woman looked scared and began crying as Rel entered with what she assumed was the woman's son. The man looked furious.

"Barricade us in," her master commanded as Rel dropped the child and its Eevee, the woman hugging the child fiercely and sobbing into the boy's hair. Rel didn't hesitate, anything to turn away from the terrified woman and now crying son.

"How dare you, who do you think you are?" the captured man spat as Rel shoved a bookcase, the heavy oak crashing to the ground and barring any entrance by the room's door. Master smiled down at the man.

"I want the codes," her master demanded, smiling down at the man, unfazed by the hatred in his eyes. Rel hid in the shadows, desperately trying to escape the accusing eyes of the others. They didn't understand; she didn't have a choice.

"Hmph. I have no idea what you're talking about, now get away from my family, they have nothing to do-"

"I don't have time for this. The dreamer is dead. Give me the codes." The effect her master's words had on the man was astonishing. His eyes widened in shock, skin paling in the soft moonlight.

"Impossible. Who are you?"

"Give them to me or your family starts dying," her master ordered, ignoring the other man's words. Eevee growled fiercely despite its small size. "And Zoroark, silence that fucking thing."

Rel froze. Eevee had no chance, even against her, but it still fought to protect its owner. She couldn't do it, so she ran, hid in the darkest recesses of her mind as her body moved of its own accord towards the small pokemon.

"Stop! Get away from him!" the small boy shouted, attempting to run to the small pokemon's aid.

The boy's mother stopped him. "No Tyler, stay back," she plead, grasping the boy in her arms. Rel's paws grabbed the struggling Eevee, avoiding the creature's gnashing teeth and brought a claw to its throat. She hesitated.

Her master threw a pad and pen at the man. "The codes, or this continues."

The man still look dumbstruck but put on a brave face. "You sick piece of shit, I won't give you a damn thing."

Her master sighed. "Make it suffer," he told the Zoroark controlling her body, and she watched as her claws moved to the Eevee's belly, and tore it open. The pokemon shrieked, its cries echoed by the boy. Rel cringed as she watched, as if she weren't even a part of what was happening. She threw the dying creature at the boy's feet, and he threw himself on his injured pokemon. Blood had splattered the floor on impact, the Eevee's cries already beginning to weaken.

Everyone began yelling at once, the boy lamenting over his injured pokemon, mother hysterical, and the father jumping to his feet. "You son of a bitch-"

"The codes, Mr. Kendrick. The dreamer is no more."

"I would have heard."

"They wouldn't tell you anything, what do you even do in this backwater place? Do you think you serve some purpose here? They just wanted you out of the way." Cool surety met blazing hatred, but the man didn't give in her master's demands. "Fine then, break the woman's arm."

Zoroark moved as Rel watched, a prisoner in her own body, unable to intervene. Bone shattered with a resounding crack as the woman screamed. Something crashed into her, but with a quick spin Rel threw her attacker to the ground, the man's eyes burning into her.

"Please John," the woman whimpered, cradling her ruined arm, tears rolling down her red cheeks. The small boy still sobbed into his fallen pokemon, blood staining his clothes, Eevee letting out pitiful noises in its final minutes. She had done all of this. Rel stood frozen as her master took over once again.

"Next my Zoroark here starts killing, no one wants that, so just give me what I want and we can leave," her master said coolly.

"My guards-"

"Are not going to make it here. In fact you may want to hire a more alert staff once we're done here," he interrupted with a sneer. Under his family's suffering and her master's victorious smile, the man relented, picking up the pad and beginning to write.

"I don't care who you are, I'll kill you," the man snarled quietly as he finished, and her master grabbed the offered pad.

"I won't hold my breath," her master chuckled. "Zoroark, jump out the window."

Rel blinked at the order and then looked over at the window, already slightly open to let the cool night air in. Looking out of it showed a three and a half story drop, fatal even to her. Without hesitation she threw the window fully open, pushing the screen out and throwing herself from the building. The order finally allowed herself to end it. Her stomach lurched as she fell, wind rushing through her fur, and pain. Teeth bit ruthlessly into her flesh, pulling her from her fall in one of the mouths of a blue and black dragon.

"Hide us," her master commanded from atop the back of the large dragon as they flew away from the mansion, quickly taken into the forest on Hydreigon's wings. They landed just past the cleared patch, as Hydreigon spit Rel onto the ground unceremoniously. Small cuts covered her side where the creature's serrated teeth had bit into her flesh. Rel dissipated all of the illusions once the trees were covering them. Her master was silent as he began to walk back into the forest, and Rel walked after him, Hydreigon taking back to the skies.

A loud explosion caused Rel to spin around just in time for the shock wave to slam against her, rippling her fur. She looked on in horror as the top two floors were completely destroyed, the bottom faring little better as fire spread quickly.

"Wha-why?" Rel stuttered before thinking, the heat of the flames noticeable even at this distance.

"They saw you, can't have my little secret getting out now can I?" he laughed raucously without turning, continuing into the forest. It was always her.

* * *

"How reliable is this information?" the man across from him asked. He didn't know what exact purpose the man served, or much about any of them really. The mere fact that all seven of them were gathered though was indication enough that this was a very important topic. The well-lit conference room was so ordinary compared to the group that met within it.

"Very, this one came from across the sea, high up. Those guys don't generally give a damn what we think, so if they're giving us information then they have no reason to lie," a wiry man answered. That one was often the most vocal at these meetings, and clearly had connections to a great many people.

"Why would they bother then, what do they want from this? Do you think we're being played?" the first speaker followed up.

"Of course, but does it matter? We want him anyway, and think of what else we can get from this. We could gain much from this operation. His sudden boldness is also troubling; he must have acquired something big. What that may be I can't tell. Nothing we were sent hints at anything we didn't already know." He had always liked to think of the man as a spy master, always dealing in information, knowing of events before they even happened. As for himself, he was a man of numbers. There would be no input required from him exactly, but he was always invited, as he would be the one to make the money appear to fund their little operations.

"They would be doing this themselves if it was an issue. Or at least they'd go to the government, maybe the military even. Why resort to us? This doesn't sound like them," one of the women spoke up. He didn't know exactly what she did either, but she was another of the well informed, probably some politician or something.

"This was sent through alternate channels, I don't think it is the popular opinion. Someone has a special interest in this mission." the wiry man said.

"So what does the intel say about this place?" the crop cut military type asked. It wasn't hard to tell that one's purpose, always straight to the point. The man didn't even make an effort to cloak himself, and if he didn't know better it would have been a decent ruse, but the blunt man didn't seem the type for mind games.

"It's built like a bunker, but there should be little resistance, it's almost completely unmanned. We'll need some serious equipment to get close undetected though, if that's even possible. And if he has time to prepare, who knows what we could be up against."

"Orders?" and all six of them looked to the man who sat at the head of the table.

"We're doing this, it's too good a chance to pass up, but we've been trying to get this guy for a long time, this will take time." the boss said.

"What do we have to work with?" the military man asked as he looked over the provided floor plan of the target structure.

"Anything you need. We know two of his pokemon, and there's also a lot pointing to a powerful psychic type as well. He could very well have others too, don't take any chances. I leave it to your discretion to kill the three we know of, anything else I want alive. Ideally you should cause as little collateral damage as possible, but the priority is to get him. If it comes down to it though, dead is better than him escaping again. I expect a full plan in the next forty-eight hours, you're dismissed."


	6. Death of a Zoroark

A/N: Please read this. There are references to sexual assault in this chapter, so if that is going to bother you, please stop reading here. I tried to make this chapter fit the M rating as best I could without rewriting large sections. If you think I went too far then please let me know. This is also why some sections don't really flow that well. If you're interested in reading the whole chapter, my pen-name is Twill on adultfanfiction.

* * *

"Someone will come," Rel said, her small voice loud in the stark concrete box that was her home. "Mewtwo was lying, someone will come." No one listened to her words, it was only her and the crates, but the silence was pushing her closer to the edge. "Maybe going insane wouldn't be so bad. If I forget myself, forget everything. Maybe I won't care anymore and just do what I'm told. Maybe I'll even be happy." The thought didn't make her feel any better though.

With a sigh she pressed her head back against the cold concrete wall. After everything she'd been forced to endure, the headache that pounded in her skull was such an insignificant pain. Yet it still bothered her, putting her on edge, making it hard to concentrate. Not that she really had much to think about other than the murders she committed.

Frustration ate at her as she sat on the hard ground. How useless she was, the things she was forced to do, and being abandoned by the person she had trusted the most, all of it infuriated her. And now this damn headache. She wanted to scream, lash out, but that could draw attention to herself, and she had been left alone since returning from the murder of that entire family. That Eevee's whimpers haunting her mind.

She was also confined to her small cell by Hydreigon. The few times she had poked her head up the stairs, endeavoring to wash herself under the cold shower, she had noticed the menacing dragon about. It was unusual for him to be inside, and she had no idea what was keeping him indoors. Whatever it was though she didn't care; she just didn't want to be alone with the beast. He terrified her. It all came back to how useless and insignificant she was. Reduced to murdering chained pokemon and already defeated victims.

Rel slashed at the one of the wooden crates angrily, leaving three deep gashes in its surface. No one deserved this. She got up and paced, trying to walk off some of the tension, but it was the sense of futility that finally returned her to despondence, washing over her, reminding her there was no hope. This was her life. Rel curled up in the corner, wrapping her flowing mane around her which now contained many more tangles and snarls then she had ever allowed to accumulate before. At least it still provided some warmth, and a connection to her past, no matter how tenuous. She closed her eyes. Seon...

The headache had subsided some when Rel woke again, but there was more wrong. Sweat made her fur heavy, and she felt – anxious was the closest thing she could make out the feeling to be. She didn't feel sick precisely, but she definitely felt odd. Moving over to where her food was always replenished she sat down and drank, her body strangely warm for the chilly temperature of her cell.

As the cool liquid washed down her throat Rel let her mind wander. It settled back on her home. The one home she had ever truly considered hers. The hectic streets of the city, pokemon not merely used as tools, and Seon. His warm smile, the way he could always make her laugh with his illusions. Rel froze. It couldn't be, not already, not _here_. She had only been in heat once, a rite of passage as Seon's mother had explained it. After that it was more common to take a drug to repress the cycle, which was a distraction at best.

A nervous laugh escaped her lips as she thought back to the first time. They still teased Seon about how she had affected him. But here, there was no one for her. Seon's mother had fended off her sons and comforted Rel through it. She didn't want to be alone, not through this, not in this horrific place. With shaking paws Rel returned the bowl of water to the ground. It would only get worse, and she was unused to dealing with this. Only a few days, she just had to make it a few days, and it would be over.

Moving over behind the crates, hiding herself from view, Rel began to play with her illusions, anything to help occupy her mind. The required concentration was difficult to meet though, and her illusions wavered and moved awkwardly. Eventually she gave up, unable to continue and lay against the cool ground. A shower would be nice.

Even in her lethargic state Rel moved lightly, her paws silent against the concrete passage. While she wasn't forbidden to walk about the complex, or even given any restrictions for that matter besides the unbending directives programmed into the machine implanted in her neck, she had no desire to confront her master or his dragon. Hydreigon could probably smell her, even this early, and while she wouldn't have an effect on humans, her fragile state didn't need Master's hateful tongue.

Rel crept up the stairs and slowly peaked up over the top, viewing the sprawling complex above her concrete box. They were both there. The duo had their backs turned to her but were talking quietly near the side of the large arena where Rel's blood had been spilled alongside where her claws had spilled others'. She might have been able to sneak around, but someone would notice her at some point. It could wait. With a shudder Rel turned and slunk back to her lonely cell to laze around in discomfort.

Sleep was restless that night. Her dreams were plagued by vivid images, some that brought color to her cheeks, others that made her want to curl up and disappear from the world. When she awoke though, Rel realized how difficult the next few days would be. Rel whimpered as her body ached for a mate. Flashes from her dreams quickened her pulse and her body burned with a desire to be taken.

She had little experience with the chemical changes that toyed cruelly with her body and mind. This was only her second time, and she'd heard it took many cycles for someone to be fully in control of themselves during. The awakening had changed them greatly, but it hadn't gotten rid of their more primal instincts. Even Mewtwo couldn't override tens of thousands of years of biological programming.

The air felt heavy around Rel as she moved to get a drink. She still had a slight headache, but it was nothing compared to the fire that burned in her abdomen. Water did little to help. After drinking her fill, Rel returned to the back of the room, hiding herself amongst the large wooden crates as best she could. She wanted to know if anyone was coming before they saw her in this pitiful state.

Rel lay down, hoping that her depression would make it easy to sleep as it normally did, but with all of the new chemicals running rampant through her body, there would be no such relief. Her mind wandered, and no where she wanted it to. Images assaulted her mind, and there was no escape from them, nothing to distract herself with. She doubted she could even conjure up an illusion right now had she wanted to.

Most of her thoughts drifted to Seon, he would have made a wonderful mate. It wasn't the first time she'd had that thought. Others were less sensible, less tame. Her body tensed and quivered; it would be a long day, almost unbearable. It was as if her mind wasn't even really hers, all of her focus was warring with the part that lusted for a male. And Rel wasn't sure which was winning. She let out a quiet whimper into her mane, pressing her face into the once silken fur.

There was no way she was going to make it through this. It wasn't nearly as bad the first time, but then again she hadn't been _here_. Everything she tried just made it worse. Eventually she rolled onto her side, fighting between trying to cover herself up and releasing the burning heat that ensnared her mind. Accidentally Rel brushed an arm against one of her sensitive breasts, causing her to let out a strangled gasp into watching silence. It was too much though; the inferno that raged inside her began to take over, leveraging that accidental touch.

A paw began to snake its way through gray fur, Rel's eyes glazing with need. Each inch of fur that rippled beneath her paw drove her mind farther from rational thought, its only goal to reproduce, to find a mate to sire her cubs.

* * *

Ragged breaths shook Rel in wondrous afterglow, her heavy scent marking the territory hers. The needs of her heat temporarily sated.

It took a minute for Rel to gather her senses, the sheer power of her release turning her limbs to jelly. As she rested, letting the pleasure fade from her nerves, her rational mind returned, as well as the reality of her situation. Slowly Rel removed the paw from between her legs, the burning heat lessened after her release. Now she was just alone on the concrete floor with nothing but hatred and contempt around her. A tear dropped dismally to the floor as Rel stared at the matted fur of her paw and legs.

What she wouldn't do for a comforting shoulder to cry against, someone to tell her everything would be okay. Anything to be back with Seon's mother again as she was held tightly to the motherly Zoroark's breast, gentle reassurances whispered in her ear, a firm, confident paw running through her mane. Instead Rel was nothing but a loathsome heap of ragged fur, wet with her own fluids. Uncaring of what awaited her above, Rel picked herself off the floor and moved towards the hallway leading above.

She was a mess, reeked of actions, and honestly just didn't care. No words would be worse than wallowing in her own filth. Slick fur clung to her skin, accentuating the gap between her legs. The cool air of the utilitarian complex stung icily against her dampened fur as she head towards the showers. Luckily she saw no one on the way, and no one saw her. Once under the cold, cleansing waters, Rel imagined Seon was there, letting her vent all of her troubles into his warm chest, pretending she wasn't alone.

The cold waters had a further calming effect on her body and when she was done and returned to her small room, there was nothing but lethargy filling her. Rel lay down away from where she had lain prior, the room still dank with her scent. For at least a time there was calm, and upon closing her eyes she slept.

Everything returned when Rel opened her eyes again. The burning desire ate at her, as her body knew it had been tricked. A dampness rested between her legs, hot and slick. Her body released her scent into the air, trying to catch the attention of any nearby males, alerting them to her needs. Rel moved, sinking her claws into one of the wooden crates. She even sank her teeth into the soft wood, biting into one of the corners. Despite looking like a fool, she'd do anything to release some of the frustration and tension that filled her aching body.

Soft footsteps made her jump back as she waited with apprehension for the man whose shadow was cast upon the floor. Rel froze up completely, paw trembling ever so slightly.

Rel backed away from his advance, but she only took a step before her back was pressed against the concrete wall. It felt like an icy hand was gripping her throat as the man continued his advance. She had never seen him completely beaming as he was, a terrible visage of malevolent glee. He stopped inches from her, close enough that she could feel his breath play over her fur. A hand rest lightly but firmly under her chin, bringing Rel's eyes to meet her master's.

* * *

"J-Just fucking d-do it already," Rel choked out through her tears. "Get i-it over with." But her words were met with silence. It took every ounce of strength she had to look back, but when Rel glanced over her shoulder, the room was empty. She was alone, hips raised and displaying herself to the wall. Realization hit her. Her limbs gave out and sent her back to the floor, gasping for breath that was never enough to fill her lungs. All of that, just to humiliate her, to show his control over her. Rel curled up into a ball on the floor, shaking and gasping for air.

It passed after a while, the crushing dread and terror that had filled her, but she couldn't stay, not in the room where she was almost... Rel picked herself up off the ground, wiping an eye with the back of an unsteady paw. She was in the same spot where she had thrown herself at him; she had to leave. Walking about the empty facility didn't really help take Rel's mind off of what had just happened, nothing could distract her from that, but at least in the large, open space, the walls didn't feel like they were closing in about her.

Electronics flickered and whirred as she wandered aimlessly down one of the long aisles, arms tightly wrapped around herself. No one deserved this. She had tried to do nothing but good with her life. Her body was still numb; she felt lost, alone. The discomfort from her heat still burned alongside the intense loathing she felt for herself. No one was there to tell her everything would be okay. The only ones here besides herself were-

"I thought I smelled fox," a deep rumbling voice came from behind. Rel cried out in mixed surprise and terror, spinning around to face the speaker. Her eyes lifted to look at the towering monster as her body shook. Six jet black eyes smiled down at her, a murderer's smile. That look was almost a mirror of the one from her master's face.

"Get away from me," Rel tried to snarl, but she quivered beneath that stare, her voice breaking.

Hydreigon laughed at her pitiful display of intimidation. "But I heard you were desperate for a mate." The two arm-like heads were in constant motion as he slowly advanced, looking at her from different angles. Thin trails of drool leaked to the floor from the gaping maws, rows of teeth lining his voracious grins. "Though we are incompatible, your foul stench drives me."

"No, stay back." The icy clutch was returning, choking off Rel's small voice.

"You are weak, disgusting. And yet you force me to degrade myself, to waste my potential on a being such as you. Look at yourself."

"I-I," Rel tried but the words wouldn't come out. Tears, sweat, her fur was probably a mess too. It wasn't her fault, the past few days were just- Her mind was grasping at anything to stave off what she knew was coming. There was nothing that would save her this time. The monster couldn't be reasoned with; he wasn't doing this just to toy with her.

"You aren't worthy of my seed vixen, but every movement you make sends your vile odor into the air, ensnaring every unwary male. I will make you pay for doing this to me." Hydreigon's right head blurred, slamming into Rel. With a gasp she was sent sprawling to the floor, taken completely by surprise. The room swam as Rel scrambled to right herself, gasping to refill her emptied lungs. As she pushed herself up into a half sitting position, she saw him. Blue and black towered above her, purple crowning each of his gnashing grins. Rel grabbed at her throat, unable to breath.

* * *

Rel stared. Her mind felt blank. Her body felt broken. Everything that Rel thought she was had been stripped. There was no place for kindness on this side of the ocean. Strength, power, those are what allowed you to survive, to destroy those who had done this to her. Rel was pitiful, weak. There was no reason for that part of her to remain; it would only get in the way. Anger burned, an ocean of hatred towards those who had put her here, who had destroyed her. The Zoroark child whose life had been taken by this place cried in the darkness of her mind, and Rel collapsed to the ground, her used body unable to remain conscious any longer.

A booted foot woke Rel an indeterminate time later. "Rise and shine my sleeping harlot." Her master stood over her, a grimace on his face. Rel met his gaze with uncontrolled hatred blazing behind her eyes.

"There is _nothing_ more than you can do to me," Rel growled, her voice low and hoarse.

"We'll see," he chuckled. "When you get yourself knocked up it will be you who kills the pups. For now though, get the fuck out of my sight. I've never seen anything so repugnant, and you reek of your... Mating. I see you couldn't resist after I got you all riled up." Her master gave a mock shudder and another prod with his boot. Rel quivered with rage, but she could do nothing to the man, nothing but hate him in her mind. Fur crackled as she stood, her thighs covered in the dried mess from earlier. The fur on her muzzle was also stiff, as well as various patches where... Her stomach lurched but she forced herself to hold it down, turning and walking away from those taunting eyes. She was disgusting. Everything about her, they were both right.

Despite being incompatible, her heat had been satisfied by Hydreigon's vicious attack. But in the end though it had been her fault, hadn't it? She hadn't wanted it, but neither had that monster. It was her scent that lured him to her. Rel reached for the valve, turning it open. Water crashed over her and she fell to her knees, sobbing into the frigid waters. She cried until the waters had washed her body numb.

* * *

Rel ran her claws through soft fur. She didn't remember how long it had been. Minutes? Years? It didn't matter. This place, it didn't even feel real anymore. Fur slid smoothly between her paws, shining almost as it had back in Unova. No one bothered her down here, so she continued to comb her fur, removing every tangle and snarl that had been in it. That was all that mattered.

Her body ached terribly. Something had happened, but she couldn't think about it. Remembering was dangerous, painful. She just had to think about her fur. Make it beautiful again.

_Run._

Rel looked around, unsure if the soft word had been real. She couldn't even tell if it had been out loud or in her mind. There was nowhere to run anyway, and someone might see her if she went back above. Much better to just stay down here. An explosion rocked the room, lights flickering before returning to their ever present glow. Rel blinked, her heart suddenly racing. Memory crept back up at the noise, and then the lights cut, plunging the room into darkness. Rel ran.

Above was utter chaos. The main lights had been shut off, and smaller lights shone down, giving the large room an eerie, dull glow. Rel wrapped herself in an illusion of invisibility. Debris rained down from the ceiling where a large hole now gaped, letting in sunlight from the outside through a very long shaft of rock and dirt. What had made a hole like that? Rel didn't have long to think as movement caught her eye. Her master was barking orders to a large Metagross, Hydreigon already on the move while other shapes flitted about the darkness. The sight of the winged beast made her chest tighten. _Remembering is bad, just run._

Rel began to make her way to the opposite side of the complex, making her way towards the only exit she knew of. It was a stupid idea. Even if the door had been wide open there was no way she could leave the area with the device in her neck. But that voice had told her to run, and the adrenaline filling her body agreed. As Rel approach the opposite wall, a horrific grating sounded from the other side and quickly stopped. Rel had no idea what it was but it didn't sound good, and turned away just before the wall disintegrated into a wave of concrete shards and fire. There was no time to react, and the blast threw Rel, sending her to the ground amidst the rubble as she blacked out.

Thick smoke still hung in the air as Rel opened her eyes. She hurt everywhere, but her mind returned the shroud of invisibility without thinking. Noise and motion surrounded her. Powerful attacks from pokemon rocked the building, sending shock-waves ripping through the air. The piercing crack of what sounded like firearms also rang out amongst the cacophony. A slab of concrete lay across her, pinning Rel to the ground. It wasn't too large, and she shoved it off her, though her left arm wasn't working properly.

She stood and peered through the smoke. Armed men and pokemon were running through the wall that had just exploded in her face. Sunlight waited on the other side. How the tunnel had been excavated was a mystery to Rel, but neither did she care. Nothing but pain and adrenaline fueled her actions, and without a backwards glance, she dashed past the incoming people and made a break for the daylight.


	7. Born From Flames

Rel stopped, panting as she rest against a tree, alone in the forest. It had been a long time since she had tasted freedom. Well, some freedom anyway, but there might be an end in sight. If this continued, the device may just let her run herself to death. If not, she would bleed out before much longer. The wound didn't even hurt anymore. She could still feel her blood, hot and thick drenching her shoulder and back, but there was no pain. Blessed numbness. For a few more moments she'd rest, and then continue into the forest. It was a nice place to die.

If there were any other pokemon around, they ignored her. Occasionally she would catch a fleeting glimpse of a native, but no more than that. Rel didn't care, she had no business with them and they would have no reason to bother her. Any carnivores would be able to tell that there wasn't much life in her. Prey that ran itself to death didn't fight back. Rel could feel her mind slipping, slowing to a crawl as her body tried to keep enough blood for the other organs.

The sun was already beginning to sink low in the sky above, coloring the clouds a brilliant orange and pink. Rel struggled to continue running, but her feet were becoming sluggish, snagging on the overgrown ground, slipping into leaf covered holes. The sky was pretty, such beautiful colors watching her from above. Time was an odd concept to her starved mind. Each step seemed to stretch on for eternity, yet her journey from the compound seemed to take less than a moment. Rel didn't even know how long it had been. More than a day for sure; she remembered running through the darkness, chased on by the cries of nocturnal pokemon.

She had fallen as well, waking up to a mouthful of dirt and loam. It was almost over. Rel smiled, wiping the froth from her mouth with her working arm. Soon, she would be released, her conciseness stripped from this corporeal shell, and her energy returned to the infinity. Just a little bit further. Her journey was almost complete. A strange noise called out to her failing mind, telling her to focus. Rel tried, but her thoughts were so slow. Almost there.

* * *

Alex walked through the underbrush, making sure to make as little noise as possible. It was difficult in the uneven terrain, especially with the dense cover of leaves hiding roots and dry twigs. His Treecko walked beside him, though unlike its trainer, the grass type moved like a wraith through its natural habitat.

The duo had left the heavily trafficked path of Route 115 and delved deeper into the forest that moved east along the foot of Meteor Falls. The range extended for a surprising distance despite not being named as a true mountain. He was old for just starting out as a trainer, but then his path to this point hadn't been under normal circumstances either. But out here in the forest with no one around, it was easy to ignore the past; he was a new person.

Alex had no real destination in mind. He wanted to be away from the city and to enjoy some time out with his Treecko. While Alex wasn't new to battling pokemon, he had always fantasized about the carefree life of a trainer. There was no pressure, nothing else to worry about other than when to stop for the day. And out here? Maybe he'd run into something besides all of the usual pokemon that every trainer in the area already owned. Not that it really mattered to him, but he was in no real rush. He would enjoy his time here.

A tug at Alex's pant leg caused him to halt and look down at his pokemon companion. The small green lizard motioned for him to silent, and so Alex listened. His ears weren't as keen as the pokemon's, but once he stopped moving he could hear it, an uneven gait, almost crashing through the brush. Most of the pokemon they had encountered out here had been reclusive, wary of approaching Alex and his Treecko, and they had all been as quick and silent as the wind. This sound was also moving away from them now, but it had already caught Alex's interest.

"Like we planned it. Hit them quick and then back off and get ready for their retaliation," Alex whispered, and Treecko nodded. With that the pair took off after the noise. Treecko darted away, moving with the precision of a born grass type through the trees. Alex had much less skill in navigating the densely wooded area, but their quarry wasn't far off, and he did his best to keep pace.

Ahead a Zangoose moved through the trees, though once the two of them made it in sight it spun to confront them. Alex nodded as Treecko gave him one last look for confirmation, and then his grass type turned into a blur. They had been practicing his quick attack, and Treecko was already quite fast. Alex liked quick pokemon. Zangoose would make a nice heavy hitter.

The Zangoose's reaction was too slow though, and Treecko slammed its small fist right into the wild pokemon's stomach. White and red fur tumbled to the ground as Treecko leapt back awaiting Zangoose's follow up. It never came. Alex stared as his pokemon apparently took down the Zangoose in one attack. He deftly reached into his pack, drawing out a pokeball and tossing it at the downed pokemon.

The red and white sphere rebounded off of Zangoose and sucked the pokemon inside before falling to the ground. There was no wait. In fact the device had indicated capture before the ball even made it back to the ground. Alex picked it up, unsure of what to make of it. The Zangoose hadn't looked that young or injured. Glancing over at Treecko, Alex saw that he was just as confused.

"You attack harder than usual?" But at Alex's question the pokemon merely shrugged, about as much insight into the pokemon's thoughts as he ever saw from his green friend. "Well it shouldn't have been too injured, how about we meet our new member?" A bolt of red light shot from the device as Alex pressed the release, and his new pokemon rematerialized before him, but it was no Zangoose. Gray and black fur, tinged with crimson appeared right before Alex. It was a dangerous looking creature of sharp angles and claws. Alex was unfamiliar with this species. Humanoid in both shape and height, the unknown pokemon stood for a brief moment before its legs gave out.

Alex rushed in to catch the pokemon. He grunted as he wrapped his arms around the furry pokemon, grunting under its dead weight. Rasping breath hissed into his neck as the pokemon's head fell on his shoulder, and Alex lowered them both slowly to the ground. Wet heat covered his arm, the pokemon's fur wet and sticky. After resting the gray furred pokemon on the ground, he saw that it was blood, quite a lot of blood.

The creature's chest rose slowly, labored breath gasping through its froth covered muzzle. It must have been running hard, and in such an injured state... Why? Alex removed a rag from his pack and began to clean the blood from his arm. He didn't need this kind of attention right now, not so soon after starting his new life. On the other hand, he would feel bad leaving this pokemon out here to die after catching it. He watched it, the creature's impressive mane fanned out before him. _Damn it._

Alex withdrew the injured pokemon back into its new ball. "Well it looks like we're cutting our trip a little short Treecko." Nothing ever seemed to phase the lizard who just stared back, waiting for Alex to make a move. He threw the rag to the ground, heavy with his new pokemon's blood. Bouncing the pokeball in his palm, he began to try and figure out how to keep this under the radar.

* * *

Late afternoon sun pierced through the light cloud coverage as Alex finally made his way back into Rustboro City. It had taken them the better part of two days to return to civilization, but the unknown pokemon would be safe in the ball. At least until the pokemon center could extract it and tend to its injuries.

People jostled about the crowded sidewalks as cars congested the streets. Alex had always liked cities. Their large crowds were easy to blend into, and people were oddly less wary than they should when surrounded by such chaos. But these were things of his past, and he had other issues to focus on at the moment. Treecko rode along on his shoulder as to keep out from underneath of the army of feet that marched along the streets. His size made him a little awkward for Alex but at the same time it was kind of a nice feeling.

The pokemon center had its usual crowd of trainers packed into the wide lobby. Some were waiting for their pokemon to be healed; others were catching up with one another. The centers also provided shelter for traveling trainers, which Alex had been taking advantage of since he arrived in the city. The rooms were nothing fancy but a roof was better than the side of the road.

Now he just had to figure out how to approach one of the nurses so he could get his unknown pokemon tended to without causing a commotion. For a long time he just observed, examining the staff as they worked before he settled on one. She was a girl around his age, late twenties, with short brown hair and a gentle smile. She seemed to get on well with the trainers she encountered. Then it was time to bring out his silver tongue and hope they believed him.

Alex waited until his target was away from the main counter that other trainers had crowded around. "Uhm, excuse me nurse?"

The woman turned to greet him. "Oh hello, is there something I can assist you with?"

Alex placed a look of concern on his face and began to tell his story. "I found an injured pokemon when I was out in the forest up by Route 115. I don't think I've ever seen one like it before, and I just wanted to see if you would be able to heal it up for me without causing a stir."

"All of our trainer and pokemon information are kept confidential, but if you really got your hands on a rare pokemon, I can tend to it if you're still worried about getting swamped with trade requests," the nurse said with a smile.

"Thanks that would be great. It looked pretty badly hurt though, I didn't even fight it, but I couldn't just leave it out there."

"Don't you worry, we'll do our best," the nurse said with sympathetic look and took the pokeball he offered.

After the nurse left Alex took a seat by one of the televisions. Current events didn't interest him, he had enough of politics to last a lifetime, but the background noise would help him think. _Did I do the right thing?_ If he was found out then there would be no where left to run. Whatever kind of pokemon that had been was nothing he'd ever seen before, and Alex liked to think himself rather well informed. He should have examined her wounds more, if they were suspicious, maybe it would have been better to just leave the thing out there. Or maybe he could have tried to tend to it himself. He didn't have any medical training besides the basics, but it would have been safer than bringing it here.

"If something goes wrong, and I give the order, I want you to smash the window behind me and then stay here. Don't follow me, okay?" Alex said in a quiet whisper to his Treecko. The lizard looked up with his calm, calculating eyes, large and yellow. "I hope it doesn't come to that, but just in case." Treecko gave him a long, hard look but nodded. "Thanks," Alex said with a pat to his pokemon's head.

He probably wouldn't get far if it came down to it. A few days out in the wilderness was one thing, but he was no woodsman. And anywhere that people stayed he would be found, whether by authorities or not. He didn't want to bring his one friend down with him.

An hour or two later the nurse who had taken his pokemon returned with a decidedly less friendly expression on her face. "Could you return your pokemon for a moment please?"

Alex looked at her and then gave a quick glance to the surrounding people. There were no police in the room, so he decided to play along, returning Treecko. "Is there a problem?" he asked, doing his best to look confused.

"Could you follow me please?" The nurse didn't wait for him to answer before turning and walking off into the section of the building where pokemon were treated. This seemed like more of a bad idea every second, but if the nurse had called the authorities they would be doing this themselves. She also seemed genuine enough. Alex followed the woman through a long tiled hallway, florescent lights shining overhead. The place smelled like a hospital, every spec of dirt and disease scoured away by chemicals. The nurse turned into an empty exam room and closed the door behind them.

"I thought you seemed like a decent person when you first asked me to take care of your pokemon, so I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt. But we're going to have a very long talk, and if I don't get answers that I like, I'm not going to protect you from this. I imagine the police would be very interested to hear all about you and your mysterious pokemon."

* * *

The door to his new room closed as Alex sat down onto the bed with a sigh. He didn't release Treecko just yet, instead lying back onto the soft mattress. While the nurse was clearly inexperienced at interrogating someone, she had kept him talking for what must have been at least two hours. It had worked though. The nurse had set him up with this room, and his mystery pokemon now rested in the other, bandaged up but stable.

The single lamp that Alex had turned on gave the room a dim but gentle light. He rose from the bed and moved to check on his sleeping pokemon. The nurse had said it – she – would probably be unconscious for a few days. After losing so much blood and nearly running herself to death, it was lucky that she would even survive. Many questions leapt to his tongue, but he would get no answers now. White linen covered the majority of her shoulder where the nurse had said she'd picked out a large amount of concrete shrapnel. Just what exactly had this pokemon been doing out there?

And then there was that strange marking scarred into her back. Alex ran a finger gently over the exposed pink flesh, his fingers tickled by the surrounding fur. Such an odd mark. It was clearly no accident, but why would the creature mark herself so? Dwelling on it would get him nowhere, and after the day he'd just had, he was ready to get some sleep. Treecko could be filled in tomorrow, and with that though, Alex collapsed onto the bed and quickly fell asleep.

When morning rolled around, Alex found it very had to work up the motivation to pull himself out of bed. All of this, coming here, starting over, it had been to escape the hiding and lies. He had though being a pokemon trainer would be simple, and now there was this. Alex rolled over in bed so he was facing the large pokemon occupying the other bed. Its back rose and fell, slow and steady, but made no other movements. A knock at the door made the decisions to get out of bed for him.

Peering through the peephole he saw the nurse standing outside with a small bag. "Morning," he said, opening the door and letting the nurse in.

"I hope I didn't wake you," she said, looking over his wrinkled clothing. "I was just thinking about her all night and wanted to make sure everything was still okay."

"Don't worry about it, she hasn't moved an inch," Alex said through a yawn as he head into the bathroom to splash water on his face. "Look, I really appreciate you doing this for me," Alex called from the bathroom, letting water run down his face. He didn't even have to fake the sincerity in his voice. Showing off a never seen before pokemon would make him an instant celebrity, something he couldn't afford. Not yet anyway.

"Oh it's nothing. Poor thing. The attention she'd get wouldn't do her any good either. You should try and keep her calm when she wakes up, if you can. Don't worry about the room; you can stay here as long as you want."

"Thanks," Alex said returning to watch the nurse examine his pokemon. There was no change in her state. Her slow breaths were the only indication she was still alive.

"She should be grateful when she wakes up. You got her here just in time. A little longer and she probably wouldn't have made it. Not without lasting injuries anyway. She should make a full recovery," the nurse said. "I'm Erin, by the way. Sorry about the twenty questions yesterday."

"Well, it sounds like no one taught you how that game worked, you're supposed to stop after twenty," Alex replied with a disarming smile. "But it's nice that you care, I'm sure this isn't exactly by the books."

Erin laughed a bit. "Well, I guess you could say I'm not a big rules person. When she does wake up though, let me know."

"Sure thing." Alex closed the door behind the nurse as she left and then returned to the room. Erin had re-bandaged the pokemon's leg and had injected a few things into its arm. The creature gave no indication of noticing though. It didn't seem like it would be waking any time soon. He wished he at least knew what to call the thing. Either way, a shower first, then he could decide his next move.

While the shower had woke him up, Alex still didn't have a very good plan of what to do. He didn't have a time frame on when the unconscious pokemon would wake, but he wanted to be here when it did. On top of it, despite what the nurse had said, he still didn't trust word of this not to get around. He wouldn't call himself paranoid; he merely liked to be very certain. That left him with few options, the safest being to just sit tight until the pokemon woke. This would be more trouble than it was worth. Maybe Treecko would keep him company.

The next few days moved by slowly. Alex kept to his room, only leaving to pick up food and then return to the room to eat. Treecko lazed around the room occasionally, but with the blinds drawn and no sunlight, the grass type preferred to spend his time inside his pokeball. Not that he was the best of company anyway. Language barrier aside, the lizard was just not very animated. So that just left him to sit in front of the television. Of course there was nothing good on, but it was better than silence.

Erin returned each morning to check up on the recovering pokemon. "She's so beautiful," the nurse said on the third morning, stroking the pokemon's mane with a gentle hand and trying to feed it from what looked like a baby bottle.

"Don't get too attached," Alex said from his spot in the other bed. Days of inactivity had turned him lazy. "Once she's healed enough to travel I think we're going to head off. Not that I'm not grateful, I just want to be away from the city."

Erin sighed. "I guess it would be for the best. I've just never seen a pokemon like her before. I wonder where she came from."

"Yeah she's full of mysteries. I was thinking about trying to look for a psychic pokemon so that maybe I could talk with her, but maybe we'll just lay low for a bit. I don't know." He was growing careless too. Erin seemed trustworthy enough, but still. A giggle brought his attention back to the other bed. Beautiful maybe, but the injured pokemon looked nothing if not deadly. The sharp face of a predator, blood-red claws that looked as if they could tear right through a person.

Erin however had the creature on its side, head cradled in her lap. The pokemon was suckling from the bottle in her hands.

"Isn't there an easier way to do that?" Alex asked, sitting up and watching with a confused interest.

"Doesn't she look cute? You'd be surprised at how many pokemon will eat like this when they're unconscious. It's a little more effort but it works better than just IV fluids." She smiled as the pokemon drank, and she smoothed its fur. _Maybe it was a little cute._

"Now don't take this the wrong way, but don't you have work to do? Wont someone notice that you keep sneaking off to a strapping young trainer's room and disappearing every morning?" Alex asked, a wide grin on his face. Humor was a key to trust.

"Don't flatter yourself," Erin deadpanned, but her eyes twinkled behind the grimace she shot his way. "There are more than enough of us to staff the center, and I _am_ tending to a patient am I not?" She continued to feed the pokemon.

Alex threw his hands into the air in defense. "I just don't want to attract any more eyes then necessary." It was bad enough that one other person knew about his pokemon. He just hoped she stayed true to her promise of secrecy.

"Relax, you worry too much," she quipped back and turned her attention to the pokemon who had finished the bottle. "Good girl, you'll be all better real soon now," she cooed, tucking the pokemon in. "If you ever do find yourself a psychic pokemon and learn her story, come back will you? I'd – hate to be right, about what I said earlier." Erin's face was suddenly very sad.

"Yeah," was Alex's only reply, and Erin stood to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow then, no?"

"Yup, I'll be back to check on my girl," she said, quickly stepping back into her usual cheery demeanor. It was always the nice people who got used.

* * *

Rel groaned. Her body felt weak and sore. Why was she even alive? Memory drifted back to her as if in reverse. A Treecko, a strange noise, running, explosion, and before that... She tried to move, but her limbs were stiff. Something bound her left arm, and the weakness in her right made moving difficult. Eventually she merely rolled onto her back, grunting in effort and pain.

"Are you finally awake?" A human's voice, unfamiliar. Adrenaline transformed her injured body into a storm of movement as it flooded her system. Rel leapt from the bed, acquiring the person who had spoken, and she threw the stunned man into a wall as she landed. Once her feet hit the floor she launched herself again. Her injured shoulder drove into the man's sternum, causing pain to shoot through her back as the air was driven from his. Three claws shot up to tear out the human's throat, but her arm stopped just short, her paw trembling, drawing thin red lines on the human's pale throat.

No one was forcing her, no hand but hers determined the fate of this human's life. Blue eyes gazed calmly into hers, fearless. And she couldn't do it. Rel panted as she sank to the ground before the human. She couldn't do it. At the human's feet Rel hugged her legs into her chest with her good arm as the other hung uselessly at her side. Why was she so weak? She could have done it, another inch and he'd have been the one on the floor. Now she would just be slave to a different human.

"Are you okay?" the man asked, moving to take a seat on the floor against the foot of a bed. His voice was steady despite her attack. Rel didn't respond to the human's question. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Rel's body shaking as it processed the adrenaline coursing through her veins.

"Can you at least tell me what kind of pokemon you are?" His voice was gentle but firm, showing no sense of fear or worry.

"You should just kill me now human, I'll do nothing for you," Rel spat, struggling to control her breath.

"So you're a coward, looking for the easy way out huh?" The look he aimed at her made the hair on her neck crawl, but she returned it with a glare of her own.

"You know nothing human." Rel glanced quickly over the man sitting on the floor and saw he had nothing in his hands. "Don't think I can't kill you. You have nothing to defend yourself with, and you'll be dead before you can reach for anything."

"I'm not worried. You won't do it," he said, and he didn't look like he was worried. "You're too weak to follow through with it. You might talk a mean act, but I can smell the pungent stink of fear coming from you."

Rel rose, anger boiling in her stomach. He grinned up at her as she approached, further fueling her rage. With one motion she grabbed the grinning human's shirt with her good paw and lifted him off the ground, throwing him into the wall.

The smile remained plastered on his face though. "You're adorable, but you played your hand. I looked right into your eyes when you tried this before. You don't have it in you. You're pathetic."

Rel roared, inches from his face as spittle fleck his cheek, but nothing removed that condescending grin. Hatred burned inside of Rel, her vision tunneling as her entire body quivered with the desire to tear apart the entire room. Destructive tension made her muscles scream to be used, but she couldn't kill him. Rel grabbed the man by the throat and threw him back to the ground, but she had nothing to follow her threats up with. She sunk to the floor as tears stung her eyes.

"Kill me, or do whatever. I don't care. But you don't have to tell me, I know I'm worthless," Rel snarled through the tears. There was silence in the dimly lit room aside from Rel's sniffles. She was an embarrassment to her kind. It was a cruel fate that prevented her from killing herself.

"No." A low voice came from the room. It was the same as before, though the tone had changed completely. "Defeated, but not worthless. Come with me, and I'll prove it,"

"I told you I won't help you." Her voice was muffled as she hid in her mane, but loud in the small room.

"Well then think about it. You don't have to do anything, but whatever you want, revenge, to prove something, you'll never achieve it as you are now. And we can both help each other out." The human said no more as Rel's quiet sobs eventually died out, replaced by intermittent hiccups. What did the human know? She wouldn't let herself get taken in by anyone, not again. Not after what Mewtwo had done to her. If she was forced to live, then her journey would be made alone.

"So you can talk," the human said finally, breaking the silence.

"Of course I can," Rel snapped, not moving from the small comfort of her huddled form.

"Do you have a name?"

Rel remained silent.

"Well I'm Alex. I don't mean it the way this is going to sound, but what are you? I mean I know you're a pokemon but..." he trailed off.

Rel took a moment before answering. Why was he being nice all of the sudden? "I'm a Zoroark."

"I've never heard of your kind. But if I had to guess, talking pokemon, a species I've never heard of... Are you from the Core?"

Soft words that were sharp as a whip to Rel's ears. She lifted her head to give the man an intense stare. "What do you know of that?"

"So you are. Interesting. I don't know why you're here, and I don't want to. I have things in my past that I'd rather not share either. So how about we agree to just focus on the future?" His voice was calm and sure, but his eyes flashed dangerously.

"Whatever," Rel muttered, placing her head back on her soft mane.

"If you join me, I'll make you strong, strong enough to get what you want. You're not dead yet, so come with me." Alex rose, and moved to run a hand through Zoroark's mane as he had seen Erin do every morning. His hand touched the soft red fur on the top of her head. Rel was on her feet in a flash.

"Fuck," Alex swore, moving back and clutching at his arm.

"Touch me again human, and I _will_ kill you," Rel panted. She could feel the icy grasp squeezing around her throat, crushing her chest.

Blood dripped to the floor as Alex stared, but his features softened. "The nurse who took care of you, she said that you had other injuries. That looked like you were... Are you okay?" He left it unsaid, but Rel knew what he meant. Rel's back thumped into the wall as the icy grip clenched around her.

"Get-get out," Rel choked out. Her body burned, trembling as she grasped at her throat with claws stained by the human's blood. "Get out." Rel watched as Alex nodded before ducking into the bathroom to grab a towel. After one last worried glance, he disappeared through the room's only door. Breaths came in quick, short gasps as she retreated to a corner, the walls closing in on her.

* * *

"So, do you want to do a little tending to me?" Alex asked, approaching Erin who had her back to him.

"That may be the worst pickup line I've ever- Oh my- Alex you're bleeding!" The nurse quickly moved to him, examining the wound as best she could as he continued to keep pressure on it with the towel.

"So I noticed," Alex replied dryly.

"What happened to you? These are deep," she said

"Well I really wanted to talk to you, and this seemed like the quickest way to get your attention." Alex tried to grin through the pain.

"That's not funny, and this looks serious, quickly, this way." Erin ushered him through the double doors and into an empty exam room.

Alex watched as his nurse friend scurried around the room, pulling out various tools and bottles. "So, are you almost off shift, care to get a drink?"

Erin didn't stop her movements to reply. "If you seriously did this to yourself I swear I will have you in a ward faster than you can say you aren't insane."

He chuckled, still holding the towel tight to his arm. "At least give me credit for being persistent, but I'm serious about getting out of here. We should talk, and I'd rather it be somewhere else."

"Did you lose much blood before getting here? You aren't making any sense," Erin said, placing a tray of items next to him on the exam table and moving his towel aside. Her hands were delicate but deft, moving with practiced precision. "These cuts are deep. What did you do?"

"Just concentrate on fixing me up. Like I said, I don't want to talk here." He was beginning to feel a little light headed. Alex rest his head back as Erin went to work with needle and thread. She worked quickly, and before long Alex's arm was stitched and bandaged.

"So what is this all about?" Erin asked as she washed her hands.

"Are you almost done with your shift? Or can you leave for a bit?" The room swayed slightly as Alex got to his feet but otherwise he felt alright.

"What are you in the mob? What is your deal?" She dried off her hands and motioned for him to follow her, leading them back into the lobby.

"This is important, trust me. I'd just rather talk about it where we won't be overheard."

"Fine, but we have your information on file Alex Reed and they see us walking out together."

"Oh come on, I think I just lost a few pints of blood in that exam room. I can barely stand," Alex chuckled.

"Then we should just stay here. You know that could have killed you," Erin chided. "I still want to know what happened to you."

"There's a place just down the road," Alex indicated, pointing to a building.

"If you pass out on the sidewalk I'm not carrying you back."

"Noted." Alex still wasn't sure if this was a good idea, and the blood loss may have been swaying his judgment more than he realized, but what was the worst that could come from this. The pair of them walked into a restaurant and bar, Alex leading them to a table in the back corner. It was the perfect place to talk without being interrupted. Enough of a crowd where they wouldn't be overheard, yet not crowded enough where someone could get close without being noticed. A waiter took their order for drinks.

"If you really did all this just to get me to have a drink with you, I don't know if I'll be impressed or frightened," Erin said, swirling the lemon into her glass when the waiter returned.

Alex grinned. "Don't get your hopes up now, I hate to let a lady down. But no, the pokemon you've been helping me hide woke up."

"What?" Her hand froze in the middle of stirring her drink. "Then why are we here? You just left the poor thing in your room after who knows what happened to her?" She glowered at him.

"Not exactly, we talked for a bit when she woke up. Talked as in she can speak like a human." Alex continued over the gasp of amazement. "But she's the one who gave me the scratches, and she was very insistent that I leave her alone. I figured I'd give her some space for a bit."

Erin blinked, staring at him as if unsure of what to make of his words. "And you're sure you didn't lose more blood than you thought."

"Fairly sure."

She pursed her lips. "How can she speak? And, no- What I should ask is what did you do to her that she attacked you?" Heated eyes bore accusingly into him.

Alex raised his good hand in innocence. "I didn't, well..." He did almost feel bad for manipulating her the way he had. Old habits die hard. But she had been too easy to read, and Alex didn't even know how to interact with people normally anymore. He'd have to work on it.

"I think you were right, about what may have happened to her," his voice was low. "I tried to bring it up but..." Alex indicated his injured arm. "I don't really know what to say; maybe you could try and talk with her?"

Erin's face sunk. "Oh the poor thing. I didn't want to believe it but... Are you sure she's even safe? Do you think we should report this to someone-?"

"No!" Alex commanded, voice hard. "Err, sorry, but no. Please, you promised you wouldn't tell anyone about this. The last thing she needs is to have a bunch of scientists gawking and prodding her. She's fine, but I'd try not to make any sudden movements or try touching her."

"You're right," Erin sighed. "Do you think we should go back?"

"Let's just let her be for a bit longer. Give her a chance to adjust to her new surroundings." He took a sip of his drink but left it mostly untouched. With so much blood missing it would probably knock him on his ass. Damn his arm hurt.


	8. A New Purpose

A light knock at the door roused Rel from her attempts to sleep. Her huddled form cowered in the room's corner with her mane wrapped around her. All but her face was obscured by the flowing red hair.

The room's door swung open, and a female's voice broke the silence. "Hello?" The door opened wider to reveal a young woman entering the dim room. "Zoroark?"

"What do you want human?" Rel growled. The woman's eyes widened momentarily but she quickly replaced her shock with a warm smile.

"My name is Erin," the woman said as she approached Rel's corner. "Alex told me a little about you."

Rel didn't take her eyes off the woman as she moved closer. "If you have something to say human, say it. Otherwise just leave. I have no wish to speak with you."

The woman's smile never faltered. "I helped take care of you after Alex brought you here. I wanted to make sure you're okay." Rel watched as the woman took a seat on the floor a few feet away.

"You're the reason I still live?" Rel spat. "Well you didn't do me any favors. Why don't you leave me alone."

The woman's face softened. "You shouldn't talk like that; you're lucky to be alive."

Rel tried to curl herself up tighter. "It's not luck."

"Oh sweetie." The woman's soft voice was filled with sadness. "Are you okay?"

"I told you I'll live." Rel muttered.

"You know I didn't mean it like that. What was done to you, do you want to talk about it?" The nurse asked.

Rel's voice cracked. "No."

"Do you know who it was? The authorities can-"

"Your pathetic government can do nothing." Rel snapped.

The nurse moved closer and hesitantly reached out with a hand. Her movements careful and slow. "You didn't deserve to be put through what you did-"

"And what do you know?" Rel knocked the woman's hand away. "It was my fault, punishment for what I've done." She uncurled herself in a flash and lunged, knocking over the woman. Rel snarled as she moved over the woman. "You know nothing." The look of pity that met her hate filled gaze shook her though, and suddenly tears filled her eyes. Rel's voice trembled as she collapsed onto the woman's chest. "They took everything from me."

"You poor thing," the woman whispered into her ear as gentle arms wrapped around her body. "Everything's going to be okay, you're safe now. It's over."

"My fault, it was all my fault," Rel choked out between sobs. "I couldn't control it..."

"No, never say that. What was done to you was wrong. Never blame yourself, no matter what he did to you." Soothing words would do nothing now. Tears leaked into the woman's white blouse, but Rel couldn't help it. She was powerless, just like before.

The human's arms held her for a long time as she cried herself out. Slender arms stroked her quivering body and held her close. This was probably how she treated the other pokemon in this land too, and that though infuriated her. She was a killer, a murderer. A monster that had no right to self pity. She needed to be stronger.

Eventually the tears stopped, and Rel lifted herself from the woman on shaking limbs. "I want to be alone," she said, her voice harsh from crying for so long.

Erin's voice was soft as she sat up and reached a gentle hand out. "Can you tell me your name?"

Rel backed away from the woman's touch. "Please leave me." Control, she needed control. And for that, she needed to be stronger. Rel was weak. No, not weak, Rel was dead. The name was nothing but a reference to a young girl; a young girl who was banished to a twisted land and slaughtered by the inhabitants. Thoughts bubbled up into her mind, and she shoved them back down. They were nothing, ghosts from the past of a corpse, memories that weren't hers. For when she was strong, she would find those people who killed that poor Zoroark girl, and she would destroy them. All of them. Yes, she would be strong.

"You look odd, are you sure you're-"

Rel had forgotten about the human. Anger flared in her voice. "I said leave." The look of pity she received from the woman threatened to reduce her once again to a sniveling mess. Those were feelings of a ghost. Strength was the only thing she needed. "Leave."

With on last sad look, the human stood. "Please, come talk to me when you're ready. I don't know how long you'll be in the city, but you're not alone. There are people who care abou-"

"Leave," Rel snarled, and the human left. After the door closed, Rel realized she was panting. Her limbs felt like water as she dragged herself to one of the beds. No one could help her. It was too late for that. Maybe this new human, Alex, could help make her strong like he said. If not she would kill him too, but one way or another, she would become stronger. She pulled the soft covers over her, and for the first time since coming to this corrupt land, enjoyed the peaceful rest of a soft bed.

* * *

Rel woke early the next morning. Sunlight peered through the room's solitary window to dazzle her weary eyes. As she rose she noticed the human returned, asleep in the other bed. She glared at his back before standing. There was no time for idling about. She needed to occupy her mind with something, anything until she was stronger. It would take time to temper the her shattered self back into something useful. But now, time was the one thing she had plenty of. After turning herself invisible, Rel left the room.

The halls of the building were simple and utilitarian. White tiled floors and white walls with staff all dressed in white was uninspiring but efficient. There were quite a few humans walking about for the hour, all tending to pokemon with some sort of injury. Was this what Unova was like before Mewtwo? No, it didn't matter. She was here for a reason.

Rel ducked into an empty room, moving quietly despite being invisible. Nothing she saw utilized any modern medical principals, there were the basic chemicals. They would have to do. The first cabinet she opened had what she was looking for. With the items secured under her illusion, Rel returned to the room where the human who captured her slept.

Back in the room she placed the stolen items on the counter and looked around. The human had few belongings from the look of it. A heavy pack sat in the corner of the room, but aside from a few small items on a table, there was nothing else. She moved the pack and began rummaging through it.

"Looking for something?" a voice came from behind her. Her hand came across a smooth handle, and she turned away from the pack to confront the man.

"Get up, I need your help human," Rel said as she walked to the counter and opened the blade, placing it next to the other items.

"My name is Alex, and you could at least try and be pleasant," he said as he rose to join her. "What are you doing with that stuff?"

Rel rubbed the blade with alcohol before pouring some of the cold liquid on her arm. "There is a device in my arm. I need you to remove it."

"Are you kidding me? I'm not cutting you up. We're in a pokemon center; I can go get Erin and I'm sure she'll do a much better-"

She cut him off. "No. She doesn't need to be part of this. Just cut here," she indicated a spot on her arm. "It's about a centimeter down and small."

"That knife isn't really for surgery-"

"It will be good enough for this, just do it," Rel said growing impatient. The gray fur on her arm was damp and parted where she poured the alcohol on it, revealing the skin that hid beneath her heavy coat. She placed her arm on the table and met Alex's gaze.

"You're fucking insane," he grumbled but picked up the knife. "Where exactly?" The blade seemed natural in his grip.

Rel pointed to the spot and turned slightly so the human could get a better hold on her arm. Flesh parted easily as the knife pressed into her skin, causing her to growl in pain.

"Hold still, this was your idea," Alex said as the knife bit into her arm.

"Just hurry up human," Rel said through clenched teeth. The pain was nothing compared to what she had been forced to endure, but it wasn't inconsequential either. She panted as blood began to trickle into her fur.

"Okay I think I see it, now what?" Alex asked as he set the bloodied knife on the counter.

"Pull it out," Rel hissed.

"With what?"

_Idiot._ There had only been a few items she needed and she had forgotten one of the more important ones. "Use your fingers or something. I don't know, just hurry."

Alex gave her an exasperated look put poured alcohol on his hand and probed the incision he'd made. Her arm twitched at the pain, but she could feel the tug as the device was removed. It was done. Now all that was left was to clean and bandage the cut. She gasped as the alcohol burned the open wound, but once she had wrapped the gauze around it, the pain was nothing but a nuisance.

She breathed in long, deep gasps. "Thanks you." With one of her claws she pierced the bloody device, rendering it useless.

"What was that that?" Alex asked.

"It stored information about me, and could be used to track my location."

At that the human finally showed a hint of emotion. "Tracked by who? Do they know where we are?"

Rel snorted. "The only one who could know sent me here to die. You don't have to worry." She moved off to the bed and lay back down, cradling her arm. "So what now?"

Alex's voice was calm considering what she had woken him with. "Well, I was hoping to leave the city somewhat soon, if you're able to travel."

"I'll be fine; I heal quickly. What I meant was what do you plan to do with me?" Rel asked as she stared up at the ceiling. This place seemed so strange. During her walk through the building everything looked so ancient. Was this how all of them lived? They probably didn't even think it was odd.

"Can you fight?" Alex asked.

Thoughts of Hydreigon floated into her mind, but she crushed them back down. "No, not really." The admission shamed her further having said it out loud. She had always known it, but admitting it to someone else made it worse. And since the only reason he even pretended to care about her was for fighting, she was back to being useless to everyone, even this human.

"Then we'll have to change that. I'll try and find us some place secluded to train in private for a few months. Or maybe we can just travel the countryside, I don't know. I'm trying to keep my head low as it is. I don't know how feasible it will be with trying to train a pokemon like you. Even a sighting could have people hounding me. I might have to keep you inside your pokeball most of the time."

Rel's eyes lit with anger. "You will not keep in that... Thing," she growled and sat up. Her eyes burned into his. "I will not be put into that device. Ever." Pain burned in her arm as her fist clenched, but it helped focus her anger.

Alex's voice didn't change, but his eyes met her challenge evenly. "That's not very realistic, especially with what you are. You will draw attention to us."

"It is not negotiable. As for drawing attention, it won't be a problem." With that Rel cast an illusion, changing her appearance back to that of the Zangoose. Her dying mind had first chosen the form while she ran through the forest. It was the exact form of her first kill. His features would be forever emblazoned upon her mind. She took the form now as both punishment and reminder.

Alex approached her, his voice in disbelief. "What, so it wasn't a trick. How did you do that?"

"I can look however I want," Rel said and stood as the human approached. Once they were only feet apart, she changed herself to look like a copy of him.

For the first time, the human looked shaken. "Wha-what are you?" He circled her, but she never took her eyes off him.

"I am a Zoroark," Rel replied, uncomfortable with her back to him. "My kind create illusions. It is the reason there are none of us in your lands. They were killed long ago by those who feared us." She cast an illusion of fire around her hand and held it out to him.

"Is it real?" Alex asked, backing away slightly.

"No." Rel advanced, letting Alex feel one of her claws brush against his throat through the illusion of his own hand on fire.

"Incredible," he whispered.

Rel dropped her illusions with a snort before falling back onto the bed. "It hasn't done any good for me yet," she muttered.

"With that power we could- Well no matter. I guess I have nothing to worry about then if you can keep up that disguise," Alex said and moved to the pack she had been digging through earlier. "If you're ready today we can get moving this afternoon. I just have to say goodbye to Erin. You should too."

"I'm ready to leave, but I don't want to talk to the other human," Rel said and looked away from Alex. She couldn't face the woman again, the nurse's kind eyes would break the tenuous facade that currently hid her weakness.

Alex gave her a patronizing look. "She went through a lot of effort to fix you up and-"

"I said I don't want to."

"Whatever. We'll leave when I get back then." And with that he left. Unshed tears glistened in Rel's eyes as she thought about the nurse. Maybe if they had met sooner, or before... It didn't matter. Nothing could be done now; it was much too late her. Soft blankets wrapped around her trembling form as she waited on the bed for Alex to return.

The human returned a short while later carrying a small bag of supplies which he transferred to his pack. Rel watched him from the bed as he made preparations to leave. She had no idea where they would be going, or for what reason, but she had nowhere else to go. It was this or kill him, and run into the wild to wait for her own death.

"Ready?" the human asked. With a shrug Rel rose to her feet and stretched, a deep ache still lingering in her shoulder. She created an illusion, the male Zangoose, and they left the room. The pair were silent as they walked through the crowded city. Rustboro was on a number of the signs, a city to the west if she remembered correctly from the maps. It was like a film from the past. Cars chugged along the streets, people packed the grimy walkways. Everything was tinged with the gray of dirt and pollution, and the air tickled her throat. It was disgusting.

People were everywhere, some accompanied by pokemon, others not. She wanted to be away from them, turn herself invisible and run, but Alex walked through them at a leisurely pace, without a care in the world. Rel looked down at her snowy fur, and clenched her fists. What was she even doing here?

The city was bigger than she would have thought, it's maze of streets a nightmare to navigate as the buildings towered around them. They were nothing like the shining towers that made up Castelia though. No, these buildings were stained with the filth these humans had created here. Bright neon lighting tried to distract the eye from the gray and soot, but she saw the backdrop that those lights tried to hide. Dirt, trash, their filth was everywhere. Even some of the humans seemed to blend into the grime, their own brethren giving them a wide berth and reproachful looks. These humans were savages. Despicable.

Their walk through the city didn't last long though. Faster than she would have thought for what had seemed such a large city, their surroundings replaced by the verdant shades of life. Shrubbery, and then proper trees sprouted from the landscape in an ever thickening wall surrounding the dirt path they traveled upon.

Occasionally another human would pass them, often accompanied by a pokemon, but for the most part the two of them walked alone through the woods. Rel found the clean air and trees somewhat comforting. Anything was better than that horrid city.

"Are they all like that?" Rel asked.

Alex looked up from his own thoughts. "Hmm? Are all what like that?"

"Your cities," Rel said, not looking at her human – what was Alex to her? Partners? That didn't seem right. She didn't have much of a choice in the matter. That device he had used to capture her, she could feel it still. An invisible rope coiled about her neck, binding her to the human. Could it be broken? Would he break it if she asked?

Alex shrugged. "More or less I guess. Crowded, busy, lots of stuff packed together." He didn't seem to understand though. Maybe he didn't even realize the conditions he lived in.

Twigs snapped and alerted Rel to a nearby presence. She looked up just in time to see a Poochyena burst from the brush that edged the path to block their way. The four-legged pokemon snarled.

A calm voice came from her right. "This is all you."

Rel looked at Alex as he back away, a mistake. Claws and fur barreled into her chest as she was distracted. Her back hit the hard packed dirt as a clawed swipe burned her chest, drawing blood. With a roar Rel threw the pokemon to the side before getting back on her feet. Anger blazed in her eyes. Fighting experience or not, she was a fully evolved pokemon, and this thing that attacked her was barely a pup.

Breaths came in adrenaline fueled gasps as she watched the Poochyena get back to its feet. The pokemon sank its claws into the earth to begin its charge once again, but this time it would not take her by surprise. As the small creature leapt, Rel struck. Blood red claws bit deep into her opponent's shoulder and threw the dark type to the ground. Rel was on it in a flash.

Claws wrapped around the struggling pokemon's throat as she lifted it from the ground. Fury burned in her eyes as she lifted the struggling pokemon. She could feel its claws flailing at her arm that gripped it, feel the breath it tried to take through her crushing grip around its throat. Such a weak creature, she could kill it with a gesture, her free hand ready to tear it from throat to tail. That paw hovered, claws gleaming, hungering to part fur and flesh. She had control, she alone would decide whether the pokemon lived or died.

"Zoroark stop," but Alex's words were unnecessary. She couldn't have done it. The Poochyena thrashing in her grip struggled just as the Eevee had. Rel dropped the pokemon and watched it flee back into the forest, limping from where she had hurt its shoulder. She felt empty.

Rel pushed herself to her feet on shaking legs and stared down at her claws, stained from where she had struck the pokemon. A hand grabbed her shoulder.

His voice was harsh, but her mind could barely comprehend it at the moment. "What the hell was that?"

Rel spun and threw him to the ground. "Shut up," she growled. Her paws were shaking.

"What is-"

"Shut up!" Rel shouted and turned away from him. Blood pounded in her ears as she clenched her fists and began walking. The calm of the forest taunted her, a silent accusation of the monster she was, whispering that she didn't belong. Rel didn't look back to see if Alex followed her or not. She assumed he did. Shame mixed into her emotions at shoving him, but her mind was too overwhelmed to really care. Nothing made sense to her anymore, everything she did felt wrong. Her existence was wrong.

It was a while before she heard Alex's voice again. "You should disguise yourself again." The thought hadn't even crossed her mind, too many other things tormented her conscious. Her only reply was to return the Zangoose guise, and continue walking. He said nothing more, and they continued on uninterrupted.

"We should stop for the night." Alex's words pulled Rel from her thoughts. Darkness had crept over the wooded path without her notice. Moonlight filtered through the scattered holes in the canopy above. Leaves rustled in the light breeze, but her thick fur fended off its icy touch from her body.

Rel turned to see the human a few steps behind her. She had no idea how long they'd been traveling. A Treecko stood with Alex. The pokemon must have been released while they'd walked, but it now met her gaze with a calculating one of its own.

In about a half hour there was a small fire burning, and Alex had set up some sort of flimsy construction that she assumed he would sleep in. Rel sat on the far side of the fire, curled up and staring into the hypnotizing flames. They danced for her, giving off a warm light without care. She looked up as Alex approached her.

"You should eat," he said as he offered a small packet.

"I'm not hungry," she replied. He didn't leave though so she took the item and placed in next to her before gazing back into the fire.

"You still need to eat." Alex sat down beside her, and Rel brought her full attention to the human, watching every move he made, ready to react. "What you did earlier, don't do it again."

"I thought I made it clear I didn't want to talk about it," Rel said but Alex spoke right over her.

"You need to control yourself. Even when battling wild pokemon, there's no reason to kill them. But especially in matches against other humans. You might see them as lesser to you, but that's no reason to kill them for sport."

Rel rose to her feet, fury burning in her eyes. "You," she sputtered, fists shaking at her side. "You, human, have no idea what you're talking about." Every muscle in her body burned in attempt to tear the confident man to shreds before her. She would show him she had control. "Who are you to accuse me of such things when you live in a place like this. The only ones who aren't complete savages are the pokemon. So listen human. If you say anything like that to me again, I will kill you. I don't need you." Rel sucked in breath through bared teeth.

Alex seemed unfazed by the display. "You wont get anywhere like this. If you have such little control over yourself, the first true challenge will put an end to your journey. If you want to get anywhere, you need to stop acting like a child." His cold eyes met her glare, and he had the gall to give her that condescending smirk. Alex turned his back to her. "Now eat," he said and walked off.

He dare turn his back to her like that? She'd took a step, claws ready to strike him down, but she froze. Deep breaths. No, he was just toying with her, trying to anger her. That's all they ever did, manipulate her, trick her into doing what they wanted. She wouldn't let him use her like that, like some weak-minded animal. She-she wasn't, wasn't an animal, she was a pokemon from Unova. A tear slid into the fur that covered her muzzle as she sank back to the ground. She wasn't. The food was ash in her mouth, but she forced herself to eat it anyway. She wasn't, right?

* * *

There was a knock on the door. Mewtwo blanked the screen before him with a thought and turned. "Come in." It would be Arlen, one of his more trustworthy advisers.

"Sir," the man said as he entered, and offered a slight bow of the head. Arlen's eyes moved to the blank screen, to Mewtwo, and back again. "Sir please tell me you weren't searching for that lost Zoroark girl again."

"No, I wasn't. What did you want?" His lie must have been apparent though.

Arlen's voice was desperate. "Sir please, you have to stop this. Forget the girl. It's unfortunate, but you can't devote any more time to a lost cause. She wasn't even important."

"Don't talk about her like that. Rel risked herself for this country," Mewtwo said as he turned back to the darkened screen. He was old. Time didn't touch him as it did others. He had watched as the evils that created him, that had planted the seeds of hatred which controlled him so long after his birth, died. Only he and his anger had survived throughout the centuries, but time ground even that into dust as it passed.

Now he was alone, but not for the first time. Some feared him, others worshiped him as the false god he was, but few had ever treated him like a person. Rel had. She was earnest, kind, and ever happy despite the troubles in her youth. She had excelled at the academy, and the day he met her, she added herself to the short list of pokemon and humans that had treated him as they would any other. And he had sent her to a death undeserved by even the truly evil.

"Sir?"

Mewtwo opened his eyes, turning back to the concerned human. "My mind wandered a moment. What was it you came here to see me for."

His voice was grave. "The Core Assembly has decided to launch an investigation into the recent attack that occurred in Hoenn."

"Let them look," Mewtwo said through his telepathy. "It was clear that they weren't going to let us move from the beginning."

Arlen's brow furrowed. "This is serious. It's not just them either, both high councils are talking about an investigation as well. Please tell me you had no part in this."

"I did not."

Silence lingered as the human judged his words. The human was very perceptive, but he seemed satisfied. Somewhat anyway. "I hope that's true. Your opponents will jump on this, and you've been shirking the councils recently as it is. Sir, I hope I don't overstep myself, but please pull yourself together. Things could get very dangerous for you."

Mewtwo snorted. "Let them do as they wish. They will find something else to argue about soon enough." Humans and pokemon alike, none of them knew how powerful he truly was. Nothing they could do would dethrone his rule over the world. The only one who had been witness to his true powers now rest in an eternal sleep.

"Sir this isn't-"

"Enough. Leave me; I have things things I must attend to."

Arlen hesitated a moment longer as if deciding whether or not to push the issue, but with one last pleading look, he left. Mewtwo sighed, and dropped back into a chair to stare up at the blank screen. There was no point in turning it back on; he knew there would be no dot, an indication of Rel's location. The only way that she wouldn't show up is if the device had stopped transmitting, and that would only happen if her heart stopped.

Mewtwo slammed a fist into the table. The most powerful being in the entire world, and yet he couldn't help the one person in centuries who had called him a friend. The decision had torn at him, but going there, rescuing her, would have upset the tenuous peace he had created for the creatures that inhabited this world. How many millions would die if war broke out? Would one person be worth that cost? What terrified him most was he couldn't answer that question.

He thought about forsaking them all and going to her. Rel was young, innocent, and maybe a bit naive, but one of the most sincere people he had met in his extensive life. What would that monster have done to her? The people here had only been concerned for the politics, more than willing to let one so pure suffer to get an edge in their meaningless squabbles. None of it surprised him. He'd seen it countless times before as generations lived and died while he watched, immortal. But there was no one he could trust with his burden; no one even knew why he still lived among these people, protecting them. No one he could trust, and so he lived at the top. Alone.

"Forgive me Rel. Please, forgive me."


	9. Weakness

Sweat stung the welts that covered her body. Her eyes fixed on the small green pokemon, desperate to find any indication of where his next attack would come from. Rel lunged, but it was too late. There was little more than a blur before pain blossomed against her ribs from yet another bullet seed. She grunted but kept moving. If she stopped, it would only hurt more. She had to focus.

It shouldn't have been an issue, the Treecko that stood before her was a first stage evolution. Even if he did have more practice fighting then her, the raw difference in power should be more than enough, but every time she moved in, the grass type would be gone in a flash, his retreat covered by those damned seeds. Rel darted in and was again forced back by a bullet seed. Her fur ruffled as the attack passed.

And then there was Alex. He just watched as his pokemon pummeled her, not saying a word. Her fists shook. Useless. And now this tiny pokemon was walking over her. She would hit him at least once.

With every ounce of focus she could manage, Rel launched one more attack. Her clawed feet dug into the ground, finding hold in the soft earth and driving her angular body forward. She saw it, the blur speeding towards her, could already feel the sting of it connecting with her flesh. And then she melted.

It wasn't an illusion, or it wasn't one she conjured mentally. Alex had forbid using her powers for this fight. But as the attack came, the shadows came to her aid. Shade from the trees around them devoured her body, wrapping her in their deceptive embrace. Shadows delivered her to Treecko's side. Her eyes gleamed as she balled a fist and drove it into the stomach of the Treecko who never saw it coming. The grass type crumpled to the ground.

Alex moved for the first time since they'd started. "Good." He threw a bottle of water to her and went to check on his pokemon.

Rel snatched the bottle from the air before stalking off. The grass cushioned her as she dropped to the ground and pulled the cap free with more force than necessary. Good work? It was a Treecko; she should have crushed it.

Cold spread through her body as she drank. She pulled gulps between each panting breath, the fight having taken most of her energy. After draining most of the bottle, she let herself fall back onto the soft grass of the meadow. Clouds drifted in a languorous dance above as she accepted the stinging pain. Each welt on her body deserved, a mark of her inability, but she had done it, in the end. A laughable sentiment.

Air hissed through her clenched teeth. This was a different kind of pain though. Her limbs ached from being forced to perform, the welts burned as sweat stung them below her fur, but she reveled in the feeling.

Whether it was the adrenaline that coursed through her body, or the sense of purpose, she couldn't tell, but this wasn't the same senseless violence; it had purpose. Maybe Alex was right. She focused the pain and anger into a single point in her mind, towards the one truly responsible for everything. One day she would see him again. Until then, she would use the pain, let it fuel her, hatred to drive her, anger to focus her.

Mewtwo was the most powerful being on the planet, the one who had shaped the world, freed the pokemon, the one who had destroyed her and abandoned her for dead. Somehow, she would find him again. She would show him what he had done. That single thought lit the fire behind her eyes. She would hurt him, watch as she took everything from him, just as he'd done to her. Somehow.

"Zoroark."

Rel snarled as her eyes snapped to human who approached. "What?" She forced her eyes shut and took a deep breath. Mewtwo was the focus for her anger, not Alex. "What?" she asked in an even tone.

Alex eyed her for a moment before continuing. "That was good, you know feint attack now."

Rel snorted and looked away. "Good? I could barely even touch him, and he's only a Treecko."

A smile crossed the human's face. "Oh, I wouldn't say only a Treecko," Alex said as he crouched down to pat his pokemon on the head. "While I still had to a get a region issued starter pokemon, I had a few connections that gave me a hand. This little guy is a bred fighter. There's not much that could take him down, and once he evolves, he'll be on hell of a pokemon." The little green lizard preened itself at the praise.

"So don't worry about it, he had the advantage."

"I don't need your pity, human. Leave me alone." Rel lay on the grass, still breathing heavily but refusing to look at Alex. Eventually he seemed to take the hint and leave her be for a time. She knew what he was doing, knew, but couldn't bring herself to be angry with him. She could already feel the differences within herself. There was no love between them; she could see it in his eyes too, but they each saw what could be gained. If he found out just how strong her abilities with illusions could be – well, she'd just have to wait and see.

Rel pulled herself back up to a sitting position with a grunt. It would take time, even for such minor injuries, to heal. With one last swig she finished the contents in the bottle and placed it aside. The leafy walls swayed gently in the breeze all around her. As far as she could tell they were deep into the forests east of Rustboro. They had been traveling for a few days now, taking intermittent breaks to try to work her into a semblance of a fighter. Today had been her first real success, pitiful as it was.

Fighting had never interested her – Rel – back in Unova, but after seeing the world for what it was, she saw no other path. So much of the laws surrounding battles back in Unova made sense now. The limits, the regulations, it was all just so Mewtwo could control them, to ensure he would never be threatened. Well as far as he knew, she was dead. They would not meet again until she was ready, no matter how long that took.

* * *

Alex set about constructing the small tent he bought for traveling. Living out in the wilderness had been quite a change from the cities he grew up in, but he adapted quickly, though one thing that wasn't settling quite as nicely as he'd imagined. He shot his gray furred pokemon a quick glance from the corner of his eye as he unfolded a section of nylon.

There was something wrong with her. While she could talk, a surprise in itself, she didn't act like any pokemon he had ever encountered before. Sometimes he almost thought he was dealing with a human. Unstable or not, she was sharp of wit, and he could see the understanding beneath those heated eyes when he spoke with her, something other pokemon lacked. It was unnerving to say the least. If she could tell he was trying to manipulate her, what would she do about it?

And that was really what it all boiled down to, predictability. He had no idea what she'd do at any given time. One moment she'd seem almost friendly, and the next left him wondering if he'd wake up in the morning. He hid his fear well, but if she caught on...

Maybe he should just sell her, no matter how much potential she might have. The fact that she could disguise herself so well was incredible. Impersonating someone to such a degree could have gotten him, well, it didn't matter anymore. But if he found someone insane enough to deal with her, quirks, well, she'd be worth millions, if a price could be named at all. For now he'd just have to keep an eye on her. She learned quickly, and if he could get her to use her illusions while fighting, nothing would stop her.

He inserted the last pole and stepped back, checking one last time to make sure everything looked right. Treecko returned and dropped a pile of sticks nearby.

"Thanks," Alex said with a grin. Things had been much simpler just a short time ago. Now he could already feel his old life slipping creeping back. With a sigh he began to work on getting a fire started. Maybe he'd look for a fire type next, that would make this much easier.

A few failed attempts later and he had a small blaze crackling a short distance from his tent. It wasn't quite full dark yet, but had he waited for that, there would have been no guarantee of a fire at all. Besides, with what he'd put Zoroark through, she'd probably be asleep soon.

The three of them gathered around the flames, and Alex broke out the travel rations. It wasn't much as far as taste, but they were light and wouldn't spoil. Treecko didn't seem to mind, and so far Zoroark had yet to complain. After a time, his gray furred pokemon came to join them as well. Zoroark approached, keeping a watchful gaze over him and her surroundings. She always seemed careful when around him, like she was waiting for him to attack.

He held out a portion of food which Zoroark took before retreating from the silent exchange. There was no use in trying to engage her in conversation. She wouldn't even use his name. At times it seemed like she wanted to speak. The other day he'd caught her with her mouth half-open, on the verge of speaking, but once she noticed him looking, she returned to pretending he didn't exist.

It could just be him of course. He had no idea what to do with her. Whatever ordeal she'd been through before he found her must have really messed her up. He'd seen people who beat the shit out of their own pokemon while working for his father, and those pokemon would still die for their trainers. Either way, he didn't know what to say. All of his father's great parenting had never included kindness or understanding. She'd get over it eventually. For his sake he hoped so.

Flames danced in the pit before him, throwing shadows across the surrounding trees below the ever darkening sky. Treecko was already curled up and half asleep. He should probably return the grass type; they were never fond of the absence of sunlight, and he seemed to prefer the comforts of the pokeball at night. Zoroark too had curled up near the flames, her flowing crimson mane spread over her like a blanket. The food he'd given her lay half eaten on the ground beside her. Maybe he shouldn't push her so hard.

He couldn't deny that she was an impressive pokemon. Those hard angles and predatory claws made her look like a living weapon. Once he had her trained, he'd be unstoppable. Neither his father's goons nor his other enemies would be able to do a damn thing about it. He could live as he wished, and show his father that he didn't need to be part of their corrupt business to carve out his place in the world. Right then, all of his goals seemed within reach. It would take time, yes, but once he made his name known, he'd sweep through the region. He would be champion, and they would fear him and the power he wielded through Zoroark.

* * *

Rel launched herself from the ground to slash at air. The night chill licked at her sweat-damp fur as her chest heaved. There was nothing there. Rel sank to the ground, trying to catch her breath as a familiar feeling tightened her chest. Dreams offered no sanctuary from her past. They had been waiting for her.

Hatred warred with self-loathing as her body shook against the cool grass of the now silent meadow. A slight soreness lingered from training, but now, on top of that, she could still feel that monster's touch against her skin. A quiet sob escaped her lips as she curled up on the ground. Little light made it through the canopy of leaves above, and Rel let the darkness hide her.

She had tried to think up a reason, any reason, no matter how much of a stretch as to why someone would do that to her. No one would just hurt another being, not like that, not for no reason. Rel dug her claws into the hard earth. It had to have been her fault, something she'd done. There was no other explanation for it. Her red claws rent the earth, tearing out pieces of sod and grass in her frustration. If only it had been her own throat she could tear open. Rel squeezed her eyes shut.

Tears leaked into her fur. This was the weakness she had to crush out of herself. Emotions controlled her, and they would only hinder her ability. Tension burned her muscles, almost unbearable. She wanted to scream, to tear the forest down around her. She tried to control her breath as her pulse only quickened. Violence stormed within her; the hatred and disgust for herself and the entire world threatening to escape from her body.

Pressure built within her. Her eyes began to glow, and the light spread. Crimson energy crept along her body and cast a red glow across the ground. It grew until her presence washed the night in blood. The storm screamed to be unleashed as her body shook in an effort to control the energy. It gathered in her arms; she couldn't control it. A brilliant crimson field surrounded her for just a moment, and then exploded. Dark energy whipped at her surroundings, throwing embers from the fire high into the air in a glittering column. She did her best to focus it away from the tent where her owner slept, but the shock-wave still ruffled the light fabric. The main blast however crashed into the forest beyond. Rel slumped to the ground.

Night daze had been known to manifest to those of her kind under situations of great need, and some had even mastered the ability through practice, but she had neither. With the sudden surge of power, her body felt drained of the violence that had filled her. She breathed. The iron bands that crushed her chest were gone, and she felt empty. Hatred still smoldered in the pit of her stomach, the heat that warded away the chill of submission; the only thing that made her carry on.

Rel watched the fleeting patches of sky above as the leaves swayed with the wind. She watched for a long time. Alex hadn't awakened during her outburst, or if he had, he remained in the tent. Sleep was beyond her reach, and she had no desire to dream again, even had she been able to calm her racing heart, so she just waited for the sky to lighten. The forest began to produce noise as its inhabitants woke to the rising sun. Rel just lay and watched.

Alex's voice, ambitious despite the yawn, broke the peace of the morning. "You're up early. Ready to train again today? I think if you-"

"I want to leave." Rel didn't move from where she sat, examining the treetops.

"What? You have somewhere you need to be?"

"I just don't want to be here. We should leave." She could feel his eyes on her back, yet he said nothing. Rel returned to her thoughts as she felt him walk away.

The sounds of Alex breaking down camp drifted to her, and it wasn't long before he was back, offering her a packet of food. With that, the two of them, and Treecko, headed back to the main path and further away from the city behind them. The packed dirt they traveled was pitted with small holes ready to snag the feet of unwary travelers, and Rel was finding it more difficult to navigate than she should. Fatigue pulled at her limbs, each step a danger. The sun had barely crested the horizon.

She needed a distraction. "Why are you doing this?"

Alex cocked his head but continued walking. "Doing what? You're the one who wanted to leave." His tone was always distant and cold when no other humans were around.

"All of it. Dealing with me, wanting me to fight. Do you humans get paid to force pokemon to battle?"

"Force? Regardless, no. I don't do it for the money, though some do."

She waited for more, but the silence stretched. A protruding root snagged her paw and she almost fell, barely catching herself with an awkward lunge. Each breath of spring air was a labor.

"So why then?"

"I thought we weren't asking questions."

_Fine_. She didn't care anyway; once he wasn't useful anymore, she'd leave. The silence drove her to brooding as she tried to not fall on her face from exhaustion.

Her aimless thoughts coalesced into _him_ and his dragon. Fists trembled as she squeezed her eyes shut until another dip almost sent her sprawling. A low growl rumbled in her throat. No. Mewtwo. This was his fault. It had to be his fault. She embraced every dark thought and focused them at the psychic monster. She had to be stronger, accept what had happened and use it. The crucible he placed her in would forge the weapon that ended his reign. Alex would help her or die as well.

Rel collided with the back of Treecko and glanced up to see the dimming sky above. Her fur was heavy with dirt and sweat, her limbs pulled towards the ground below. She could barely remember how they'd even gotten here. Her mind begged for sleep.

She watched as Alex and his Treecko set about making camp, but Rel sat down with a hard thump on the grass. She hugged her knees close. Her eyes adjusted slowly in the fading light, but she could barely keep them open. She took a deep breath as her eyes slid closed. A faint smile twisted her muzzle, too tired to dream.

Pleasant warmth woke Rel. Sunlight shone down on her through the trees above, and the radiant heat of an old fire warmed her side. She lay sprawled in the grass, her limbs and mane fanned out around her. She jerked upright and glanced about, her hand giving a slight tremble. No one was around.

No food lay out for her, and Alex's pack must have been inside the still tent. With nothing else to do, Rel sat huddled in on herself and waited. Growing up in the city, Rel had never spent much time in forests. Once she may have even enjoyed the vibrant colors and warm, floral air. Now it seemed to mock her, pure and untouched by the corruption these humans spread, unlike her.

A rustling came from behind. "You passed out as soon as we got here. This place okay with you?" There was a subtle taunt in his voice, but she ignored it.

"It's fine" she said, not bothering to look over her shoulder. Rel forced her body to remain still as she felt his footsteps approach, but he only held out a packet of food which she accepted, her claws tearing the waxed paper. She wasted no time in shoving the dry, tasteless meal into her mouth. The night had caught her up in sleep, but she had missed dinner. She didn't thank Alex.

The human took a swig of water and handed her the bottle. "So, are you ready to get back to training? We're almost to Verdanturf, and after that it's Mauville, and my next gym fight."

"Sure."

"Are you able to use your illusions in battle?"

Rel shrugged while taking a large gulp from the bottle.

"Well I thought you could practice that today, and go easy on the water. We're almost out."

She shot him a glare but replaced the cap. Easy for him to say when he didn't do anything but watch her work. She ate quickly regardless; the exercise helped take her mind off things.

Alex had them squared off in the middle of the grassy field that made up their camp. "I'll give you a moment to create an illusion. Once you're set I want you to dodge Treecko's attacks, but keep the illusion up. Don't let it falter."

Rel stared as he bent down to talk to Treecko in a hushed voice. Dodge attacks while maintaining an illusion? She almost conjured the Zangoose, but decided on a copy of herself instead. Maybe the lizard would get confused. That and she needed to focus, not dwell.

"Begin," Alex called out from the side, and Treecko wasted no time.

Rel dodged the first bullet seed, but her Zoroark copy wavered. She firmed it in her mind when a seed cracked off her wrist. Rel cursed, both in pain and at her Zoroark disappearing.

Alex's shout cut through the morning air. "Dodge, and your illusion is gone."

A growl rumbled in her throat. Like she hadn't noticed. Rel cleared her mind, and once more a Zoroark appeared beside her. She watched for the next attack. Dodge. Her illusion wavered, the Zoroark distorting, becoming translucent in places. Dodge. Waver. Dodge, it held firm. Dodge. Waver. The impact caught her mid step, throwing her into an awkward half-spin, her illusion gone.

"Again."

Rel gritted her teeth. This was useless; she was useless. The attacks never ceased. One by one, bullet seed either grazed her skin or found its mark in her flesh. Welts piled up, each drop of sweat a stinging reminder of failure. Each attack sent her in a blind dash to avoid the painful seeds while trying to keep her imaginary Zoroark companion solid.

"Enough." The sun blazed high above as Alex called a halt.

Rel panted, the sun's rays seeking out her dark fur. Shaking legs brought her to the bottle of water from before. She upended the bottle, savoring the lukewarm liquid.

"Thirty minutes, then you can start again," Alex said.

"More? I can barely-"

Alex cut her off. "You think you can maintain it perfectly then?"

"No, I didn't-"

"Then yes, more."

Rel met his gaze, his cold, expressionless eyes. Sweat matted her fur, her muscles screaming protest, but he was right. Her weakness wanted rest, the weakness she had clung to her entire life, the weakness others exploited to take what they wanted from her. She would shed that pitiful reminder of her past.

Rel stood opposing Treecko once again, her illusory Zoroark companion stoic at her side. It didn't last. Seeds came harder and faster, the tiny projectiles pelting off her skin, her fur not nearly enough to soften the blows. Her illusion didn't survive the first three attacks.

She stopped moving, and focused the image in her mind, willing the illusion into being. Her body took the attacks.

"Dodge," Alex yelled from across the field.

Rel ignored him. She gasped against the pain but maintained the illusion. The attacks increased, harder, faster. She couldn't take it, seeds continuously drilling into her chest and limbs.

"Stop," Rel cried out. She dove to the side to escape the onslaught, but the attacks followed, striking her back as she rolled in the tall grass. "Stop," she whimpered. The attacks ceased. For a moment Rel simply lay there in the grass. She clutched at her burning chest, but each movement set her skin ablaze, welts covering her chest, arms and legs.

"That was stupid," Alex said. She hadn't even noticed his approach.

"Dodge them, don't sit there and take it like a fool. Now get up. Create your illusion."

Rel quivered. Each movement stoked the invisible fire that engulfed her body, each bead of sweat, each gust of wind that ruffled her fur a fresh dose of fuel. Claws dug into the ground as she pushed herself back to her feet.

Her voice was hoarse. "I can't do it."

Alex didn't seem to care. He said nothing as his back receded towards where he had watched from, watched as each attack beat her down.

"Begin."

Rel had just reformed her illusion as the attacks resumed. Her fur ruffled as she felt the seed graze her flank, but her movements faltered. Muscles surrendered to fatigue, her limbs held to the ground by unseen hands, pulling her downwards. The second shot barely missed as well. She didn't even know if her illusion held together. Another crack reverberated through her body as the dense seed slammed into her hip.

She grunted and fell to her knees, grasping where the attack had struck bone. "Stop." She shied away from the next attack, but it hit square in her chest, the air she struggled for driven from her lungs. The next took her in her shoulder. Neither of them relented. The shadows beckoned, and she accepted their welcoming embrace. The pain stopped, her body reinvigorated as the penumbra set her upon Treecko.

Blood-red claws gripped the surprised pokemon and lifted him from the ground. She struck like a Seviper, one fluid, precise motion as she drove the creature into the tree behind, the pokemon's head bouncing from the rough bark.

Dazed but undefeated, Treecko reacted quickly. His body began to glow in her grip, but she didn't give him the chance. She slammed his small frame into the tree once again, his body falling limp in her claws. Again she bashed the pokemon against the hard wood, her hands guided by the deranged anger that controlled her. A weight collided with her back, and Rel roared as metal bit into bone.

The grass pokemon fell from her grip as agony pierced her shoulder. The burning was nothing compared to this new, penetrating anguish. The weight forced her body against the tree, an elbow to her back. The knife was wrenched from deep within her shoulder.

Alex snarled behind her, his voice cold, murderous. "Move and it goes right through your heart."

Rel froze. She felt the point on her back, digging into her flesh with each gasp of breath. One thrust and she'd be dead in a matter of heartbeats. A growl rumbled in her throat, her face pressed against rough bark. Pain and heat spread from her shoulder as the wound bled into her fur. She could feel his breath against her fur as he spoke close to her ear.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

The knife pressed deeper into her body, the razor tip slipping into her skin. Rel remained silent, fangs bared as Alex pressed her against the tree.

"You think that just because we're not as advanced as your country we're not worth anything? That you can just come here and kill whatever inconveniences you?"

_No, that wasn't- She didn't-_ Light blinded her as something cracked off her skull. The world spun; she grunted against the ground.

Alex's hand buried itself in her mane, knife drawing a thin red line in her throat. "So why then?" His grip tightened, tearing at her fur.

"No," Rel whimpered.

"No what?" His body pinned hers. She could feel his weight restricting her breath, iron bands crushing her chest. He straddled her stomach, face inches from hers. Concrete walls closed in around her, the screwdriver in his hand red with her blood. He was going to keep hurting her, and then he was going to take her.

He struck her head with the knife handle again. "Should I end it here before you do go and kill one of us?"

She could feel blood, her blood, warm on her temple, the fur around her eyes wet with tears. They had done this to her; she wasn't a murderer, didn't want to be. Laying there, pinned beneath a human once again, Rel fled. Her body belonged to Alex; she could do nothing about that, but her mind found an escape. It fled to where a young Zoroark girl had locked herself, away from those that wanted to hurt her. The forest was gone, the humans were gone, the pain was gone.

She was in Unova again. Her feet pounded against the sidewalk as she ran. Tears turned the world around her to an indistinct blur, but she knew where she was going. Fully evolved pokemon shouldn't cry like this, but she didn't care as she fled down the street, ignoring those around her. Once in range, she signaled the door.

She tried to scrub the tears from her eyes as she waited. "Seon," she choked out as the door opened, and she threw herself at him, dragging both of them to the floor. The door slid closed as she sobbed into his chest.

"Oh Rel, I'm sorry. What happened?"

His fur was soft against hers, and his arms wrapped around her quivering body, squeezing her tight. He was always there for her, the older brother she didn't have.

"I told him, like you said I should. I told him – that Aiella said I looked just like my mother – but he-" Her voice gave out, muffled in Seon's gentle fur. "I'm never going to speak to him again."

"Don't say that, I'm sure he didn't mean it, it's probably just tough for him too."

"I don't care. He's never seen me as anything more than the reason my mother died." Rel sank her claws deeper into her friend's fur, desperate. "I hate him." She sniffled, but she could already feel her eyes drying, though the fur of his chest was now damp against her face.

Seon smoothed her mane. "Do you want to stay here then?"

Rel nodded against his chest.

"And how about we get off the floor, you know how grandmother gets."

With a giggle and one last squeeze, Rel moved off of Seon. He could always get her to smile, and she loved him for that.

Rel threw her arms around him once more as soon as they were standing. "Thank you," she whispered into his fur. They would always be together. Always.


	10. A Win

Alex sat on the grass, his bloodied knife beside him. He regret that. Treating a pokemon like that is something his father would have done, and he hated being anything like the man. _Too late now though_.

Treecko turned out to be fine, just knocked out by his Zoroark's attack. Zoroark on the other hand, well he had no idea what her deal was. She lay only a few feet away from him, curled in on herself in a tight ball. Blood matted her should where he stabbed her, and a small patch marred her back, right above where her heart should be.

He sighed. Rarely did he lose his anger, but there had been too many close calls. That pokemon was on the edge of breaking. He'd thought training might focus her, but she didn't really act like a pokemon. He'd seen even the strongest Nidoking submit to a human after being put through what he had done to the Zoroark, but they'd never snap, and it wasn't even Zoroark's first time losing it. He still shuddered every time he thought of the look in her eyes when she'd fought that wild pokemon.

A whispered plea came from his huddled pokemon. "Seon." She had whimpered the name a few times now.

The anger had drained from him quickly. He'd stared into her eyes as they emptied, the fight leaving her and replaced by – well nothing really. She had just given up, and then she began crying. Another oddity. He'd never seen a pokemon cry like that before; it was unsettling.

His Zoroark stirred. Sunlight faded behind the sparse tree coverage as Zoroark unfurled before him, her movements aware of the injuries he'd left. She kept her back to him as she sat up. A low grunt accompanied a touch to the wound on her head.

Empathy was never his strongest point, but he tried his best to sound sincere. "Hey, listen-"

His Zoroark turned to face him. "I won't do anything like that again." Her tone chilled him, hoarse but dispassionate, and those eyes grasped for his soul.

He'd expected anger, hatred, fear, anything but the cold look she gave him now. "No, I wanted to say that I-"

"Don't." Her eyes never left his. Cold, calculating, the eyes of a killer.

If anything he felt less at ease than before. The blade called to him from the ground, but he forced himself not to look at it. "Here, let me get you a potion."

"I'll heal on my own."

"If your arm doesn't heal right, it could affect your fighting. I- The wound is deep."

His Zoroark didn't respond to that, and he got up to grab the supplies from his pack. Tiny red vial in hand, he returned to her side where he was ignored, her eyes staring off into the forest. She didn't as much as flinch as he injected the heavy liquid.

"Who is Seon?" That got a reaction. He could feel her muscles tense as he gripped her wounded arm.

The fire returned to her eyes, just a second before she smothered it again. Her angular face regarded him.

"You were muttering the name." The tension he felt in her arm seemed ready to manifest as his violent death, but it never came.

Zoroark jerked away from his touch. "You said we weren't asking questions."

"How about this, one each. Answer one of mine, and I promise to answer anything. One question."

She hesitated. "Anything?"

He nodded.

"Fine. I agree. When I lived in Unova, Seon-"

He cut her off. "No, I want to know why you're here."

Hate flared back to her eyes, and she rose, mouth drawing into a snarl. The claws on her uninjured arm clenched into a fist at her side. "You humans never speak truthfully, do you?"

Alex rose with her. "And you only agreed because you thought you were getting a better deal. I said nothing untrue." He could see the difference now. The anger and hatred were there but controlled. The very air around her seemed to take on a bloody hue, matching the color of her twitching claws. Yes, not as cold as she wanted to pretend.

"You want to know why I'm here, human?" She moved towards him, eyes locked with his. "Because someone I trusted saw me as an inconvenience. He saw an opportunity to get rid of me and took it. The human I came here with either died or used me to save his own life. I don't know which.

She grabbed the front of his shirt. She had been shorter than him, but he had to look up to meet those piercing eyes. It was the only thing he could do. Dark fur fed off the light as she dominated his vision. A wicked grin split a predator's maw, dagger-like teeth inches from his face, breath hot and damp against his face.

Her voice seared, a low hiss of despair. "And then a human captured me. He hurt me, human." Her grip tightened, and she moved forwards, forcing him back.

"He hurt me. He never even gave me a reason for why. There was no point to the pain I endured. He did it because he could. If there any reason at all, it was to get back at the one who had sent me there in the first place." Zoroark laughed, a tortured vocalization that echoed the anguish in her eyes.

Alex didn't dare breath as he stared, transfixed by his towering pokemon's eyes. His feet shuffled backwards automatically as Zoroark advanced, but her terrible song enthralled him.

His throat was tight when he tried to speak, and his words came out as an insignificant noise. "Why didn't you fight back?" The grip on his shirt tightened. It wasn't just the light; he could see it. An aura or blood encircled her, its faint light coloring his skin in a premonition. Her eyes though, her eyes raged in a crimson maelstrom.

Zoroark squeezed her eyes shut, and it ended. Leaves, green and vibrant filled his gaze as he stared up into the canopy above, well over Zoroark's red mane. The aura was gone as well, and her eyes were once again violet. A gentle shove sent him to the ground, and she turned and walked away.

"Why didn't you fight back?" he called out, but she gave no indication of hearing him. Alex sat in the grass for a long time as the light failed, his pokemon swallowed by the ensuing darkness.

* * *

Rel watched as the swells parted before the hull of the ship. Humans would occasionally wander by, but she was invisible and out-of-the-way. Each rise and drop sent flutters through her stomach as salt air stung her nose, just like when she had first come to Hoenn. Of course that's where the similarities ended. So much had changed.

This trip was a waste of time, yet Alex insisted. She still didn't understand what the point of gathering badges was, and she cared even less, but as the trip dragged on, her abilities stagnated.

Finishing their journey to Mauville City had taken weeks. They could have made the trip in a matter of days, but after a stop to buy supplies, Alex had redoubled her training. Her proficiency with both illusions and attacks had increased greatly. She would never tell him, but he proved his worth. Being forced to explain why she was here had only reinforced why she had to become what she was.

Mauville City refused Alex's challenge, so here they were, stuck on a boat with nowhere to train, chasing some meaningless title. At least she could see land now. She should head below before they arrived.

Below deck, Rel waited until no one was around before opening the door to their room and slipping in. She shut the door behind her.

"We're almost there," she said.

Alex grunted, not taking his eyes from the book he read. "You ready? I don't want to stay long. We'll win the match and leave."

"I never wanted to come here. We've wasted half the day, and we have to take this trip yet again."

"Well they wouldn't let me continue without it." He spoke like the gym challenges mattered. "You'll be facing fighting types."

"They won't know my typing."

"They can still hit you."

"They won't." Her eyes met his. This was the most they'd spoken since back on the road, since he'd asked his question. Alex gave another grunt and returned to his book. He might not have faith in her abilities, but he said her opponents would be weak, and they wouldn't be expecting her illusions. She wouldn't lose again.

Rel became Zangoose as they stepped off the boat. The island hadn't seemed large from the map she looked at, but even the docks were covered in shops and milling with people.

Alex didn't bat an eye. "So remember, make sure you aren't seen during the fight, I don't want to make anyone in the league suspicious yet."

Rel said nothing as they continued down the crowded streets, another one of his rules, not that she cared. She could see the pokemon center ahead, and the gym farther to the left. For the amount of people who bustled about, there didn't seem to be enough buildings for them.

"And make sure you start on the correct side of the field. I don't think they have any way of detecting you but still."

Rel followed along in silence. Inside the pokemon center was just as crowded as the town outside, and the two of the wound their way to the front desk for Alex to get them a room. She glared at Alex as they entered the small room, but the lady had said it was the only one open. A single bed lay against the far wall, and a tiny desk occupied much of the remaining space.

Alex released Treecko into the room. "You guys wait here. It's early enough we might still be able to get a match, so be ready. Either way I have a few arrangements to make."

Rel was about to argue before she remembered that she didn't care. Lazing around in their tiny room was better than following Alex around through the crowd of humans. Alex set his pack in the corner and left.

As soon as he was gone, she threw herself onto the room's bed. The mattress was lumpy enough that the floor might be better anyways, but its warmth kept her from getting back up. She glanced over to Treecko who sat in the beam of light that came in through the window.

"Can you talk?" Rel asked. They were seldom alone together, and she had never heard the lizard make a noise, let alone speak.

Large yellow eyes regarded her, a mirror of Alex's calculating gaze. "Yes," it said, and returned to basking in the sunlight. The two were very much alike, but as she had looked into Treecko's eyes, there was something missing, something that all pokemon on this side of the ocean were missing.

The past weeks stirred up a lot of the resentment she held against others, Mewtwo and Eric in particular, but she also found herself able to think of them without working herself into a fury. Those two had seen something, or had lied well enough to convince her.

Could things change here? Probably not. Mewtwo wouldn't want another country competing, not unless his plan had been to make Hoenn subservient to Unova. Rel let out a mirthless chuckle. There never had been a plan though, only her youthful naivety that let him get rid of her. Rel closed her eyes and waited.

The lock to the room clicked, signaling Alex's return. "You guys ready? A trainer was kind enough to give up his spot, so we have the last match today."

Rel looked up, moving the arm she'd used to cover her eyes. "Now?"

"Half hour, so get ready. I also got us a ride out of here. As long as everything goes according to plan, we'll leave right after the match."

Rel sat up. At least they wouldn't have to suffer this island long, not that she was eager to be back on a boat again.

Alex stared at her a moment, hesitant. "I uh, just need you to be in your pokeball for a bit, just until the fight starts."

Her eyes narrowed. "No."

"It will only be for a few minutes. Really, it isn't that bad."

"I said no."

Alex fiddled with her pokeball in his hand. "I just need to get you into the match. Once it starts you can stay out; you won't even notice."

She growled. "I told you no. I'll be invisible; they won't notice." She created a copy of herself and stepped out of it, invisible. If he tried to put her in that thing, he'd be dead before he realized what happened.

"But you can't just create an illusion in the middle of the arena; they'll know something is up."

A pokeball appeared in her hand, and she released a Zoroark illusion from it, complete with red flash like she'd seen when Alex released Treecko.

"Yeah but- Wait, you can have me do that?" Alex's whole demeanor changed. He looked at her as if seeing her illusions for the first time again.

"You've seen my illusions; I can make whatever I want."

"No I know. I just- I thought..." He stared through her for a moment. She didn't like whatever possibilities may have come to him.

His focus snapped back to her. "Anyway, before we leave, I need to ask you something."

Her voice was a low rumble. "You asked your question, human."

"No, something else. If I start using you, people are going to notice, eventually they will. I want to know if you're going to stay with me."  
Rel examined him. Asking as if she had a choice in the matter? Usually he seemed to think she didn't.

"As long as you're useful, I'll stay."

His cool eyes met hers, and he nodded. "Let's go then." Alex returned Treecko and the two of them left the small room behind."

* * *

An announcer blared overhead, but Rel blocked it out. Hundreds of humans lined the arena, all of them here to watch pokemon fight. The island must base its economy around the gym and its battles. The docks alone contained enough battle paraphernalia to sicken her.

The humans weren't important though; she had a fight to win. The ground was hard and textured. It provided some grip, but her claws wouldn't be able to dig into such solid flooring. She and Alex waited on one side, and the gym leader stood at the other. Plenty of space for a fight separated them. Of course, the other gym leader didn't see her, none of the humans did.

Alex gave her the signal. She watched, ensuring that her illusions matched his every movement. Synchronizing with others made things much trickier, but they had planned it out on the walk, simple movements.

Rel kept the fake pokeball in perfect unison with his hand, and a red light released Zangoose. A red flash from the leader revealed a Machop. Both real and fake pokemon took up position, and Rel moved out into the arena, ready to strike from the shadows. Noise reverberated through her body. The crowd's anticipation flowed through the floor and up her legs, the booming announcer's voice rattling her chest, but the world seemed to hush as she waited.

Her first real fight. Machop stared at Zangoose, sizing up an opponent who wouldn't be obeying the rules. She had never fought through a proxy, but she would not lose this battle; she had too large an advantage. The referee signaled, and the fight began.

Machop rushed forward, affirming his type's offensive nature. The pokemon closed the distance in seconds, taking Rel by surprise.

She tried to make her Zangoose's actions realistic as the white furred illusion dodged with impossible precision. She could see the confusion on Machop's face though; the attack should have connected, but her illusion moved on weightless feet. Rel moved closer, careful not to get too near in case Machop did something unexpected.

Her Zangoose moved like the wind, dodging away from Machop's attempts to get in striking range. A few times she messed up, and Zangoose would move too perfectly, hanging in the air just a little too long or changing direction too quickly, but the humans didn't seem to pick up on it. They knew nothing of fighting; they simply enjoyed watching pokemon hurt one another. Humans enjoyed watching others suffer.

"Don't drag this out Zangoose."

Rel looked back at Alex, who watched with narrowed eyes. He had high expectations for an observer. Rel danced her Zangoose around the arena, careful of the white-painted lines that indicated the boundary. She positioned her Zangoose to strike and prepared herself. She did have to end this.

Anticipation grew, her limbs like coiled springs. All she needed was one mistake. Her eyes watched as Machop struck his own demise. Faint attack drew her through shadow to the fighting type's side just as she made Zangoose swing. Her clenched paw struck calloused gray skin. It hurt. Hard muscle and bone met her fist, the impact reverberating through her entire arm.

Despite her type disadvantage, her attack still staggered the fighting pokemon. Rel ignored the pain and lunged, throwing her shoulder into Machop's chest. The force of her attack brought both of them to the ground. Not even his calloused skin could protect against her claws.

Shouts and chants filled the arena as Rel returned to her feet. Her body shook, but her mind soared. She had been in complete control. The raw energy of the humans seeped into her. The brutality and twisted pleasure these humans got from the fight both sickened and thrilled her. They cheered for her and didn't even know it.

Two red flashes, one to remove her defeated opponent, and one to present a new challenger lit the arena while Rel and her Zangoose returned to Alex's side. A mix of adrenaline and confidence flowed through her body after the last fight. She had performed flawlessly, and she could do it again.

Makuhita stared back at her from across the arena, well not at her precisely. Her opponents fought blind. She gave in to the energy of the arena, and began on the offensive.

Her opponent was slow, and her Zangoose was not bound by physical prowess. Both she and her illusion were on Makuhita before he could even react. Her fist connected with the yellow pokemon's face right as her illusion mimicked the attack. Her opponent grunted but continued unfazed.

Rel dodged the retaliatory strike with ease, black gloved fist missing by inches. He hadn't even aimed for her. The fight may have well already been over. She danced behind as her illusion distracted the fighting type, and she slashed at the pokemon's back. Not a hard cut, but Makuhita swung around in confusion. In that brief moment, Rel made her move.

She struck in quick succession, face, throat and stomach. Makuhita crumpled to the ground and Rel leapt on him. Each blow sent wonderful heat through her knuckles, and blow after blow, her opponent took it. He could do nothing to her.

She held his struggling form down with a clawed fist as her other pummeled the side of his head. She held the pokemon's life in her hand as his thrashing weakened. Power surged through her limbs as the roar of the crowd filled her ears. She was in control.

Makuhita went limp below her, and Rel ceased her assault. Her paw ached as she rose to her feet, panting. The amplified voice overhead announced Alex the victor as the noise from the crowd filled the large arena. She turned to see Alex waiting, and she went through the motions of having him return Zangoose. Both Alex and the gym leader walked out onto the field.

"The biggest waves strike fast and unexpected. Good job; I could tell you prepared for this," the gym leader said, extending his hand towards Alex.

Alex shook the man's hand with a grin. "I guess so, thanks."

The gym leader nodded. "That Zangoose you have is incredibly quick, and you're a bit old for my gym. You from a different region?"

A muscle twitched at the corner of Alex's eye, but the smile on his face never faltered. "No, I just got a late start."

"Well, nevertheless, congratulations. You've more than earned this, and from the looks of things you should have no problem with Watson, though don't tell him I said so."

Alex accepted a small blue and orange badge with a laugh. "Thanks. I hate to be rude, but I have a boat waiting for me."

"You were that confident coming in here? Well, can't say I blame you after witnessing that pokemon of yours fight. Get out of here." The gym leader smiled and made a good-natured shooing gesture.

Rel had remained silent and invisible as the two humans conversed, and followed Alex out of the gym. The two pushed their way through the streets, Rel careful to not arouse suspicion by accidentally bumping into others while invisible. She hadn't had anywhere to resume her disguise, but the humans weren't paying attention anyway.

Alex also remained quite as they made their way down to the docks. He led her down to the far end where smaller, privately owned ships lay moored.

Alex waved to a man standing on the deck of one of the ships. "I'm all set to go."

"We've been waiting on you, kid. As soon as you're on we can head out, but didn't you have another coming with you?"

"Nope, just me."

"You paid two fares just for yourself? You're crazy, kid." The man motioned them onto the boat, and she followed close behind Alex. The ship was smaller than the one they had arrived on. Fifty feet of what looked like plastic bobbed in a slow rhythm as they boarded. The narrow hull looked made to cut through the water at high speeds, but she shuddered to think what would happen if it struck anything sturdier than liquid.

Once below deck, the crewman led them down a short corridor barely wider than her shoulders. "The room is all yours. If you're going to get sick, use the bucket."

"I'll be fine." Alex entered the room, and she darted in behind him, careful to avoid the other human.

"They all say that." The man's full bellied laugh could be heard as he retreated, and Alex shut the door to their room.

Rel examined the bunks. They were little more than rectangular holes cut into the wall with barely space to shift about. Rel climbed up into the top depression after Alex began to move into the lower one. A clear blue sky shone above her as she clambered into place. The illusion she created helped to ease the tightness that filled her chest in the enclosed space.

Alex's muffled voice came from below. "Hey, I just wanted to say you fought well. Get some rest; we'll be back on land in a few hours."

Only the sound of the waves splashing against the hull broke the silence that hung in the room. Her chest swelled in betrayal at the human's words. She didn't want his praise; it meant nothing to her. And yet a warmth not felt since her time in Unova glowed in her chest. She squeezed her eyes shut.

With no view of the water outside, she couldn't be sure, but the constant bouncing made it seem like they were moving faster than the previous boat they had taken. Seasickness had never bothered her before, but between the cramped space and constant up-and-down, her stomach clenched with unease. She filled her lungs with deep breaths of the salty air and concentrated on the clear sky above her. Fake or not, it gave her a small measure of comfort.

As she lay in the hard cot, her mind wandered back to the fight. She had enjoyed it: the feeling of having control, not being helpless. It seemed the only possibility. If she didn't get stronger, then others could take what they wanted from her. Again.

Rel shifted to her side and stared out into the endless field of green. She wouldn't let that happen, not again.

The thrum of the engine softened and then cut as the boat slowed. A loud thump sounded from the outside of the hull, and there were footsteps outside the room. Rel made herself invisible again just as a knock came from the other side of the door.

"Hey kid, we're here."

Alex rose from his bunk below and she fell lightly to the floor beside him. The hallway was empty when Alex slid the door open, but it would have been hard to get lost on the way topside.

"Thanks kid, watch yourself." The sailor who spoke nodded to Alex, and her trainer returned the gesture before jumping to the empty dock. Stars shone down from the cloudless sky above, and contributed most of the light to the dim surroundings. They were the only people there.

Rel waited until they wouldn't be heard by the ship's crew, the low rumble from her throat smothered by the heavy sea air. "Did you hire criminals to ferry us across?"

Alex shrugged. "They were the only ones leaving so late, and I didn't ask questions. We got here just fine didn't we, and they didn't know about you. I paid them well."

"And if we were caught getting off the boat with them?"

"Like I said, I have you here to get me out of trouble. Now c'mon, let's go somewhere we don't look like smugglers."

Rel growled but followed, the waves slapping gently against the docks behind. The walk to the pokemon center took a long time. Empty streets and the oppressive air gave an eerie feel to the trip. Long walkways were lit by weak lamps, and a light fog settled around their ankles. After about a half hour though, the now familiar red and white lights came into view.

"You know if you get injured, I might have trouble finding somewhere to fix you up," Alex said as they made their way towards the building.

Rel snorted. "The medicine here is barely better than nothing."

Inside the large building, Alex had talked his way into getting a room with two beds, and she dropped her illusion of invisibility as the door clicked shut.

"I'm going to head out for a bit," Alex said as he dropped his bag onto one of the beds. "I shouldn't be gone long."

Rel turned to look at him, but he gave no outward indication to what he was thinking. "We just got here."

"There are a few things I have to do, and would you rather we spend even more time in the city tomorrow? You've been anxious to get back to training since we left for Dewford. You're starting to enjoy it, aren't you?"

Rel turned away from him. "No."

Alex gave a quiet chuckle but said nothing more as the door opened and clicked shut again, leaving her alone in the room. She walked to the empty bed and fell back against the soft sheets, yet her mind raced. Sleep wouldn't come easy, not after what he'd said, not with how true it rang.

Silence and solitude was not the combination she wanted, and she glanced up at the television. There had been similar devices in the atrium of the pokemon center. Primitive, but she'd take any distraction she could get.

Her claws fumbled with the remote she found lying on the bedside table. The tiny rubber buttons weren't made for claws, but she eventually managed to turn the small box on. An annoying high pitch whine accompanied the human voices. It was such a crude device, but at least it suppressed the silence that threatened to drive her mad.

A middle-aged man wore a suite in a style she'd never seen before, bulky and without the gentle curves favored in Unova's sleek garments. A city skyline backed him, and he was talking about some boon the Devon Corporation had seen in its stock prices. It would be something to see how these humans run their financial institutions.

She caught herself and glared at the human on the television as if he had done it intentionally. With a sigh, she fell back onto the bed, pillow propping her head up just enough so she could watch the human talk. Her eyelids began to droop. While a clear picture was never presented, it didn't seem like the humans had a very good idea of how financial systems worked. They said a lot of things that almost made sense, but wouldn't really work in the long run. Not that she had ever been an economist, but she'd been taught basic theory.

"Well with all the talk and speculation, our correspondent was able to sit down with Devon's new prodigy. Here's the interview that started this whole thing."

The screen transitioned to two humans against the backdrop of bustling scientists and large industrial machines. "Hi. I'm here with Professor Eric Freyd, Devon Corporation's newest partner. Professor how are you?"

Rel sat up on the bed, her eyes wide at the humans on screen.

"I'm good thanks, and you can just call me Eric."

The woman laughed. "Okay then Eric. So you've made a name for yourself before, but in the past few months you've introduced some revolutionary ideas, and now your decision to partner with Devon. Would you mind telling us a bit about your recent success and decision to join Devon?"

Eric's smiling face looked just as it had when she had last seen him; he hadn't changed at all. "Well, I can't take all of the credit. My team has been working non-stop right alongside me. They're bright people, and we have a slew of projects in the works. We all want to see people benefit from our ideas.

"As for joining Devon Corporation, well there were a few reasons for that. The resources and support they've provided my team have been a great help in quickly getting prototypes of our technologies made. While they're obviously going to try to make money from my work, I feel that our goals are the same, and that's getting these life changing inventions out to the people who need them. In medicine alone we've made huge leaps. With the income from these new technologies and my team's dedication, illness may be a thing of the past within our lifetime."

_That son of a bitch_. Rel hadn't even remembered standing, but her fists shook as she stood inches from the man's smiling face. He set her up. Very few people could have known exactly when they'd returned to Hoenn, and even fewer knew where they'd be driving. Their attacker had been waiting, knew exactly where to strike. Eric had even stepped from the car uninjured after the wreck.

A growl escaped her throat as her body fell into a crouch, ready to strike. It was all she could do to stop herself from destroying the box, but doing so wouldn't hurt the human. A knife twisted in her stomach, another she had trusted, another she had wanted to help make the world better.

The humans were still talking, but she didn't hear the words coming from the mechanical box. Her chest heaved, face a rictus of fury.

He had planned it the whole time. He had been forbidden to partner himself with a corporation such as he did. Unova didn't share their advances so a corporation could gain control of the entire undeveloped world. He must have planned to get rid of her from the beginning, maybe even had Devon make the hit.

Blood pounded in her ears, muscles screaming to be used, to hurt, to kill. He had been complicit in all of this. The door opened.

"Zoroark?"

Rel squeezed her eyes shut. Calm. Her anger controlled her; she needed calm. If she was going to do this, she needed control of herself. She wouldn't let others control her again.

He stepped back as her gaze fell on him. "Is there something wrong?"  
She pointed a claw to the television. "Do you know him? I want to go there."

Alex placed a bag on the ground and took slow steps into the room. He never showed his back to her and made deliberate motions into the room. His even tone held a slight edge.

"Freyd? I know of him, but we're not really anywhere near his lab. It's up by Fortree. What's going on? You look ready to jump me."

Rel looked away and forced herself breath to relax. A sweet voice told her to make Eric suffer for what he'd done to her, but Alex was no part of this.

"Nothing. I want to – meet this professor." She had forced the hatred from her voice, and spoke with a calmness shielded from the anger she felt. She turned the television off with the remote.


	11. Cauterized

Fortree. They were heading closer, though not towards it, but closer. The city dominated her thoughts. She had no knowledge of the place, no picture to pair with the name, but he was there. Eric. One of the three. She would kill them. They were heading closer.

"Are you ready to start training again? Your illusions might have some trouble with the next gym." Alex didn't turn to speak, he and Grovyle leading the way through the dense forest. A bridge connected the cities they traveled between, but Alex had decided to take the forest route, adding days to their trip.

Rel didn't mind though; the time would be spent making her stronger. "I don't see how it will be any different." She didn't have to maintain her disguise out here, away from any resemblance of a path or human occupation, so she walked with her dark fur exposed, each day feeling more the predator her angular body looked.

"Watson uses electric types. The attacks are less precise, but I'm sure you are well aware of how electricity works."

Rel grunted. "I've almost perfected night slash, and you said you had a plan to reveal me anyways."

"Not yet, and your attacks won't help if you lose focus of your illusion when hit by a stray bolt. Paralysis is also a concern. Have your ever been paralyzed?"

"I can keep an illusion even when hit now, you've seen."

"We'll see. If you're ready we can stop at the next clearing we run across."

Rel looked down at her claws, forcing them to glow with crimson light before banishing the dark energy. None of the human owned pokemon had stood a chance against her, and this new gym leader would be no different. With only one pokemon to train, Alex forced her to grow quickly.

"When will you explain your plan?" she asked Alex's back.

"Soon enough, I just need to make sure you're strong enough."

Rel growled but let it drop. If she could be rid of Alex she would, but he seemed to know more about her skills and development as a fighter than she did. This was the best way, for now. The trees ahead thinned, and soon sunlight shone down through the wide break in the canopy.

Twisted black trunks littered the ground, a few husks still standing from what she cold only assume was a fire. A hint of char lingered in the air. While no open meadow, the space would be good enough for training, and the fallen trunks would give a varied battlefield to use.

Alex picked out an area with fewer fallen trees and dropped his pack. He held a pokeball in his hand. "This is what I picked up the night before we left Slateport." He pressed the button on the front, and a Raichu appeared in the grass before them.

"This little guy isn't the strongest, but on such short notice, he should do well enough. Why don't you take a spot over there." Alex indicated a short distance away.

Rel turned. If he planned for her to dodge lightning at such a short range- A crack accompanied her complete loss of control over her body. Her vision flashed, and she was on the ground, face in the tall grass, unable to move a muscle. He limbs burned, muscles fighting each other to contract, sending her into shuddering convulsions. Panic gripped her mind.

Alex's thick shoe rolled her face up. "Paralysis is a devastating condition, especially if you've never felt it. A pokemon can train to overcome it, but as I'm sure you're trying now, struggling seems useless."

She tried to speak but only a low gurgle escaped her throat. Breathing also became a struggle, each labored gasp barely enough to calm the gut-wrenching dread of asphyxiating. Her claws twitched, but whether by her own will or the lingering effects of whatever attack struck her, she couldn't tell.

"This is a good opportunity really. I can't offer you much advice on how to overcome this; there's no trick other than to figure it out yourself, to exert a greater control over your own body. And even if you pass out, you will not suffocate, so don't worry about that."

A small relief, but she still sat on the brink of uncontrolled terror. Control, she had control, simple movements, claws first.

Alex's face appeared above her. "But there's something else holding you back. You're terrified. Not just now, though I can see you're not comfortable, but all the time. You've been afraid since we first met. I want us to become champion of this region, but I need more from you."

He sat down beside her head. "I need you to not break at the first struggle, or at the first person who doesn't step around you like you're a sleeping Tyranitar." Alex brushed a hand through her mane.

Steel bands crushed her oxygen starved chest. The human had her, felled and helpless, face smirking in victory. Her vision swam.

"I can see I've struck a nerve, and I haven't even done anything yet. Now I want you to create an illusion."

Rel struggled against the invisible bonds, but it was useless. An illusion though, maybe she could – she concentrated. Above her, standing tall and firm was a Zoroark. Rel closed her eyes, about the entire amount of control she commanded over herself.

"Good, now I don't want that illusion to falter, do you understand me?"

Rel opened her eyes to look into Alex's cold expression. The illusion firmed in her mind, and nothing could break that image, not the strongest attack he could unleash upon her. She could do this one thing at least.

"I'll take your silence as a yes." He smirked at his own stupid joke. "Now my Zoroark, what is it that you're afraid of? I've seen it, true fear in your eyes, and always around humans. Usually me, but also when you were watching that report on Freyd. You looked ready to attack, but like a caged animal backed into a corner. What is it?"

Rel concentrated. The illusion, that's what she needed to think about, that's all that mattered, but his words plunged into her like knives, piercing to the very thoughts she wanted to forget.

"What did we do to you? I could do it too you know, you helpless like this." His hand gripped her chin, forcing her to face his wicked smile. "What do you think I could get away with before you regain the ability to stop me? Or will you ever move again?"

No. A low whine sounded in her useless throat, her limbs dead weight. She tried to pant but her chest refused to rise more than a painful fraction of what her body required to live. The bands gripping her chest tightened.

"Keep the illusion steady." Alex's face hovered inches from hers. "You're distracted. Do you think I'd hurt you after all this effort I put into training? Fear makes you stupid, creates mistakes. I thought you high and mighty Core inhabitants were better than us, not scared little animals afraid of their own shadows."

Rel made the illusion menace him, bare its fangs in a warning, but the display only made him laugh. Her hand twitched, a claw definitely responding to her desire to tear the human's throat out. Just a little longer.

"Not bad," Alex said. He stepped across her twitching body and knelt over her to sit on her hips. "But someone did hurt you, didn't they. You've told me as much. It was more than pain wasn't it?"

Her vision flashed to the room. Concrete walls, the wooden boxes. She hated the boxes, her only company, stoic as she bared her soul before them, indifferent to her suffering. No darkness, always light, no place to hide.

Alex shook her muzzle. "The illusion. Good. You need to keep the illusion steady. It doesn't matter what I do to you, not if you can keep the illusion steady. Focus."

Rel focused. His words tossed her about, a storm of fear, hatred and anger whipped her mind into a frenzy, but the illusion remained firm, an absolute necessity. She balled her paw into a fist.

Alex's hand stroked her sides, fingers running through her gray fur. "You let them control you, didn't you? You still do, the fear they placed in you is as much a collar as your full submission." His hands dug into the soft fur of her belly, stopping just underneath the thick black fur that covered her chest.

The illusion. Loathing and hatred of herself and others. These were all feelings that normally filled her. She poured them into her illusion. That was all that mattered. Her arm lifted from the ground, only for a moment, but her strength began to return.

"I'm impressed, but how much can you take? You broke before didn't you? You wanted nothing but to make them happy, to stop." Alex leaned in close, his lips almost touching the fur around her ears. "What was it, did you sit and beg? Fight? Kill maybe? Maybe you let them fuck you, anything to please your human betters?"

Her vision tunneled. She could feel the dark energy rippling around her in a malignant aura. If she could scorch every last life from this miserable planet she would. Instead she fumbled with her numbed limbs, unable to even growl at the human that sat atop her like she were a throne.

"Keep the illusion."  
She reached for him, arm trembling, claws reaching for his exposed throat, such a weak piece of anatomy, blood waiting to pour from the gaping hole where his larynx used to be.

Alex swatted away her pitiful attempt, easily pinning her arm to the ground. "Killing me won't make you less of a slut." His last assault dispelled her illusion.

She slurred her words, yet she managed to speak. "You don't know anything you son of a bitch."

"Perhaps." Alex held her wrists to the ground with ease. "But what happens when your opponents learn that the little whore has feelings? Maybe you can offer to fuck them too in exchange for letting you win." He rose from her and stepped away from her struggling form.

Rel made shuddering motions in an attempt to pull herself up off the ground, her face twisted in a feral snarl.

"And you were so confident in your ability to hold that simple illusion." Alex nodded, and Raichu cut her down once more. "I asked one simple thing. Again."

Electricity erased all progress, tears filled eyes, staring skyward. Why did it still hurt so much? She created the illusion.

Alex sat atop her once more. "So what? You let few humans fuck you. Maybe you enjoyed it, offered yourself instead of letting them hurt you? No one cares. You survived." He grabbed her snout in a harsh grip. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself. Stop romanticizing the event. You did what you had to, and you're alive."

Rel tried to snarl, tear off the human's limbs, force him to die slowly before her. What had happened to her, the things she endured weren't inconsequential, they defined her, made her into the monster that took up Rel's name.

"It's pathetic. Hate the people who did it to you, but stop devoting your life to them. It's weakness. Focus on keeping the illusion, better yourself." He placed his hand against her chest, fingers just brushing the thick black tuft.

"Because it could happen again. I could do it. You think you could stop me?" His fingers entered the black fur and traced the curves of her breast. "I could keep you paralyzed and fuck you until I couldn't stand up. No one would stop me. Because you couldn't."

Rel struggled against the useless shell trapping her mind, forced to watch Alex toy with her, unable to raise a claw. Something snapped within her. Cold, ice that froze the roaring flames of hatred. Oh she still felt hatred, sharp, deadly. If he touched her ever again, she'd make it hurt. It would be days before he died. An arm twitched, her lips drawing back to reveal the fangs that lined her maw.

"Kill- You-" she struggled out.

"Then show me my little harlot. I'd threaten your life too, but I think you like having humans play with you; you just lay here so willingly for me. You did like it, didn't you?"

* * *

Rel sat against the charred remains of a fallen tree. She wanted to leave, but she hadn't regained enough movement to go far. Not leave forever, she still may kill Alex for what he had done to her. Again and again he ordered her struck, just so he could taunt her without retaliation. He had shown her much about cruelty, and still his intentions remained unclear to her, clouded by cold, bitter anger. No, the word didn't quantify what she felt, the world stripped her soul and flayed it before her, took everything that was her and ruined it. They broke her.

Alex's part was less clear. Did he want to help? Sometimes it seemed like he did, but he had a twisted way of showing it. She raised her shaking claw. It had taken time to convince him that she wouldn't kill him once the paralysis wore off. She hadn't decided if her promise had been a lie or not. For now, Raichu's lingering effects ensured his safety. For now.

_You survived_. What a joke. She only lived because she couldn't end it, or maybe there was more to it now. She did want, desired, needed to finish things. There were those who lived that shouldn't. She owed it, to Rel, to at least try. Alex instilled that drive. She hated him.

Her legs worked somewhat, enough to stand, to walk towards him. He had his back to her, her approach silent. She tested her hand, claws extending and retracting into a fist. She reached him and placed a paw on his shoulder to spin him around.

Alex's eyes were wide. "I-"

Rel struck. Pain warmed her knuckles. She watched the human fall to the ground from her punch. If she had full control of her muscles, the strike may have snapped his neck. Instead he only cried out, hand covering his face where she hit him.

Rel towered over the human, his one eye looking up at her, the other covered by his hand. "If you ever do that again, to me, or another, I'll kill you. I'll kill you, human." She laughed. "I'll kill you, and no pokemon, no words will be able to save you. Trust me, human. I will kill you." She left him there and walked towards the treeline, towards solitude.

* * *

Rob watched his Zoroark's back before it disappeared into the trees. He gingerly touched his face, wincing. Well maybe he had deserved that, but damn it hurt. He picked himself up and sat against a fallen tree to asses his face. No blood, but it already began to swell. Insane creature.

He leaned back against the trunk and let his eyes rest shut, tolerating the pain. At least he still lived, when he first saw the look in her eyes, he hadn't been sure. Of course it hadn't been unexpected either.

Part of him knew it had been wrong, but what could he do? He didn't have the knowledge or time to fix the damage, better to live with scars than die. Maybe he'd gone too far though, but she didn't kill him. Yet.

Besides, she'd promised him days, but she didn't have it in her. Maybe she'd been tortured, but there was no way she could do it herself, no matter how much she thought she could, that much was plain to him. Killing though, that was a different matter. It wouldn't surprise him if she'd killed before. Killing was much easier.

Yes maybe he had gone a bit too far, necessary or not. He got up with a sigh and moved to his pack. He didn't think he had anything that would help his eye, but it couldn't hurt to look. If that pokemon wasn't at least a little harder after that, he would be very upset. She needed strength, and he didn't know any other means of forging a person. Hopefully at some level she saw through him.

What the hell was he even doing? He had wanted to fade into obscurity, and this pokemon drew him right back in. His planned revival, risking his life by tormenting a crazed pokemon, he was an idiot, yet he couldn't quit now. That damn pokemon would be the death of him. He had just wanted simplicity, hadn't he?

* * *

Rel grunted, taking the full force of the electric attack, her muscles contracting against her will. She collapsed to her knees but remained upright, her chest aflame, the soles of her feet scorched as the lightning left her body. She didn't fall, and the illusion remained. She growled, victory, pain, anger all wrapped up in a single guttural noise.

True electric attacks mixed in with the paralyzing shocks, the pain and intensity familiar. Her previous captor had favored electric shocks almost as much as scorching metal, though Raichu lacked the precision the twisted human had. The thought of the device still in her neck sent a bolt of fear and hatred through her. The attacks might just break it and kill her. Release.

"More complex." Alex's voice held no indication that his training fell just short of torture.

She focused, her mind grasping to anything that might distract from the damage the electric mouse caused her body. He planned something, something involving her illusions, there was no other reason to push for such complexity. The figure behind him billowed, thick motes of smoke exuded from the distorted illusion. It resembled a pokemon, almost, a lean figure of fur and claws, a shadow of herself that mirrored her desires, her angel of death.

A swirling miasma of inky black whirled as if a fire burned at the core of the creature, cloaking the illusion, its violent features obscured. She made it larger, more smoke, crimson bolts of its own to crackle amongst the aphotic mist.

Lightning struck. Rel grunted, face in the dirt. She hadn't even seen it coming, her attention poured into her creation. It didn't matter; the illusion never wavered. With the sliver of concentration she could spare, she attempted to push herself back to her feet. Her limbs wavered disloyally.

"Good. Now stand." Alex moved towards her, sizing her up in a languorous circle around her. He stopped behind her, and she turned to face him.

"You look like shit." He stepped closer to inspect her ragged fur.

Sweat matted her body along with dirt and debris collected from spending half of the morning with her face to the ground, unable to move. She growled at his superior grin.

"Don't look so angry, it doesn't suit you." His finger lifted her chin, but his eyes stared past her. Another test, and he pushed it. He always did.

Alex placed a hand to her furred belly. "So would you fuck me?"

She struck his hand away with the back of a clawed paw. Malevolence lit her eyes. "I told you, human-"

He pointed. "Your illusion faltered."

"It didn't."

"I'm looking right at it."

"It didn't."

"I can show you again."

She gripped him by the collar of his shirt, claws tearing through fabric to scrape red lines in his throat. "Right before you died, human."

"Well are you going to stop me?"

"You want me to blacken your other eye?"

He met her gaze with calm, the levity gone from his voice. "If it would make you less of a coward, maybe I would." He held her eyes.

Rel threw him to the ground with a disgusted noise before walking away. She dispelled the illusion. She stumbled in her haste to get away. The recovery from Raichu's attack took less time every day, but she had not been able to shrug off the effects like Alex said was possible.

Alex told her a lot of things, and she believed him. Her feet carried her in a staggering lurch away from their tiny camp and into the brush. She sagged against a wide tree and slumped to the ground, the rough bark scratching her back.

She was a coward. Every day she took his cruel words and constant attacks while forbidden to retaliate. To make her stronger, like such a thing could be done. The forest air filled her lungs, loam mixing with the floral scent of life and death. Seon had always wanted to take a trip to the vast preserves Unova kept; her father had forbade it.

She leaned back against the tree, eyes closed. Unova seemed so far away now, in distance and time. Seon probably found himself a mate, Mewtwo another pawn to toy with, the entire world going on as before, ignorant of her disappearance. No one cared. She would make them care. Others would know what she endured. But her thoughts betrayed her, all that mattered now was the present.

* * *

Rel barely held it together by the time they reached Mauville. It looked nothing like Goldenrod, the skyline low, an old, poor city, one that had been left behind during this country's industrialization.

She had cloaked herself in invisibility once more now that they were around other humans again. No one jostled her on the streets, the sidewalks providing plenty of room in the listless city, and her eyes focused on following Alex. Exhaustion threatened to overcome her.

When they had entered the pokemon center, Alex made arrangements for a room. The demeanor her kept up around humans instantly returning to make the girl working the counter giggle at his every word. The man had a perverse talent for making others think he was a decent being.

Rel only watched, too tired to do more than hold her illusion. She dropped it once they were alone in their room.

"Are you ready for the match." Alex's black eye had almost faded.

"Sure." She looked at him with sunken eyes, her fur a disgusting mat of sweat, dirt and self-loathing.

"Of course you're not, look at yourself. There's a time to admit you need rest."

"I've been telling you that for days," she growled.

"And that wasn't the time." Alex dropped his pack in the corned of the room before stretching, arms over his head. "I'm leaving you here. Rest, and don't answer the door or leave the room. I'll check on you tomorrow."

"Where are you going?"

"Do you care?" The door closed behind him.

She was alone. The grime she'd collected could wait; the bed called to her, soft and inviting. Warm blankets held her snug, filth and all, and she wept. While Alex had been there, she'd managed to keep it in, not show how much his words hurt, devastating words that sliced to her soul. She had showed him exactly which words to use, which cut the deepest. It was her fault.

Someone did care, they had to. She hadn't enjoyed it, didn't offer herself to anyone. The dragon took what it wanted. Coward maybe, but not a whore. Sobs carried her to the bleakness that awaited in sleep. Arceus why did it hurt?

* * *

Rel followed Alex, his Grovyle beside him. The day sky lay oppressive overhead, thick gray clouds billowing with the threat of rain, but Alex didn't seem to care. So they walked, Mauville city receding on the horizon behind them, its gym challenge no match for illusions.

For once Rel didn't mind traveling. She didn't mind not training, didn't care that their time walking about wasted a chance for her to harden her weak body. Had she not hid under illusion, her fur would have gleamed. Dark gray fur, fluffy as the clouds overhead. The thick black tuft that adorned her chest an opulent black that drank in light, her red accents stark as fresh blood. It was rare she felt good about anything, but she took pleasure in her soft coat, a faint reminder of what was.

Hot water, an undeniable, fundamental right to so many, yet here it was a scarce pleasure. She turned the heat up until water had burned her skin and sat for a long time under the purifying heat, letting it burn away the scum that covered her. She started out again fresh.

In fact, if not for Alex, she might have thought things were taking a turn for the better. Mauville gym had been a joke, and she took another win untouched, her ability too much for the confused pokemon. Even Watson's electricity couldn't find hit her true form. She had ended his pokemon with swift precision and won Alex his badge.

"What is the next gym?" she asked.

Alex didn't turn to speak with her. "Fire."

She shuddered. Fire had been _his_ favorite. A mixture of fear and anger laced her voice. "Are you going to train me to ignore flame as well?"

"Not unless you think you need it."

She didn't answer him. Hot knives and brands seared, her mind eager to fill in the sound and scent of flesh blackening. The image almost emptied her stomach, the pain remembered. She would destroy the next gym.

Movement ahead caught Rel's eye. For a people who favored these paths for some inexplicable reason, they rarely met others. This human had a pokemon with him also.

Rel spat. "That human has a Lucario with him."

"So?"

"Lucario can sense a Zoroark's aura through an illusion."

Alex hissed. "I thought you said you were undetectable."

"Almost." Rel waited. The approaching human didn't seem in a hurry, and Zoroark had long been eradicated from this region. The Lucario wouldn't remember their kind's centuries old feud. Probably. It would however notice an invisible pokemon, especially one it had never seen.

"Remember my plan I told you?" Alex asked.

Her flat tone tried to send the stare his eyes couldn't see. "The ridiculous one where I'm some kind of entertainer's pet?"

"I didn't say it was a clever plan."

"I remember it, human."

"If I give the word, I want you to do it." He seemed to wait for her to answer, the silence growing tense in the face of possible trouble. "You said you were willing to help me didn't you?"

"I didn't agree to be some kind of show thing."

"And what's wrong with being an entertainer, especially one with the power to back up the act?"

_Nothing_ Rel admitted to herself. "Fine."

"If I give the word."

The other group approached, human and trainer striding down the center of the path with backs held straight, strength radiating from the pair.

Alex gave the human a nod and a wave when they met, and both groups moved past each other. She watched a tightness drain from Alex's back. Did he not think she could defeat the single creature? Aura or not her illusions would still make it hard for Lucario to do anything. Not unless it was incredibly powerful.

"Hey, you're a trainer right?" The voice from behind them stopped all three of them in their tracks.

Alex turned to the other human. "Sure, why?"

"Would you care for a quick battle? My Lucario and I haven't seen too many trainers on this road, and the wild pokemon are no longer enough for him." The human nodded to his Lucario.

Rel didn't watch the exchange, her eyes instead fixed on the human's pokemon, and Lucario's eyes stared directly at where she stood. Her eyes narrowed.

"I only have my Grovyle here but if you-"

"Lucario says there's another pokemon with you, one he hasn't seen before. I'm somewhat of a collector, and I'd be very interested to see this pokemon."

"Well then." Rob moved away and towards the center of the path. "I can give you a battle if you wish then, but I would ask you keep quiet about it."

"Fair enough. If you win. If I win, I'd like you to strongly consider a trade I might offer."

That made Alex hesitate, but he nodded. "Deal. Shall we begin?"

"I don't see your pokemon."

Rel saw the nod, and she began to weave the flamboyant illusion that Alex wanted. Rel pulled in shadows from around her. From the trees, rocks, even the human and pokemon. Tendrils of liquid shade converged before her on the ground and pooled into her creation. Smoke rose from the puddle of shadow, roiling into a aphotic haze. The fog grew into an amorphous beast that fed off light, dimming their surroundings as it grew, doubling the height of either human.

The illusion strained her abilities, but she continued, working the mass into a demonic form, crimson eyes glaring down at the strangers, thick claws of shadow adorning loosely defined arms.

The human froze, eyes wide. "What the fuck is that thing?" He backed away, placing his Lucario between him and Rel's illusion.

"Still care to battle?" Alex called out. The stranger likely wouldn't be able to see through the thick shadows.

"Lu-Lucario?" The trainer asked, still retreating.

Rel hadn't finished. The beast she created stretched before making rapid swipes in a mock warmup, the shade's claws leaving trails of its inky smoke in its movements.

Lucario didn't share the same fear of its trainer, it could see her after a fashion, but its eyes snapped between her creation and where she stood a short distance away. It seemed to be unable to distinguish the reality of her work.

Alex didn't give them the chance. "Attack."

Rel moved the illusion first, the shade moving quicker than the eye could track, vapor trails the only indication it didn't just appear in a new location. Her own shadows allowed faint attack to carry her to her opponent.

She struck amidst the pitch darkness of her shade before the pokemon had a chance to react. Her claws tore fur and skin, but Lucario's thick hide offered surprising resistance to her attack. The wounds were superficial but inflicted without retaliation. Rel retreated along with her shade.

The other trainer didn't see what happened inside the shroud of her illusion. All he saw was his pokemon swallowed in darkness, and then his Lucario standing frozen in the road, blood leaking from a dozen scratches with a demon towering before them. Rel smiled.

The stranger's voice wavered. "W-What the fuck are you?"

Rel added to the illusion, the shade's eyes glowing brighter, arcs of crimson lightning flashing between motes of the creature's incorporeal body. The human fled, and his Lucario followed.

Rel banished the illusion. "That was ridiculous. There are no pokemon that look remotely like that."

"He didn't think it was too funny." Alex on the other hand looked very pleased with the outcome.

"That was your plan for the gym wasn't it?"

"Of course. I think you could give the illusion a little more flare, but you have to start somewhere."

Rel felt much less thrilled at the victory however, the three of them regaining their slow pace down the path. Lucario were the only predators her kind had, other than humans, and if the fight had dragged, or the Lucario had been stronger or not taken by such surprise... She took on her Zangoose form instead of returning to invisibility.

"You have money right?" Rel asked.

Suspicion filled the searching look Alex gave her. "Why?"

"I need to ask you for a favor." She forced the words from her mouth, the admission almost painful.

Alex's face lit up with a malicious glee. "A favor? What is it? If there's much money involved then maybe I can work out some kind of deal. A bargain."

Rel glared at him. "A bargain? You owe me more than any human could hope to repay." But she had no way to get what she needed on her own. "You have TMs here, correct? I need a fire type attack. A powerful one. This helps you too."

Alex nodded slowly. "That would be helpful, but a powerful fire TM wouldn't come cheap, and while I do have the money, getting a hold of it wont be easy. It's set aside for emergencies; I can't just go to a bank and pick it up."

"That battle could have gone much differently. My attacks are limited."

"How about this. You prove to me that you're committed to this, to me and my goals, and I'll get you the most powerful TM I can find. Deal?"

Rel narrowed her eyes. "And how would I do that."

"This is as good a place to stop for the day as any, follow me."


	12. Turning Point

Rel followed Alex through the lightly forested area just off the path. The trees weren't as thick here compared to the mess they walked through to get to Mauville, but vegetation soon cut off view of the road. A clearing appeared before them, and Alex set his pack down against a tree. He withdrew Grovyle into the pokemon's ball.

That scared Rel. Even through everything else he'd done to her, his pokemon were always there to witness. She kept to the fringe of the small clearing, back to the wide, solid trunk of a tree.

Alex walked towards the center of the clearing and motioned her forward. "You don't trust me."

Rel stepped from the shadowed edges. Not a true clearing, a few small trees dotted the meadow, but Alex's tent could be put together, and she had enough room to train should that be his purpose. She said nothing in response to his statement and stopped a few feet from the human.

Alex walked around her in a slow circle, his footsteps crunching softly in the dead leaves and rough grass. "And I'm not sure how committed you are. It would take a decent trainer at least a year to save for such a powerful TM. If you just left me after, I'd be out quite a sum of money, and a lot of time that I've invested in helping you." His eyes scrutinized every inch of her, gaze emotionless.

"What do you want me to say, human?"

"I want you to trust me, show that you're willing to do what I ask. Create an illusion, something that will require concentration."

A test? She created the illusion, the thick billowing monster she had used earlier in the day. He had no pokemon out though, what would- A hand spun her around by the shoulder.

"Do you trust that I will do what's best you? Are you willing to do anything that I ask, even if the request is as silly as creating a giant fictitious monster to scare people?" He looked down at her, her up at him, two sets of cold eyes, but one confident, sure, the others of a scared girl alone in a world that hated her.

"Make your point."

"Hold on to that illusion." He smiled and closed the distance between them. Hands went around her, one around the small of her back, pulling her against Alex's chest as the other lay across her back, his hand bringing her shoulder flush to him.

Rel moved to shove him away but her limbs refused, locked to her side by a mixture of fear and shock. "What-"

Alex's voice whispered in her ear. "You fuck me, I'll get you your fire attack."

A test, just a test. He was just testing her. Breathing became difficult, yet she couldn't move. Her body refused to listen to her screaming mind. Her jaw slacked in a soundless whimper. No.

"Well my furred little pokemon?" His hand sank from her shoulder, trailing a burning line across her back, to her hip. Lower.

Her muscles tensed beneath his touch. She began to shake, still pressed to Alex's chest, the slow beat of his heart at odds with the frantic spasm of her own. A hand cupped her toned flesh and brushed delicate fur.

The soft whisper turned cruel, harsh. "It wouldn't be so bad. I'll be gentle, and you can change yourself to look something more appealing. We both get what we want."

She fell, the human holding her up suddenly gone. A paw barely stopped her face from hitting the grassy ground. Eyes stared wide and unseeing, her arm threatening to collapse under watery muscles. She choked for breath.

"Get up."

Rel's voice shook. "No. I won't."

"I have no interest in fucking a pokemon. Now get up."

Rel pushed herself up on trembling limbs, her breathing still erratic and forced. "Do you get some sort of pleasure from this?"

Alex's face held little emotion. "You don't even trust me not to hurt you. The illusion? Destroyed in less than a minute. If you're that terrified of me, why should I think you wont vanish one night?"

"And if I lost the next fight because I can't attack my opponent?" Anger surged within her, firming her limbs in preparation to fight.

Alex shrugged. "Then you get knocked around and I have to pay the winning trainer."

"What is this some kind of twisted game for you?" Her voice rose. "You make some excuse of needing to win these stupid gym challenges to torment me and then brush it off as inconsequential?"

Rel grabbed the front of his shirt, her claws tearing the fabric and drawing thin red lines on his throat. "You think that you're any better than the last human who had me? You're not. You torment me for sport, laugh when I'm not looking." She threw Alex to the ground.

Anger furrowed his face too. "A game? No. But I'm wasting my time with you. Sure you can almost fight, and you make pretty colors appear, but two words and you're a cowering mess." He shouted now as well. "You got laid. Life's rough. Get over it."

"Get over it?" Spit flew from her maw, and she advance on the human. "Just get over it? Trust you? You think I care if some human scum calls me a whore? I don't give a damn what you think, human. But every time you touch me I feel that monster's teeth in my flesh, his-" She cut off. Rage gripped her, body shaking. This human wasn't worth it. If she struck him now she'd kill him. She barely restrained herself. The thought of his skin tearing beneath her claws enticed her more than she'd admit. But without him, she was useless. She didn't know how to get food, where they even were in the world.

Rel threw Alex back to the ground. Where he belonged. "You treat me like a plaything. I see how you act around other humans. But any time you find a chance to kick me to the ground you leap on it. You're sick. I should just kill you."

Alex scoffed. "That's because they are people. You're not the only one whose had a rough life. Other people just get over themselves. And yeah, I'm hard on you, because I thought that maybe, eventually you'd realize that being scared of your own damn shadow isn't going to get you anything."

Rel spit. Her claws begged to tear the soft throat out of Alex's worthless neck, enjoy as his blood poured over her paw. She stood and walked towards a thick patch of tree.

"Yeah, just run away. How's that been working for you?"

"Fuck you!"

* * *

Alex watched his pokemon leave and slammed his fist into a nearby tree. He cursed at the pain and stupidity of the action. He couldn't explain why she made him so angry. So much potential, and she spent her time moping about crying victim. And she'd ruined another shirt. He fingered the shredded collar.

He reached into his pack to pull out a new shirt, but his hand instead pulled a metal bottle from the interior. He sat against rough bark and opened the top. The brown, smokey liquid warmed his throat and turned his face. He didn't drink much anymore. He almost brought Grovyle out but decided against it. The pokemon wouldn't enjoy his current mood, and he needed a break anyway. Another swig made him cringe. Not the best stuff he'd had, abrasive.

The warmth of the drink did mellow him some though, head leaning back to rest against the tree between swigs of his lackluster whiskey. He thought being hard on his pokemon would be good for her. What kind of pokemon would survive in the wild being so weak of mind? He didn't get any satisfaction of bringing her to tears, but she needed to realize there's no handouts.

The world started to buzz around him, and shadows began to stretch as the sun sank lower on the horizon. He sighed, smelling the alcohol in his own exhalation. His Zoroark materialized out of those shadows. Without a word he took another drink and offered the metal container to the pokemon. His thoughts were fuzzy.

Zoroark snatched it from him and glared. She took a large drink from the container before her eyes bulged. A small mist accompanied her choking coughs. "What is-" She gasped, still coughing.

Alex laughed and took the container before Zoroark had the chance to spill it. He took another drink himself.

"Alcohol?" Her eyes were red. "Pokemon shouldn't drink alcohol."

"Neither should humans." He handed the drink back to Zoroark who took it more hesitantly this time.

The pokemon sniffed the container and wrinkled her nose.

"It's easier if you don't think about it."

Alex laughed at his pokemon's shuddering coughs. He actually had no idea if a pokemon could even get drunk. The same alcohol clouded his own mind now, a pleasant haze that made the world seem just a little more vibrant, a little more pleasant. He was very aware of the blood coursing through his body. Sweat beaded on his brow from the warm drink he took back from Zoroark. He replaced the cap.

Zoroark sat a short distance from him, also resting against one of the trees that lay across their campsite. She didn't look at him, instead staring into the ground in front of her. Her posture screamed defeat.

His tongue stumbled over the words. "I'm sorry, you know. You don't act like any wild pokemon I've ever come across."

Anger flared in her eyes but quickly glazed over with despondence once again. She seemed to have trouble forming words. "I'm not a wild pokemon." Her voice had an empty cast to it.

"You don't know as much as you-" She put a paw to hear head. "What did you do to me?" With a lurch, Zoroark pushed herself off the ground, only to collapse a few feet later. "I- What did you do?"

"Two sips and you can't even stand up?" Alex stood to help her, his own legs trained to the alcohol's effects. The container had felt a lot lighter. "Here, get up."

Zoroark swiped at his hand but missed, her eyes unfocused. Her words ran together. "What did you do to me?"

With a sigh he bent down and dragged his pokemon back against the fallen tree she'd been sitting against. She was fairly light, and he ignored her slight protest.

He sat down next to her against the log. "You okay? I haven't done anything to you. You're drunk."

"Drunk? Pokemon shouldn't have alcohol. I can't be drunk." Again Zoroark pushed herself up, this time maintaining her footing enough to sway in the failing daylight. She turned and stumbled, looking down at him with bleary eyes. Like the ground moved without her, she tipped and fell.

Alex grunted at the impact, Zoroark's head driving into his chest. He coughed. "You should sit down." Then he felt the warmth on his chest, dampness spreading into his shredded shirt.

Zoroark quivered against him. "I want to go home." She slurred against his chest, and hot tears soaked into his shirt. "Nothing happened like it should have. Maybe Seon wouldn't hate me."

Great. "So then why don't you go back?" He gave her head an awkward pat. If there was anywhere else in the world he could be right now, he'd go. But he couldn't just leave the thing here. Not while she was on top of him.

"He sent me here. I hate him."

"Who?"

"Mewtwo." Her claws dug into his skin in a tight hug, her arms wrapping around his chest.

He winced but otherwise held still. One wrong move and he had a sinking feeling that Zoroark would kill him. She had been on edge before, but how would she react with the alcohol's effect? He couldn't keep his hands in the air though, so he placed one on her back in what he hoped was a soothing gesture.

Zoroark continued to cry against his chest. "I just want to go home."

"How did he send you here?" He knew little of how the Core nations operated, and Mewtwo was an odd name.

"He's the leader, he can do what he wants," Zoroark mumbled. "Maybe he can even get around a dark type's protections. Probably altered my mind."

"Like a pokemon?" Alex stroked her back to keep her talking.

"Of course he's a pokemon."

That made him pause. "And he leads one of the Core nations?"

"They're all rule by pokemon."

Well, she was drunk. Her soft fur warmed him, and though he'd never admit it, it did feel nice. If she hadn't been such a mess to begin with, this pokemon would have been a blessing. Maybe he'd made the wrong choice in that forest months ago. She could have been truly incredible, but something had ruined her.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"I'll be six in a month or two. I don't know the date anymore."

_Arceus_. What the hell was he doing? He held her like a child against his chest. "I'm sorry for being so demanding. You act a lot like a human sometimes."

"I'm not like you," but her heart wasn't in it anymore.

"Why are you different from the others?" He didn't get an answer, and before long Zoroark fell asleep in his arms. It wouldn't be comfortable, but the thought of waking his sleeping pokemon frightened him than a sore back in the morning. Of course if she woke from a nightmare he'd probably end up dead anyway, but at least he wouldn't see it coming. Her fur was warm though, soft and pleasant. It was a shame.

* * *

Rel wanted to die. She didn't open her eyes, the thought of that almost made her empty her stomach. The world lurched as if trying to throw her from its surface. A headache screamed in her skull, and her mouth felt thick. But Arceus, the spinning.

She couldn't remember what had happened, and the last time she felt like this she awoke on a concrete floor in- Her eyes snapped open. Blinding light seared her vision, the pain in her skull intensifying, but she grit her teeth. Alex. And his arms were around her. Anger gave her arm strength, and she threw the human aside. Motion.

She heard his surprised grunt but ignored him, doubling over and vomiting on the forest ground in front of her. "What the fuck did you-" Her stomach clenched. She gasped for breath.

Alex's voice was a weak groan from her side. "Thanks for not doing that on me."

Everything moved, spun tilted. It didn't stop. Eyes closed, open, it didn't matter. Bile burned her nose and throat, the vile stench adding to the whirling nausea. Compared to this new torment, pain seemed a blessing.

"What." Rel gasped. "Did you do to me." Nausea bloomed in her stomach, but she staggered to her feet, swaying with the world around her. Her claw pointed at Alex's chest. "You drugged me, and then – and then you-"

"I didn't do anything. You," Alex pointed back at her, "fell asleep on top of me." He dropped his hand after a moment. "I'm sorry about last night. I didn't even think of asking."

Rel's eyes blazed. "Sorry? You?" She advanced in an uncoordinated step. "You treat me like I'm less than dirt, torture me." Another step, a stagger. "You don't give a shit. So what did you do to me that would weigh on your twisted conscious, human?"

Alex didn't move, his face calm, eyes bleary. "I offered you a drink. I didn't realize how young you are, and how it would-"

"Why do you think I'm young." Rel snarled.

"You told me, and about Seon, Mewtwo."

Everything became less real, dizzying, blurred. Rel moved forward, a light emptiness filling in the gaps between her hatred and sorrow. She watched Alex's face turn panicked. Her eyes glazed. She felt little. Nausea and hatred.

"I wouldn't have." Spit frothed at her muzzle. Forward, towards the human at her feet. "You did something. How do you know about them."

The human spoke, but the words never reached her ears. Spinning, everything spinning. Movement, and a grunt. Alex lay sprawled feet from her, her limbs straining to keep herself upright. She was laughing.

"You shouldn't live, human." Tears matted her fur. Another step and she faltered, falling to her knees, the human groaning just feet from her claws. She had blood on her claws. Not her blood. She could smell it. "You don't deserve it. What you do to others, without remorse. You're sick."

More words. Human lies. Words that didn't matter. Excuses. Rationalizations maybe. They meant nothing to her. Empty promises. Her stomach burned. Rel fell to her side, the spongy layer of dead leaves cushioning and filling her nose with the smell of earth; the sharp tang of bile still clung to her fur. She couldn't tell if the noises between her ragged breathing were sobs or laughter. Her eyes closed once again. "I hate you." The motion continued.

* * *

Everyone tried to use her. That's all she was good for, a tool and nothing more. Darkness met Rel's heavy eyes, the quiet stillness of the forest a soothing backdrop to crackling flames. Her eyes caught the dancing firelight, reflecting it off glistening lenses back into the night. A shadow in the shape of Alex sat beside the flames.

She pushed herself off the ground and moved towards him. Her voice rasped, the smell of bile still clinging to her fur. "There's a river nearby?"

Alex didn't start. He'd obviously heard her wake. He didn't say anything, merely pointed out into the void beyond his small ring of warmth.

Rel walked in the direction indicated. She had better night-vision than any human, yet the thick foliage overhead blocked even the brightest stars, and no more than thirty feet from the fire plunged her into a darkness that clung like tar. It didn't matter. She felt her way through the endless black, feet snagging on trees, her outstretched hands feeling for looming trunks. The river hadn't been far. Her paw touched damp soil.

The next step stung, plunging her left paw into icy cold. A gasp broke the stillness, and the water bit through her fur like Alex's precise malice. She didn't stop though, only continued as the swift waters tried to drag her into a frigid embrace.

The freezing current did not cleanse her. She had tried to scrub the corruption and shame from her fur many times. She knew it would not come out, no amount of time could wash that away. The cold numbed though, blocked her from feeling the full torment that, in a just world, would have taken her will to live. She couldn't die though, not yet. Not anymore.

Rel laughed, the river lapping at her chin, her body encased by the bitter water. She scrubbed at the sick that clung to the edges of her mouth, letting the uncaring rapids carry the last traces away. In return, the river filled her with cold, a cold that would kill quickly if she stayed, the rapid current stealing away her life faster than the flow of time. How nice it would be. She quaked beneath the swirling waters.

Her eyes searched for the pinprick of light that would show her the way back to camp. Her sodden fur dripped against the dead leaves, weighing her down. The darkness hid the curvy body her slate fur normally concealed, the water forcing her to flaunt herself before the consuming darkness.

"Feeling better?" Alex asked.

Rel sat opposite him so the firelight would blind him. She could create an illusion had it mattered to her. Maybe yesterday she would have. "Just make me stronger, human. You don't need to pretend to care." Her body shook, the fire not enough to return what the water stole.

The night dragged on, the fire eventually returning the warmth to her body and feeling to her limbs. Rel stared into the burning embers, the edges dancing in wavy lines, ever consuming the fuel, no matter how it hastened their demise.

Alex left without a word, returning to his tent to sleep. During the night, Rel rummaged through his pack to find food and water, a small snack to ease the pain in her stomach. Long after the flames died to a shimmering glow and her legs became stiff from sitting, a pale light filtered down through the leaves above. Fatigue had left her, or she no longer noticed it.

It took them two more days to reach Lavaridge. They had trained a few times, yet something about Alex was different, the way he looked at her changed. Had her outburst unnerved him? It didn't matter. He had explained his plan for the next gym. This would be her first true test. This would determine whether she could become the weapon she needed to be or if she was nothing but a toy for others to kick around. Like Alex.

The town was small yet busy place, the gym and a hot-spring attracting outsiders. She and Alex were there only to fight however. They had been able to make it to the city by mid day, and scheduled the last match of the day. Afterward, Rel stayed at their room in the pokemon center while Alex went to replenish supplies.

As their time approached, Alex told her what he wanted, and they headed to the gym. He wanted to be early to prepare for his grand entrance. This would also reveal her powers to this region. Word would start to spread, and for anyone looking, they'd be able to anticipate where she'd be next. They entered the arena to a scattering of cheers.

Alex stood, back straight in the challenger's box. "Flannery, as I have only the one pokemon, would you mind showing yours first?" The crowd was a dull buzz around them.

Flannery sniffed. "You come here with just one? A shame. I'll grant your request then. Magcargo!"

Alex smiled and raised his hand. "I think the lights are a bit bright." He snapped his fingers.

Rel dimmed the lighting of the entire arena. Not truly dimmed, but she made the light less effective, removed some of it from the area. What used to be a brightly lit battlefield became filled with long shadows cast by the two trainers and the spectators, a roiling sea of indistinct darkness. A gasp was the last of the tumultuous noise from the crowd before they descended into muttered whispers. A thousand unheard voices swarmed around the still arena.

The shadows obeyed her will, and wisps of the darkness sought Alex's raised hand. The shadows coalesced into a pokeball in the palm of Alex's hand. Not the familiar red and white though. A sphere of perfect darkness that leaked a black fog. Rel watched for Alex's finger to press the activator.

A midnight lance arced from the pokeball and split the arena floor. A thick smoke as if from burning plastic curled into the air and began to form Rel's demonic body. She billowed from the ground, inky smoke wrapping in on itself to form pulsating limbs. Two pits of crimson light formed where a head would be to look down on the now cramped battlefield.

"What- That isn't a pokemon." Flannery's mouth hung open, body unconsciously poised to bolt. Her pokemon seemed just as prepared to flee the arena.

Rel looked around, standing beside her conjured abomination. No one in the surrounding stands made a noise. Some stood, but whether to get a better look or to run, she couldn't tell.

Alex's voice sounded deafening in the panicked silence. "Shall we begin then?"

Flannery's eyes were still locked on the shadow being. "That thing is a monster."

Rel made her illusion stretch, its amorphous limbs leaving trails of black vapor that hung in the air like Spinarak webs before dissipating. The crowd bent away from her creations movements.

"Do you forfeit then?" Alex stood with his arms crossed in the challenger's box with a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Of course not." Flannery straightened her back and glanced at the judge, still clearly rattled. "I'm a member of the pokemon league."

The judge nodded in response. "Begin!"

Rel struck with the man's words. The only indication her monster had even moved was the trailing back smoke, the large shadowy hand engulfing a frightened Magcargo. Her opponent locked up, and Rel rushed it. She didn't give it time to react. Her claws began to glow with dark energy, and in the shroud her creation provided, she struck.

Magcargo tried to counter with jets of flame, but the pathetic attacks were erratic and predictable, only allowing Rel to score additional strikes with her dark enhanced claws.

Flames never touched her, and she retracted the great shadowy hand. The fight had lasted less than a minute. Less than half that. Her heart pounded. They didn't stand a chance.

A gasp rose from the crowd, and from Flannery. Dark gashes on Magcargo bled Rel's inky smoke.

"What did you do?" Flannery called out.

Rel hadn't killed it. She hadn't even injured it greatly. The pokemon had probably been too frightened. Her trainer only smiled in response to the gym leader's question.

Flannery returned Magcargo, and released a Torkoal. "Overheat!"

There was plenty of time to react to the Torkaol's shuffling advance, it's stubby legs hindering any sort of surprise attack. The fact that it hadn't froze like it's predecessor did surprise Rel though. Rel backed away and struck with her shadow's immaterial hand again. It didn't slow the Torkoal.

Rel underestimated the pokemon. Heat radiated from the swirling depths of her creation before exploding outwards. So much heat from such a small pokemon. Rel threw herself to the ground and blocked out the searing flames from her mind. She needed to just hold onto her illusion. That was all that matted.

The acrid smell of burnt fur accompanied her rise. Pain waited just outside her collected focus, but anger held it at bay. Her fangs bared at where her opponent recovered inside her construct.

Rel tore the pokemon to pieces before it could even move after that first devastating attack. Not even it's tough shelled back could protect it from her claws. She struck Torkoal down, modulating a booming laugh from within the belly of her monster.

Flannery didn't look pleased when Rel had finished with Torkoal and moved her shadows away from its fallen body.

Rel beamed, remaining invisible next to her monster. Adrenaline set her paws shaking at her sides, eyes alert, seeking the next foe she would drop. The pain started to bleed through the panic Torkoal's attack had first caused. A small area of fur on her side revealed a shining patch of skin, each breath a stinging reminder of her error. Never again. She would make Flannery regret this fight.

Flannery held a pokeball close to her face and whispered something to the sphere, the gym leader's hesitation replaced by a ferocious stance, as if the human had a hope of winning.

Rel couldn't hear what the gym leader said, or anything for that matter. Her focus maintained the billowing illusion, and her eyes followed each minute shake of the gym leader's hand, waiting to crush her next opponent. And make that girl regret.

A Blaziken flashed into existence at the opposite side of the arena. The bird's eyes the only indication of surprise as it dropped into a fighting stance, ready to attack. This pokemon was much stronger than the others had been.

Rel hissed. Could she even beat the thing? One hit could end it for her, and the Blaziken would be quick, much quicker than the others. Her eyes narrowed, and she prepared a new strategy. Her face contorted into a gleeful snarl.

Flannery spoke. Not loud enough for the crowd to hear, but enough for Rel's heightened senses to pick up the words. "C'mon Blaziken, destroy that thing." Her pokemon nodded, yellow eyes watching like a bird of prey.

These fights were too easy. The fire in her side fueled her conviction. Rel used the pain. She moved towards the gym leader, and Blaziken attacked. Sparks danced from her opponent's feet, and it charged her creation. Viscous shadows were ready to consume the pokemon.

Rel made her creation laugh before Blaziken strode back towards Flannery. Not the true Blaziken, but an identical copy. She hid the other one from sight, confused in the swirling aphotic mists. A grin screwed up the Blaziken's beak.

Rel's Blaziken stopped halfway back to Flannery, whose eyes grew wide with each calm step her pokemon took. Tiny wisps of black still clung to its feathers.

Flannery took a small step forward, right to the edge of the white line that formed the arena's border. "Blaziken?"

Blaziken just smiled and lifted a trembling hand. Three razor-tipped claws reached for the pokemon's own throat, its eyes locked to its trainer's.

"Blaziken, what are you doing?" Flannery reached out to her pokemon. "Challenger, what have you done?"

Three claws sat against the pokemon's own throat, the gym leader's mouth open. Rel moved closer. Revenge, the terror that shown in those eyes, she reveled in it; she had power. The girl didn't look so sure anymore, wild red hair framed such a terrified face. Child. Rel smiled, and Blaziken tore out its own throat.

A desperate scream. "Perun!" Flannery dashed towards what she thought was her pokemon, Blaziken's blood quickly soaking its chest feathers. It slumped to its knees.

"Back off," Alex called out.

Rel didn't need his order though. She drank in the pain on the gym leader's face, the arena lines forgotten. Right before the trainer was able to throw her arms around her dying pokemon, Rel made it all disappear. Her monster, the dimmed lights, her fake Blaziken.

Flannery crashed to the ground in an unrequited embrace. She jerked up, confused, tears ready to fall from her eyes. The gym leader's Blaziken stood, just as confused in the middle of the arena. Flannery leapt for the ground and towards her pokemon. This time trainer and pokemon met, Flannery's arms going around the tall pokemon's red-feathered torso, face in its chest.

Rel scowled at them, unseen, and returned to Alex's side. She gave his arm a tap to let him know she was there.

"That was cruel." He said, eyes still on Flannery.

Rel snorted, receiving a sidelong glance from Alex.

Flannery wiped her eyes and hastily returned Blaziken before approaching Alex. She didn't say anything as she approached, or when she stopped some ten feet away, eyes red. Flannery reached a hand into her pocket and pulled out a small red and yellow piece of metal. She threw the badge at Alex, hitting him and the chest, and turned away. A few feet from the exit, Flannery broke into a run and disappeared through the doors.

Alex watched her the entire way before picking up the glimmering piece of metal. "I want you to get me out of here inconspicuously." He made for his own exit.

Rel followed. "I need to be able to fight in a straight up fight. Get me a stronger sparring partner." She winced and touched the burnt skin gingerly at her side.

Alex looked at her but said nothing. The doors gave way to a crowd that never saw them leave the gym.

* * *

A/N: Reviews and concrit are much appreciated. Also feel free to PM or email me.


End file.
